Rivaled Love
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - What happens when Seto falls for Yugi only to find out that Yami loves his aibou as well? Why does Yami seem to hate Seto? How does the past affect the future?
1. Default Chapter

  


**Rivaled Love**

  


By Shi-koi

  


  


There is a sequel/prequel in the works called 'Isolyre's Tale'. For best effect please read this story first before my other one. Things will be a bit clearer. Both fics can stand alone but they are part of the same universe and my other story explains a bit about the rivalry between Kaiba and Yami, as well as their respective pasts. Not cannon, but tied in to this fic. There are also two other fics about the relationship between Jounouchi, Ryou and Bakura and one set at the same period of time as 'Isolyre's Tale' about Jounouchi's past life as Janaka and his past with Yami Bakura known then as Roban called 'White Shadow'. The title for the fic about Jounouchi, Ryou and Bakura which runs alongside 'Rivaled Love' is called 'Shattered Souls'

  


Series Order:

1: Rivaled Love

2: Isolyre's Tale

3: Shattered Souls

4: White Shadow

  


I know I'm not following the character's descriptions for each other, but I really don't want to type 'mou hitori no boku' everytime Yugi decides to talk to his dark half, and I happen to like all the little endearments. So all of that sort of stuff will be ignored. This is written for easy reading and enjoyment. Not to be politically, er...cannonly correct. Yeuch. So, among other things, Yami Yugi is simply Yami, Yami Bakura is simply Bakura and Bakura, normal, nice Bakura is Ryou.

  


Author's Note: Single slashes i.e. / are Yugi's thoughts to Yami, and double slashes i.e. // are Yami's thoughts to Yugi. Single slashes ie \ are Ryou to Bakura, and double slashes ie \\ are Bakura to Ryou. _Italics_ are the characters personal thoughts.

  


Content: This is an AU. Very small spoilers for up to episode 37. (Anime) I've taken bits from the manga, anime and movie versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't expect everything to match what you've read/watched/heard. 

  


Warning: Contains bad language and Yaoi. This is gonna have lemons folks. Minor character owies and shades of Shonen-ai for Jounouchi, Ryou and Bakura. Nothing graphic for them yet they're still in the 'does he like me?' stage. Not a lot for them, this fic concentrates on Yugi, Yami and Kaiba. I'm doing a side story focusing on their relationship. But how long it all takes to write will depend on whether or not my muses cooperate. Not to mention if I actually have the time. This fic has fluffy bits.

  


Pairings: Kaiba/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami, Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami/Yugi.

  


Rating: R

  


Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. Except in my dreams. All hail the god that is Kazuki Takahashi. For without him there would be no Yu-Gi-Oh! universe at all. shudders in horror

  


~*~*~

  


**Chapter One**

  


_Why?_ Why did fate always seem to throw one of his greatest weaknesses at him? It seemed like every time he got into a dangerous situation, the fates would reunite him with his nemesis. Yugi. The one person he couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to appear weak in front of. They must be laughing themselves silly at him. Him! Seto Kaiba. The mastermind behind one of the most prodigious corporations in the world. He held peoples lives in the palm of his hand. The power to do almost anything he wanted. 

  


Reduced to being rescued by his Arch-Rival.

  


He stalked through his darkened house. _Dammit! Why do I feel so alone?_ Kaiba looked out of the window. He could see his reflection in the black backdrop. His thick chestnut mane half obscuring his dark sapphire eyes, eyes that stared accusingly back at him. He leant his head on the cool pane. 

  


_Fuck! Why the hell can't I stop thinking about Yugi? I need a drink. _He went to the private bar in his room and poured himself a double scotch, taking the almost full bottle to the deep black leather armchair with him. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass, drinking it down in one swallow, feeling it's welcoming burn. Kaiba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He poured himself another double.

  


He had to admit, when he'd first met the kid he was pretty annoying. So sweet and cheerful. Even if he did want to know if the petite teen's spiky tri-coloured lock really were as sharp as they looked, or how his large violet orbs would look, glazed with passion. And no-one could possibly be _that_ innocent. The tall brunette had to admit he missed Yugi's warmth. In this mansion with only his brother._ I want to be alone. _Kaiba told himself unconvincingly. _When you're alone no-one can hurt you. _He poured another drink. His mind traitorously refused to leave the thought alone. _When you're alone there's no-one to care either. _His hand tightened unconsciously on the glass.

  


_Crack!!_

  


The glass shattered in his hand. Kaiba looked down. There were a few cuts on his palm. _Good thing I was holding it in my left hand._ Came the ridiculous thought._ Otherwise I wouldn't be able to write tomorrow._ He picked up the bottle and trailed unsteadily to his private bathroom. _Must have drunk more than I thought._ He peered at the bottle. The once full bottle was half empty.

  


He reached the sink, placing the bottle on the marble counter. He opened a cabinet and took out some tweezers. Carefully, he extracted the glass from his hand, wincing at a particularly long stubborn piece. He placed the shards of the pale creamy marble counter. When he got the glass out of the cuts he poured a generous amount of the scotch over his hand to disinfect them. 

  


As he was about to put away the tweezers he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked haggard, pale. _See_. He told himself. _This is what happens when you worry about someone. This is what happens when you start to let down your walls. Is it worth it? _He pictured a boy with wide dusky lavender eyes and spiky black hair with sharp red tips, perfect golden bangs framing his young face. Remembered his laugh, his smile....his tears when Kaiba had destroyed him in _The Duel._

  


"DAMMIT!" Kaiba's injured fist shot out and impacted with the mirror, shattering it. He gripped the sink with white knuckles taking in great shuddering breaths. With great care, and a lot of shaking, Kaiba rinsed the blood off his now cut and bruised knuckles watching the blood mix with the water, leaving pinkish-red trails. He bandaged his hand tightly. Kaiba picked up the almost empty bottle of scotch and threw it in the concealed bin beneath the sink. He knew the maids would take care of the mess in the morning.

  


He looked at the watch on his uninjured wrist. It was almost 2am. He had to be up early for school. He checked his alarm was set and slid into his bed. _Alone again._

  


_~*~*~_

  


_Beep. Beep. Beep._

  


The incessant drone of the alarm woke Kaiba from his restless sleep. Rolling out of bed with a groan he made his way to his bathroom to complete his morning ablutions. He noticed absently that the glass had been cleaned up. Once dressed in his immaculate navy blue uniform he went downstairs for breakfast. When he was done he took three paracetamol, washing them down with the remainders of his coffee. He tucked the small bottle in his pocket, knowing he'd need them before the day was out.

  


When he finished he went to the lounge to get some extra work in before school, pausing to ruffle his brother's hair fondly after watching him bound down the stairs with a cheeky grin in search of his breakfast.

  


Kaiba had just finished e-mailing one of his associates when his watch beeped twice, letting him know it was time to leave for school. He met Mokuba at the front door, giving him a hug and watching him get into one of the two cars which would drive them to their schools. He got into the cream-coloured car and motioned to the driver to go. The twenty minute ride went in silence, as it did every day. _Maybe I'm just more sensitive to it now._ Kaiba thought dispassionately.

  


The car pulled up outside in plenty of time before the bell. Kaiba exited the car gracefully, his long-limbed frame fluid. He picked up his briefcase and walked inside, garnering looks from the mildly envious to the faintly awed. The latter usually coming from the younger years, the former from most of his peers. A few of the more observant teens wondering curiously about the white bandaging on his left hand. None dared to say anything though, for fear of his sharp tongue. Not that it stopped them from whispering avidly amongst themselves.

  


Kaiba barely noticed. While calm and collected on the outside, inside there were butterflies in his stomach. He knew that once he entered the classroom there was a good chance that Yugi would be there, he tended to arrive early to duel with that puppy, Jounouchi.

  


When he got to the classroom there was no sign of Yugi, or his friends. There were only a handful of teens in the room gossiping furiously. They didn't even see him come in. Kaiba went to his desk and sat down, opening his briefcase and taking out his laptop. He noticed his e-mail had a reply and was opening it when the door of the class opened and Yugi walked in, minus friends. He glanced at Kaiba's desk and paled, ducking his head and making his way to his own desk quietly.

  


Kaiba felt sick. 

  


_Shit. He seems almost...scared, of me_. The blue-eyed youth observed soberly. _I did that. I made him afraid of me, and yet. _He frowned. _He still saved me_. 

  


Kaiba got up jerkily, shoving the laptop in his briefcase and slamming it shut, causing the other occupants of the room to look at him in astonishment. He grabbed the handle and shoved it under his desk before marching out of the room as fast as was decently possible, short of running. He opened the door and almost collided with the incoming blond-haired body.

  


"Watch it, you fool." He snarled, causing the other boy to jump back in shock.

  


"Hey! I ain't no fool, Kaiba."

  


Great, it was Yugi's little watchdog. Jounouchi. _Really, just what I need_. He thought sarcastically.

  


"You may not be a fool but you're nothing more than a mongrel. Now get out of my way!" Kaiba snapped out.

  


"Take that back." Jounouchi spat out angrily.

  


"I don't have time for this." Kaiba ground out as he shoved Jounouchi out of the doorway. He fell against some desks. When he got up Kaiba was gone.

  


"Man I wish he would stop throwing me around." Jou complained to Yugi, who came over to help his friend up.

  


Yugi gave the door a strange look. "I wonder what's up with Kaiba today?"

  


"Nothing's up with him. He's just being a jerk. As usual." Jou waved vaguely at the door before brushing himself off.

  


"I don't know. I caught him looking at me earlier," Yugi looked at his best friend thoughtfully, "He had a really sad look on his face."

  


"Nah, you probably imagined it Yug, Kaiba has everything he wants. Why'd he be sad?" Jou shrugged dismissively.

  


Kaiba stalked down the hall to the mens bathroom. Anyone unlucky enough to see him quickly scrambling out of his way in fear. He slammed the door open, furious with himself for getting worked up. The bathroom rapidly cleared. No-one wanting to risk being near an angry Seto Kaiba. It had even been whispered around the halls that he could kill with a look.

  


Kaiba turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face. _What's wrong with me?_

  


He heard the outer door open and quickly dried his face. The second door opened softly, admitting the last person Kaiba wanted to see in his state.

  


Yugi.

  


Kaiba walked over to the waste bins and threw away the paper towelette he'd used before coming to stand in front of the worried teen.

  


"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded coldly.

  


Yugi looked at Kaiba's bandaged hand quizzically.

  


"We're worried about you Seto. You haven't been the same since we came back from the Duelist's Kingdom." Yugi told Kaiba earnestly.

  


"Who's we? Last I knew that puppy of yours couldn't stand me. The rest of your friends probably wouldn't care if I lived or died." Kaiba thought about that for a moment and amended his statement. "Correction," He told Yugi, "They'd probably celebrate."

  


"You know that's not true." Yugi accused heatedly. "You may not be their favorite person, true, but they would never think that about you."

  


"Why not. No one would mind if anything did happen to me." He shrugged unconcernedly. "I'm not exactly a nice person."

  


"That's not true," Yugi hurled at him, violet eyes blazing. "I know you act all tough, Seto, But you're just the same as the rest of us. And I know that you have a heart in there somewhere. Even if you have tried to bury it." He took a breath. "After all, you love Mokuba don't you?"

  


"Leave him out of this. Yugi." Kaiba warned.

  


"Then why don't you admit to yourself that you're a human being. Not a machine Seto. And humans _need_ each other." Yugi insisted.

  


"DON'T tell me what I need!!" Kaiba roared. 

  


"Why? Afraid of the truth Seto?" Yugi shot at him. His small frame tensed and angry. "What happened to you to make you so cold, so afraid to allow yourself the comfort of friendship? What are you so scared of you'd allow yourself to die to save your brother rather than accept help?" 

  


"Why are you so scared?" Yugi's gently whispered words seemed louder than they should be in the stark white tiled room.

  


Kaiba snarled at Yugi angrily, advancing towards the smaller teen forcing him up to the wall. Kaiba could almost taste Yugi's fear. While he didn't exactly relish the thought of people fearing him, Kaiba knew that for the most part it came hand and kith with his position. But for some reason the thought of this gentle soul fearing him made Kaiba feel guilty, which in turn fed his anger. He pinned Yugi to the wall, his body pressed against the smaller boy's, Yugi's wrists held painfully above his head, ignoring the slivers of agony which shot through his injured hand. 

  


He leant towards the frightened youth. 

  


"Don't try to judge me. Little Yugi." Kaiba raged furiously. "You and you morally perfect friends have no idea about me. You couldn't possibly understand." Kaiba's eyes blanked for a second. The teen trying desperately to reform his cracked mask. _How could you understand. You haven't had to kill your own father to save your brother. No-one knows how far I would go to protect what's mine. _Kaiba's hands tightened around Yugi's wrists, making the boy whimper at the renewed pain.

  


Yugi tried to pull out of Kaiba's grip. It was useless, he had barely the fraction of the strength Kaiba had. "I didn't mean any harm Seto. I only wanted help you. I thought you needed a friend." He panted out, terrified that he may have pushed Kaiba too far.

  


Kaiba shut his eyes. The sound of that sweet voice flowed over him. The concern it contained was so strong it shone. A star in Kaiba's darkness. His grip tightened around Yugi's wrists, making him mewl in pain. Kaiba swallowed, trying to get the images his brain supplied of what he could do with the imprisoned teen out of his head. It was impossible.

  


"Stop struggling. Yugi." Kaiba's thick voice broke through the panic in Yugi's head. "Don't," Kaiba swallowed, "Don't move."

  


The tone of Kaiba's voice worried Yugi. "Seto? What's wrong?" He forgot his own predicament. His concern for the elder boy overwhelming such concerns. Yugi raised his face towards Kaiba, his lavender eyes wide with worry. 

  


Kaiba groaned. He licked his lips. The temptation to taste Yugi's soft mouth was overpowering. _So innocent. So sweet._

  


"Seto? Seto please. Let me help." 

  


"You can't help. No-one can." Kaiba informed Yugi, eyes haunted.

  


"Seto, plea...mmmnff." Yugi never got to finish the sentence. Hearing his name spoken in those dulcet tones made it unbearable for him to resist. His mouth swooped down, covering Yugi's. His teeth nipped playfully at Yugi's lips, his tongue darting inside Yugi's parted lips when the younger boy moaned gently against Kaiba's mouth.

  


Kaiba took his time exploring those sweet depths. He felt Yugi's body relax against his. Kaiba felt Yugi's questing tongue tentatively explore his mouth, shocked when the smaller boy sucked on his bottom lip. Straining for more contact. He groaned, pressing against him harder, both of them feeling the evidence of the other's passion against them. He released Yugi's wrists, feeling his hands entwine in his thick brown mane. Kaiba ran a hand through the smaller boy's spiky locks, realising absently that they were softer than they looked, so they weren't artificial. He felt Yugi melt bonelessly against him, trying to pull Kaiba even closer with his freed hands.

  


They heard a bang as the outer door of the bathroom swung open. Kaiba quickly released Yugi, who jumped back a few paces wonderingly. 

  


A handful of students entered. Making it impossible for them to say anything to each other. 

  


Kaiba walked to the door and held it open for Yugi. The smaller youth shot him a grateful look, unaware of the picture he made. His eyes still dilated, hair mussed, lips slightly bruised. He looked utterly fuckable.

  


Kaiba supposed he didn't look that much better. He straightened his uniform. His lips were as bruised as Yugi's, his eyes still darkened with arousal.

  


They walked to the classroom in silence. Both of them reeling with what had happened between them. Kaiba opened the classroom door. Holding it so Yugi could enter first. He noticed Yugi's friends had finally arrived and were looking on in concern. It occurred to him that he'd never held the door open for anyone at this school. Ever. He snorted in amusement.

  


"Seto?" Yugi asked quietly.

  


He glanced back into violet eyes. "I'll come by the game shop this afternoon. We can talk then."

  


Yugi nodded. 

  


Kaiba flicked his head towards Yugi's friends. "You'd better get back to them. They probably think I'm threatening you." Kaiba murmured just loud enough for Yugi to hear.

  


Yugi smiled ruefully at the taller teen. Turning, he made his way back to his desk. Yugi brushed off his friend's worried interrogation, telling them they'd had a short talk. Yugi supposed that was true. Their talk had been short enough. He licked his lips, remembering.

  


The day seemed to pass in a daze.

  


Yugi shared most of his classes with Kaiba, although they were on opposite sides of the room. _Why did he kiss me?_ Yugi couldn't understand what had prompted the blue-eyed teen do such a thing. He felt a little trill of excitement when Kaiba entered the classroom. He couldn't concentrate, sneaking looks at Kaiba throughout the classes. Whenever he turned to look it seemed that the older boy's sharp blue eyes had never left his face. Yugi flushed, noticing Kaiba's eyes darken as Yugi watched him.

  


Finally the last bell rang.

  


"Hey Yug, snap outta it." Jounouchi snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's face.

  


"What's wrong with you man, you've been in another world all day." Honda asked Yugi.

  


"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry guys, I've just had some things on my mind, that's all." Yugi smiled at them apologetically.

  


Jounouchi gave his best friend a grin. "Yeah I'd be pretty worried too if I'd had that jerk Kaiba stare at me all day."

  


"Yeah, what's up with that?" Honda muttered in puzzlement. "You didn't say anything to make him mad didja?"

  


"N-no. Not really." 

  


"Huh? Must be having an off day. The creep." Jou said snidely.

  


"Katsuya Jounouchi. Kaiba may not always be polite and nice, but that doesn't make him a creep." Yugi defended hotly.

  


"Okay, okay, jeez, you'd think after all he put you through you'd be the one sniping." He held his hands up peacefully.

  


They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks. They neared the Turtle Game shop.

  


"So, Yug, How's a bout a duel?" Jou asked.

  


"Sorry," Yugi shook his head, "I've got something I need to take care of. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

  


"Yeah sure, little buddy. See ya Yugi!" Jou called, followed by a "Catch ya later Yug!" from Honda.

  


"Bye!" Yugi waved at them and went inside. 

  


He greeted his grampa with a wave and a hug before going upstairs. Yugi dropped his backpack on the floor by his desk. Yugi sat down on his bed, looking at his Millennium Puzzle. He'd had the link shut more often than normal, he knew Yami didn't like it but he'd been having unfamiliar feelings when he was around his dark half. He wondered if he should ask Yami about what to do, but he didn't want to open their link for fear of flooding it with his insecurities and doubts. 

  


Now he didn't know what he could do. Yugi had been feeling even stranger since Kaiba had kissed him. He didn't want his yami to get worried or upset, and he knew that the spirit didn't seem to like Kaiba as much as Yugi did.

  


Yugi frowned. He'd always had a soft spot for the blue-eyed youth, but he had always thought it was friendship he wanted to give. Until that kiss. Now his perspective had changed. Did he want to give more than friendship? Did he want more from Kaiba? He thought of Kaiba's face after the kiss they'd shared. He'd looked just as stunned as Yugi felt. Yugi remembered how the unflappable teen had looked with his hair mussed up and his lips slightly bruised. His clear blue eyes darkened to sapphire with his passion. He looked...beautiful.

  


Yugi started. _Did I just think of Seto as beautiful? _He touched his lips and smiled.

  


"Yugi!" He heard his grampa shout. "There's someone here to see you."

  


"Coming Grampa!" He called back before going back downstairs.

  


He found his grampa glaring suspiciously at Seto Kaiba. He still hadn't forgiven the teen for ripping his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in half. He pointed at Kaiba. "He says he came to talk to you about something important."

  


Yugi nodded. "It's okay Grampa." He smiled shyly at Kaiba. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

  


"Yes, thank you." 

  


"Are you sure Yugi?" His grampa asked, not quite happy of the idea of Kaiba alone with his grandson.

  


Yugi grinned. "I promise to shout if I need anything."

  


"Humff. Just be sure that you do." He waved them upstairs, going back to stocking the games counters.

  


Kaiba watched Yugi lead the way upstairs. He took them both to the sitting room.

  


"Do you want a drink? Tea, coffee, juice?" Yugi asked politely.

  


"Please. Coffee." Kaiba agreed.

  


He followed Yugi to the kitchen, waiting in silence as Yugi made their drinks. When Yugi was done Kaiba helped carry in the tray with the drinks. They sat down on the couch. After spooning two sugars into his black coffee Kaiba watched in amusement as Yugi heaped four sugars into his half milk hot chocolate. He shook his head.

  


"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth Yugi." He smirked as the younger boy blushed.

  


"Hey! If you think I've got a sweet tooth you should see Yami." He chuckled.

  


"Yami?" Kaiba asked, puzzled.

  


Yugi froze. He knew Kaiba hadn't caught on about Yami yet. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'll have to, uh, properly introduce you two sometime." He smiled weakly.

  


Kaiba let it drop. He knew Yugi was hiding something, but they had something more urgent to discuss.

  


They drank their drinks in silence.

  


"How are...?" 

  


"Why did...?"

  


They flashed each other an amused, if embarrassed smile.

  


"You started first." Yugi told Kaiba.

  


Kaiba nodded. He placed his empty cup down on the small table next to Yugi's.

  


"How are your wrists? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Kaiba asked in contrition.

  


Yugi looked at Kaiba blankly for a moment. Realisation struck. "Oh, OH. I haven't really thought about them." He rubbed his wrists for a moment and had to hide a wince. Now that he thought about it they really did hurt. He shrugged. "Nandemonai. Don't worry."

  


Kaiba frowned. He'd seen the look on Yugi's face. "Let me see."

  


"They're fine. Honest." Yugi insisted, holding his hands behind his back.

  


"I can tell when you're lying, Yugi. Now let me see." Kaiba demanded roughly.

  


"No." Yugi stuck his bottom lip out.

  


Kaiba groaned. "Yugi, for the love of god, don't do that!"

  


Yugi looked at him in bewilderment. "Do what?"

  


"Pout." Kaiba stated.

  


"Oh." Yugi frowned. "Hey! I don't pout."

  


Seeing he was distracted for a moment Kaiba took the opportunity to grab Yugi's arms. Forcing him to reveal his hurt wrists. He drew in a sharp breath. Around the smaller youth's wrists was a mottled purple banding of bruises, the size of Kaiba's hands.

  


"I'm so sorry Yugi." Kaiba whispered.

  


"It's okay." Yugi tried to reassure him.

  


"No. It's not." Kaiba stood up. "Where do you keep your bandages?"

  


"They're in the bathroom, under the sink. Why?" Yugi asked after motioning to the bathroom.

  


Kaiba muttered something darkly under his breath and stalked to the room in question. He returned with a roll of soft white bandages, some tough clear tape and an ointment to help reduce bruising.

  


He looked puzzled when he returned. "Your first aid kit could supply an army."

  


Yugi laughed. "It's come in handy quite a few times."

  


Kaiba raised an eyebrow quizzically.

  


"I used to get beaten up a lot, before I made friends with Jounouchi and Honda. Since then they've looked out for me." Yugi shrugged. "I'm used to a little bruising."

  


Kaiba looked sick. "How long ago did that happen?" _Why did I never notice?_

  


"Up until about a year ago."

  


Kaiba motioned for Yugi to take off his blue uniform top. He shrugged out of it carefully. Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment. On his smaller arms the bruising stood out clearly. It looked almost black against Yugi's delicately tanned skin.

  


"The way you guys act around each other I thought you've been friends for years." Kaiba dabbed the ointment gently on the bruising. Swallowing guiltily when Yugi flinched.

  


"We may have been friends for a short while but we do care for each other." Yugi watched as Kaiba wound the bandaging deftly around his wrists. Securing them with the clear tape. They looked professionally done. "You're good at that."

  


"Thanks. I took a first aid course a few years back. Just in case anything happened to Mokuba." Kaiba told him.

  


"So how did you guys become friends. Friendship at first sight I suppose." 

  


Yugi shook his head. "Nothing close. I'm afraid. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun made my life a misery for quite a while." Yugi smiled ruefully. "They were always picking on me."

  


Kaiba was astonished. "But....you're best friends now."

  


"Yeah. I found them being beaten up by this even bigger kid and decided to step in. Jounouchi and Honda were wiped out on the floor, so I got the brunt of his attack." His eyes shadowed. " I had two broken ribs by the time he was done with me."

  


"Why did you do it." Kaiba asked quietly.

  


"Someone had to. I couldn't let them get beaten up. Anyway, the bully got expelled and I made friends with Jounouchi and Honda. As far as I'm concerned, two broken ribs is worth some new friends." Yugi told him earnestly.

  


"I never realised you had so much guts." Kaiba stroked a hand down Yugi's face.

  


"Why did you kiss me?" Yugi asked softly.

  


"I don't know. I just couldn't resist it." The blue-eyed teen said. "Didn't you like it?" Kaiba felt his stomach clench.

  


Yugi flushed and looked down. "Yes. It was nice."

  


"Can I kiss you again?" Kaiba asked intently, facing the smaller boy.

  


Yugi looked at Kaiba. "Yes. I think I'd like that."

  


Kaiba's eyes darkened. He lifted his hands and cupped Yugi's soft face. He leant forward and met Yugi's mouth in a gentle kiss. The complete opposite of the one they'd shared that afternoon. Kaiba sucked on Yugi's bottom lip, feeling him moan softly against his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other, tasting. Yugi's hands came up and wrapped themselves in Kaiba's thick brown hair. 

  


Kaiba pulled the younger boy towards him until Yugi was sitting on Kaiba's lap. Their bodies pressed hard against each other. Yugi's hands went exploring, over Kaiba's chest and back. Pulling Kaiba's top out and running his hands along the smooth tanned flesh beneath, making Kaiba moan. With a quick yank, he lifted Yugi's top up and off. Pulling it over his head. It landed somewhere across the room. Neither boy noticed. Kaiba's mouth trailed along Yugi's neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. He could hear Yugi's breath become ragged, as his body tried to process all the new sensations. He licked his way to Yugi's small nubs, licking and biting them gently making Yugi mewl softly. Kaiba stopped, and pulled the smaller teen towards him. Crushing his mouth against his in a bruising kiss.

  


They heard footsteps. Yugi jumped up from Kaiba's lap, spying his top and yanking it over his head. Kaiba buttoned his emerald shirt back up and both teens picked up their empty cups, scooting apart. All in all, it all took around half a minute for them to appear as if they had been talking, not making out.

  


"Are you two okay?" It was Yugi's grampa. He looked at the two boys questioningly.

  


"We're fine Grampa." Yugi piped up. Giving the older man a reassuring grin.

  


"Well okay. I've shut the shop up now." Sugoroku informed them.

  


"Already?!" Yugi glanced at the clock, Kaiba at his watch. Over two hours had passed.

  


"I'd better get going." Kaiba told them. "Mokuba will worry if I'm not back soon." He nodded at Yugi's grampa. "Mutou-san."

  


"I'll walk you to the door." Yugi offered.

  


"Thanks." 

  


They made their way to the door in silence.

  


"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kaiba told him.

  


"Tomorrow then."

  


Kaiba traced Yugi's lips gently with an outstretched finger. He leant down and gave the violet-eyed boy one last kiss. He crossed the street to the car which had been waiting for him. Kaiba looked back, smiled and got into the cream-coloured car. A few moments later the car drove off, leaving Yugi standing by the road, touching his lips. He went back inside, locking the door behind him.

  


_Seto kissed me. Twice. I liked it. I'm seeing him again tomorrow._ He shivered in excitement

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi was at the school half an hour earlier than normal the next day. The place was almost deserted. Most pupils didn't start to arrive for another twenty minutes.

  


He got to the empty classroom and sat down, finger tracing the eye on the Millennium Puzzle. He watched the trees sway in the early morning breeze.

  


The door opened.

  


Yugi looked up hopefully, noting in elated relief that it was indeed Seto Kaiba.

  


"Yugi."

  


"Seto."

  


Kaiba walked over to Yugi, leaning down to give him a warm, welcoming kiss. "Ohayo little one."

  


Yugi graced the taller boy with a brilliant smile. "Ohayo Seto. I was hoping you would come early." 

  


Kaiba's eyes softened. "So was I."

  


Yugi nodded towards Kaiba's hand. "I meant to ask you yesterday," he said, then blushed, remembering how he'd become sidetracked, "but I kind of forgot. What happened to your hand?"

  


Kaiba looked down at the bandaging. "I had a little accident with a glass that disagreed with how I was holding it." He grimaced. "Quite a pair we make, huh?" He asked, pointing to Yugi's bandaged wrists.

  


Yugi chuckled. "Yeah."

  


Kaiba leant against Yugi's desk. "Let's go for a walk." He volunteered, holding his hand out to the smaller, seated boy. Helping him up.

  


"Thanks." 

  


He held the door open for Yugi, noting in amusement that it was becoming a habit for him now.

  


They walked around the large school property, talking about everyday things. Or rather, Yugi talked and Kaiba listened fondly. He loved to hear Yugi's soft voice.

  


"So, how's Mokuba doing?" They were on their way back to the classroom, Yugi stopped and leant against one of the trees around the back of the building.

  


"Better. He still accuses me of working too hard." Kaiba laughed. "I have tried to work less," He shrugged, "It's just too well ingrained for me not too."

  


"I agree with Mokuba. You do work too hard." Yugi glanced round quickly.

  


"What?" Kaiba looked round, trying to see what Yugi was looking for. "What's wrong?"

  


"Nothing." He gave Kaiba an innocent smile.

  


Immediately Kaiba sensed something was up. "Yugi." He said warningly.

  


"What?" Yugi blinked.

  


"What are you up to?"

  


"Oh, just this." Yugi tiptoed and pulled Kaiba down, kissing him passionately. He pressed himself against Kaiba, feeling the other boy pick him up and lean them both against the tree trunk. Yugi wound his legs around Kaiba's waist, leaving his arms free to stroke Kaiba's back and neck. Yugi could feel Kaiba harden against him. 

  


They broke apart. Kaiba nuzzled Yugi's neck before putting him gently on his feet.

  


"You," Kaiba scolded gently, "Are evil."

  


Yugi grinned unrepentedly. "Yeah, but you like it."

  


Kaiba shook his head, chuckling. "Come on. We'd better tidy ourselves up." He told the still grinning younger boy. He picked a leaf out of his hair.

  


After they straightened themselves out they made their way directly to their classroom.

  


They walked side by side, talking softly as they walked through the school. Yugi noticed the strange looks they were getting from the other pupils. Kaiba raised a brow at Yugi in question. "People are staring." Yugi whispered.

  


Kaiba shrugged. "They're probably wondering why I haven't eaten you yet. Half the rumors around the school have attributed any missing students to me killing them off." He snorted in amusement. Glaring at one poor student who walked in front of them. The terrified kid froze, then ran the other way.

  


Yugi giggled. "You're bad Seto. You know how scared the other kids are of you." He got a wicked idea. "Not that I'd object to _you_ eating me. Or at least parts of me."

  


Kaiba stopped and stared at Yugi in astonishment. Then he roared in laughter. The whole school ceased to move for one shocked, startled and stupefied minute. Teachers and students gaped at the pair. Yugi holding his stomach in hysterics, and the great, feared Seto Kaiba....laughing??

  


Kaiba stopped to draw in a much needed breath. "I can't believe you just said that!" He told the smug youth.

  


Yugi snickered. "There goes your reputation, Oh Great Feared Mighty and Powerful One." Yugi said, mock bowing, before cracking up again.

  


Kaiba shook his head. "Come on sweetcheeks, lets get to class before we give someone a heart attack."

  


Yugi's jaw dropped. He gaped incredulously at Kaiba, unsure if he actually heard the usually harsh youth come out with such a term. "What did you call me???"

  


It was Kaiba's turn to snicker. "Well....you did sort of say you were edible."

  


Yugi glared at Kaiba. Hands on his hips. "Don't call me that again." He ordered. 

  


"Okay then, sugar-lips." Kaiba threw at him, striding off.

  


"SETO!" Yugi marched up angrily up beside him. Unmindful of their rapt audience.

  


Kaiba smirked. "You're adorable when you pout." He opened the classroom door for Yugi.

  


"I do not pout!!" He shrieked. 

  


Kaiba tapped Yugi gently on the nose. "You'd better go sit down, chibi ichi. And you're pouting right now."

  


"Aargh!" Yugi threw his hands up in annoyance, stalking over to his desk where Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu were staring at the display with wide eyes.

  


Yugi sat down and crossed his arms in a fit of pique. He glared at his friends. "Do I pout??" He demanded.

  


They stared in amazement. "Uh, pout?" Jounouchi asked. "Never really noticed pal." 

  


They glanced at Kaiba warily. He smirked.

  


The bell rang for the class to begin.

  


~*~*~

  


"...forget to read chapters three and four." The teacher instructed as the bell rang.

  


"Hey Yug. What's up with you and Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, as they packed up their stuff.

  


"Absolutely nothing. I'm just considering many and varied ways of killing him." Yugi glowered at the person in question, who was busy sliding his work into his briefcase. "Painfully." Yugi added.

  


They stared as Kaiba shut his case with a double click and sauntered over to them. He raised his brow at Yugi.

  


"Seto." Yugi ground out.

  


"Yugi." Kaiba said pleasantly.

  


"Whaddya want Kaiba?" Honda warned.

  


"May I have a _private_ word with Yugi?" He asked blandly.

  


"No wa...! Huh?" Yugi stopped Jou with a hand.

  


"It's okay Jounouchi." Yugi told him.

  


Kaiba walked back towards his desk. Yugi followed him.

  


"Now what Seto?" Yugi glared.

  


"I wasn't making fun of you earlier." He told the smaller boy. He leant close to Yugi's ear and whispered huskily. "Your lips really do taste like sugar chibi ichi, and I wouldn't mind tasting the rest of you either."

  


The sound of Kaiba's whiskey smooth voice flowed over Yugi's skin. The combination with his words making the younger boy blush hotly.

  


~*~*~

  


"What do you suppose Kaiba wants with Yugi?" Anzu wondered aloud.

  


"Don't know. But if he hurts him..." Jounouchi trailed off threateningly.

  


"Yeah. Kaiba won't dare do anything with us here." Honda remarked.

  


Ryou pulled his gaze away from the honey-blond, turning to look over to where Kaiba was talking softly to Yugi. "I don't know guys. Whatever he's said has made Yugi go red."

  


"Huh?"

  


"What?"

  


"No Way."

  


They looked over to where their friend was standing. Yep. Red as a rhubarb.

  


"Do you think he's okay?" Anzu murmured to them. Wringing her hands.

  


"Well, I don't think he's in any danger. If that's what you mean." Ryou added.

  


"Hey guys, he's coming back." Honda called.

  


Still flushed, having trouble catching his breath, Yugi walked up to his friends. _Oh boy, I hope they don't notice I'm having trouble walking_. He thought frantically.

  


"So, Yug. What's moneybags want with you?" Jou asked.

  


Yugi froze. His ears turning red.

  


They heard an unfamiliar chuckle and looked up as Kaiba walked past. "See you around little one." He called as he walked out of the classroom.

  


"Oh man. That is seriously freaky." Jou shivered. 

  


Ryou agreed. "I never thought to see the day he laughed."

  


/That annoying, good for nothing, evil, oooh. When I get my hands on that...aargh. He'll see.../ Yugi fumed.

  


//What's wrong aibou?//

  


/Huh?/ Yugi realised he'd opened their link without realising it. /It's okay Yami. It's nothing./ Yugi insisted.

  


//Nothing huh?? So who's this mystery person you're so mad at?// Yami asked curiously.

  


Yugi sighed. /I'll tell you all about it when I get home./ He promised.

  


He followed his friends out of the classroom.

  



	2. Rivaled Love Chapter Two

~*~*~

  


**Chapter Two**

  


Yugi walked home in silence. He heard his friends goofing around on their way to the game shop, but he just didn't feel like participating. He had to tell Kaiba about Yami soon, especially if they were going to go further than heavy petting. How would Kaiba take finding out he also shared his body with a five thousand year old spirit of a pharaoh.

  


Granted, ever since his duel with Pegasus, Yami had been able to separate himself from Yugi. But he had to stay near the Millennium Puzzle. Well, maybe not near as in same house, but same country. And no matter how far Yami went, well, okay, they only split up as far as the edge of town, but he could still mind-speak to Yami as clearly as when they were standing together. And to be honest, he really didn't want Yami too far from him.

  


What if Kaiba freaked, or hated him, or thought he was too weird?

  


They got to the game shop.

  


He waved goodbye to his friends and went in, greeting his grampa absently and trailing upstairs. He dumped his backpack in it's usual spot by the desk and sat down on the bed.

  


/Yami? Can you come out for a while? I need to talk to you./

  


There was a flash of light and Yami appeared on the bed beside him. He pulled Yugi into a hug.

  


"What's wrong hikari?" Yami asked in concern.

  


Yugi cuddled closer. Yami started stroking his hair soothingly.

  


/I have something I need to tell you./ Yugi thought to him.

  


//What is it?//

  


/It's about Seto./

  


"Kaiba?? What's he done now??" Yami asked angrily.

  


"Oh, it's nothing like that." Yugi reassured his worried yami. 

  


"Then what's worrying you?"

  


Yugi looked Yami in the eyes, making sure he had his fullest attention. "Seto kissed me."

  


"WHAT??!" Yami's indignant shriek echoed through house.

  


Yugi panicked and jumped on top of Yami, holding his hands over Yami's mouth. Trying to stop anything else he might yell.

  


"Shhh! What if someone hears you??" Yugi listened intently for a moment, sighing in relief when no rushed footsteps came pounding up the stairs.

  


Yami was muttering beneath Yugi's hands. "Good for nothing lout. Poacher. That vulture." Yami pulled Yugi toward him, growling beneath his breath. "Trying to take what's mine." He glared at Yugi who was looking at him in shock. "Mine."

  


Yugi squirmed out of Yami's arms. "Uh, Yami? Are you feeling okay?" 

  


"NO!" He roared. "How dare he." Yami peered at Yugi. "You did tell him to get lost didn't you?" Yami frowned. "No, you wouldn't. You're too nice to do something like that."

  


Yugi groaned and held his head in his hands. /This cannot be happening./ He muttered to himself. Or so he thought.

  


//Why can't it?// Yami asked waspishly. //How could you let him kiss you?//

  


/Contrary to popular belief, Seto isn't all bad. And I happen to like him./ He stuck out his chin and crossed his arms. Just short of saying 'So there'. 

  


Yami was glaring accusingly at Yugi when he noticed the white bandages around his wrists where the coat had ridden up, due to Yugi's crossed arms.

  


He snatched one of Yugi's forearms gently in a firm grip and looked at the wide bandages.

  


"What happened?" Yami asked. His face and voice devoid of expression.

  


Yugi gave a weak laugh which quickly died out in Yami's silence. "Uh, accident?" He tried sheepishly.

  


"What happened?" Yami asked again. His eyes hard.

  


Yugi sighed. "I had an argument with Seto the other day. Just before the first class at school. We got a bit carried away, that's all." Yugi told Yami earnestly. "It's partially my fault anyway, I kept pushing him. I wouldn't leave him alone." Yugi's shoulders slumped. "I felt sorry for him. He seemed so alone. I shouldn't have accused him of being cold."

  


"How did you go from fighting, and getting bruised to him kissing you?" Yami wanted to know.

  


Yugi blushed. "I made some remark about Seto being too scared to accept help and wanting to die rather than have our support, and he got mad. The next thing I knew Seto had my wrists and had me pinned against the wall, consequently he was pressed up to me." Yami growled when he heard this. Crimson eyes burned.

  


"And then he kissed you." Yami stated. "Was he still holding your wrists?"

  


"Only for a little bit. He did let go." Yugi supplied helpfully.

  


"Did you even try to push him away?" Yami demanded.

  


Yugi picked at the bedsheet, his face red with embarrassment. "Um, actually, I kinda pulled him closer." 

  


Yami tilted his head towards Yugi. Ruby, black and gold locks swaying gently. There was a distant expression in those normally fiery eyes. Yami's mind focused on something else. He pulled himself back, facing his little light. "Does this mean you're letting him court you?" Yami asked finally.

  


"Huh?" Yugi tried to figure out what Yami meant.

  


Comprehension dawned. "Oh, you mean like dates?" 

  


Yami resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall. "Yes, like dates." He ground out from gritted teeth.

  


Yugi looked slightly uncertain. "I don't really know. We never discussed it? Why?"

  


Yami stood up. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He kept shooting Yugi calculating looks. 

  


Finally he spoke. "Yugi...?"

  


"Yes Yami?" Yugi looked at his darker half anxiously. He'd been acting so strange.

  


"How do you feel about me?" Yami asked his hikari intently. Crimson eyes boring into lavender.

  


Yugi wondered why his yami was asking him this. "You're my best friend. Why Yami?"

  


"Am I anything else to you? Do I mean anything more than a friend to you??" Yami asked abruptly.

  


"Yami? Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi was getting worried.

  


"Please, just answer my question." Yami pleaded.

  


Yugi thought seriously about what Yami asked. It obviously meant a great deal to his dark half, so he answered as best and as completely as he could. "You are more than a friend, you are the other part of my soul, Yami. You are my strength, my balance. You are my protector, my dark guardian. I trust you, have trusted you with my life, and the lives of those dearest to me."

  


Yami closed his eyes in unmitigated relief. Taking a deep breath he sat down beside his cross-legged aibou.

  


"Yugi?" Yami asked very softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think you could feel for me anything like you have felt with Kaiba?"

  


Yugi's cheeks pinked. He twisted his fingers together.

  


"Yugi-Hikari?" Yami whispered.

  


"S-sometimes, before...w-when I'm around y-you." Yugi stammered, flustered. "But I don't know if it's really the same. I didn't even know what I felt for Seto was until he kissed me."

  


"What if I kissed you hikari?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

  


Yugi reddened. "I can't." 

  


"Why not?" Yami quirked a brow.

  


"Because..." Yugi tried to explain. "Seto kissed me first."

  


"Has he asked you out?" Yugi's dark half asked. "Or made it plain you're in a relationship?"

  


Yugi scowled at his smug yami. "It's only been one day Yami. Neither of us know what we're doing yet."

  


"Doesn't matter." Yami smirked. "If he hasn't claimed you as his partner or lover than the playing field is wide open. And I get to court you too."

  


"Claimed??! What century are you living in Yami?!" Yugi yelped in outrage. "Anyway. It doesn't matter. He doesn't even know about you."

  


"How can he not? We've dueled him often enough." Yami pointed out.

  


Yugi shook his head. "We've usually had an arena between us, not to mention the Puzzle is good at clouding memories. Even my friends didn't notice for ages. And they were always with me."

  


Yami thought about this. Then his eyes gleamed. "So...he thinks I'm you..." He trailed off, thinking viciously.

  


"Oh no you don't. Nuh-uh. No way Yami. Nope." Yugi frantically shook his head at Yami, tri-coloured locks waving.

  


"What do you mean?" Yami asked innocently.

  


"I've seen you get that look in your eyes before. Whatever you're thinking you can just as well forget!" Yugi said determinedly. He sniffed disdainfully. "Anyway If you got close enough he'd be able to tell you weren't me. He's not daft."

  


Yami snorted. 

  


Yugi glared at him. "What?!" The angry teen snapped.

  


"I think he's got to be an idiot if he hasn't properly claimed you." He shot a smug look to his aibou. "Then again, I'm not going to complain."

  


"I'm not a fucking toy to be fought over, Yami!" 

  


Yami gaped at his little hikari. "Y-you. Mouth. Word. Eeep!"

  


Yugi blushed. /I've been around your influences far too much Yami./

  


Yami snickered. //I can't believe something like that came out of your innocent, sweet mouth, aibou.//

  


/What's this fascination with my mouth??/ Yugi thought, his mind flashing back at school when Seto called him sugar-lips. He giggled.

  


Yami looked at him wide-eyed. Yugi hadn't shut the link when he brought up the image. He coughed in surprise. Then the snickers broke out followed rapidly by full blown belly-laughs. Yugi stared as his dark half rolled around on his bed in hysterics.

  


Knock. Knock.

  


They froze. Yami jumped up. He still had tears streaming down his eyes from laughing so hard.

  


"Uh...who is it?" Yugi called. /Get back in the Puzzle Yami!/

  


//Nuh-uh. This is more fun.// His dark sent right back. Covering his mouth with his hands.

  


"It's me Yugi." Kaiba's husky voice came through the door.

  


"J-just a s-sec!" Yugi yelled, motioning frantically to Yami to get back inside his soul room. /Yami, If you don't go now I'll never forgive you!!/

  


Yami waved a hand at him. //Fine. Spoil my fun why don't you?// He gave a long-suffering sigh down the mind-link before vanishing with a flash.

  


Yugi went over to the door and opened it, looking up into Kaiba's puzzled face. "Did...I thought I heard voices. I didn't disturb anything important did I?" He glanced around the empty room.

  


"Uh, no. Nothing. Just uh, talking to myself. You know how it is." He gave a small laugh. He waved the other boy into his room and shut the door behind him. Yugi went and sat back on his place on the bed.

  


"Do you want to sit down?" Yugi asked. "There's the bed and the...uh, chair." 

  


Kaiba looked at the chair and than looked at Yugi pointedly. The chair was child-sized. Since Yugi was a lot smaller than his classmates he didn't always need to buy full-sized stuff. Unfortunately for Kaiba, his long frame had no chance of fitting in it. Kaiba sighed and shook his head amusedly at the smaller boy.

  


Kaiba sat beside Yugi on the bed. He pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Yugi snuggled into his embrace. He could feel Yami fuming.

  


//Well.// Came the impatient thought. //Are you going to tell him about me or do I need to make a dramatic appearance?// 

  


Yugi tensed. /Fine. But you'd better behave. Give me a minute./

  


Kaiba felt Yugi tense. "What's wrong?" 

  


Yugi turned worried indigo eyes up to Kaiba's face. He twisted his fingers in Kaiba's shirt absently.

  


"You know how you said you heard voices when you came up?" Yugi told him.

  


"Yes....?" Kaiba looked at his little angel. Yugi looked anxious. Kaiba frowned.

  


Yugi looked back down at the bed. "Well, I wasn't quite honest with you. I was talking to someone."

  


"But there's no-one else in here chibi ichi." Kaiba shot a suspicious look towards Yugi's wardrobe. Half expecting someone to jump out.

  


Yugi followed Kaiba's scowl and laughed. "No. I don't mean like that." Yugi sat up. Looking up at Kaiba seriously.

  


"You know, when we Duel. Have you ever noticed anything _different_ about me?" Yugi stressed.

  


Kaiba frowned in thought. If suddenly felt like a fog lifted. His eyes widened. Now that he thought about it, there were times when Yugi seemed...harder. Colder even. Not at all like he normally was. Kaiba had always just figured he was psyching himself up for their duels.

  


"Sometimes. I thought I was imagining it." Kaiba looked at Yugi intently. Not quite understanding where this was all going.

  


Yugi swallowed. "Seto. When we were dueling up on Pegasus's castle." He paused. _Now or never_. "What would you think if I told you that I was not the one who told my Celtic Guardian to attack your Blue Eyes?"

  


Kaiba looked at him in disbelief. "What?? But I was right there! I saw you. I heard the words come out of you mouth! What kind of game are you playing Yugi??" Kaiba demanded furiously.

  


Yugi watched Kaiba's reaction to his question. In all honesty he had to admit he had expected no less.

  


"I swear upon my life and those of my friends that I was not the one who almost killed you by ordering that attack." With that quiet statement Yugi had Kaiba's full attention. "However, I was the one who ordered my Guardian to stop."

  


"Are you crazy??" Kaiba hissed. "There were only the two of us dueling. _Me_ and _You_. No-one else." Kaiba stood up and glared down at Yugi in disgust. "I don't know what you're trying to do Yugi, but I suggest you take a good look inside. Because there were only two of us dueling. You cannot refute that." He stalked to the door.

  


As Kaiba started to reach for the handle Yugi's soft voice rang in the silence. "I can prove it Seto. Turn around and look."

  


Snarling, Kaiba twisted around. Fury evident by the tension in his long, toned frame. "Fine then. Prove it!"

  


Yugi climbed off his bed. /Yami, you can come out now./

  


There was a brief flash of light. Kaiba blinked. There standing beside Yugi was.....well, Yugi. Taller, darker, now that they were standing beside one another, Kaiba could see the differences. Differences which came out when Yugi dueled.

  


"Who the fuck are you?" Kaiba barked at Yami. He suddenly realised how he had appeared. "_What_ the fuck are you?"

  


"Mind your language." Yami shot at the blue-eyed teen. He glanced at Yugi. "Now I know where you got your language from aibou." He smirked as Yugi reddened.

  


Kaiba stalked over and stood barely a foot in front of Yami, forcing the smaller teen to tilt his head up to meet his rival's arctic blue eyes. Yugi was torn between coming to his yami's defense and just storming out to leave them to fight it out between them.

  


Yugi held his head and groaned. "Why me?"

  


Both taller boys turned to look at him with unreadable expressions.

  


Kaiba pointed to Yami whilst holding Yugi's gaze. "Who is he?" He demanded. 

  


Yugi pointed his finger at Yami. "Seto, meet Yami. He's the spirit from my Millennium Puzzle. You've actually met before, almost every time we duel." He pointed his finger at Kaiba this time. "Yami, officially meet Seto. You two should know each other well enough. Since we all duel together so often." Yugi uttered dryly.

  


Kaiba stared at the pair of almost twins. His mind working at break-neck speed. "How come there are two of you here. If you, " he said to Yami, "were the one who told your Guardian to attack, and you," he said to Yugi, "were the one who halted it, then why was there only one person on the castle roof?"

  


Yami had the grace to look ashamed. "We can share the same body, merging our minds into one entity. When we duel we become one body, one mind, one soul." Yami rubbed his head. "But this time, when we realised what we would have to do to win, our consciousness separated. I had control of Yugi's body. He insisted that he couldn't hurt you. I think he loved you even then."

  


Kaiba's head jerked towards Yami then Yugi. "How do you know what...? How did you know Yugi and I...?" He couldn't finish a sentence.

  


"When we merge. We become one. I know everything he knows. Unless he wants to keep it from me, but all surface thoughts are shared. I felt his despair and horror when I told my Celtic Guardian to attack." Yami's eyes shadowed. "I almost lost my hikari that day. He refused to merge after that. Afraid I would hurt one of his friends."

  


"Then how...?" Kaiba started.

  


"How did he stop the attack?" Yami asked.

  


Kaiba gave a sharp nod.

  


"He wrested control of his body back from me. He forced me back into the puzzle. And then, when he had lost..." They both went silent, remembering Kaiba's harsh words to the broken Yugi.

  


"I'm sorry for what I said to Yugi. Strength had nothing to do with it. He's one of the strongest people I know." He shook his head mournfully. "I don't regret what I did to end the Duel. I had no other choice. But I should never have been so hard on him."

  


Yami shook his head in apology. "I should not have told my Guardian to attack. But when I felt the depth of his feelings for you, feelings he didn't understand or even realise he had, I became jealous. Yugi is my light. I was willing to go to any length to rescue his grampa and make him happy. But I was afraid I'd lose him to you." _And I've already lost one of my loves. I won't lose another._

  


"I don't know what to say." Kaiba said, astonished. He turned pained eyes on the smaller youth. Kaiba realised Yami's eyes were blood red. And they were in agony. "You love him too, don't you?" Kaiba asked.

  


"With all that I am." Yami whispered, just loud enough for Kaiba to hear. "I know how he feels for you, but I don't know if he loves me back. He has always been careful, but recently...he has been shutting me out."

  


They stood in silence. Each in their own world.

  


Yami broke the silence. "I'll fight you if I have to. I cannot let him go. He is too much a part of me. But I also know that our fighting will hurt Yugi."

  


"Then we call a truce. We keep our fighting to the dueling arenas. We let Yugi choose between us." Kaiba declared.

  


Yami frowned. "What if he can't, or he refuses?"

  


The two somber teens turned to Yugi, Kaiba gasped, Yami cried out in shock. Yugi was staring at them with wide unseeing eyes, he was reliving the worst day of his life. He could feel his body move, his voice give the go ahead and Kaiba standing on that wall, accepting. Willing to die. Locking away his yami, the other half of his soul. He dragged in a desperate breath, which came in as a sob. Yugi had shoved his fists in his mouth to muffle the sound. He had tears slowly sliding down his face.

  


"Oh no, aibou." Yami pulled Yugi's small fists from his mouth, Kaiba wiping Yugi's eyes with a soft tissue.

  


Yugi drew in a cracked breath. The two taller boys forgot their problems and concentrated on the distraught boy. Kaiba lifted him up and laid him gently on the bed. Yami covered him up with a blanket. Yugi's eyes drifted shut.

  


They left the room and shut the door quietly.

  


"Does Yugi's grandpa know about you?" Kaiba asked quietly when they sat down.

  


Yami looked up towards the blue-eyed boy. "Yes."

  


The room fell into an awkward silence. Without Yugi there they didn't know quite what to say.

  


Finally, Yami spoke. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, standing.

  


"Please, Coffee." Kaiba nodded. "I'll check on Yugi while you make them." Kaiba stated, half expecting the other to object. When nothing was said he got up and quietly opened Yugi's door.

  


He slid in, careful not to make any sound. Walking up to the bed he saw that Yugi was in a deep sleep, his chest still shuddering with every indrawn breath. Kaiba watched him for a minute. Then he leant over Yugi, brushing back a golden bang from the smaller boy's tear-stained face and kissed him gently on his forehead.

  


When he turned round to leave he saw Yami standing at the doorway, watching him, his face unreadable in the shadows. Yami turned and left, Kaiba following him. He shut the door silently and sat back down next to Yami on the couch, noticing the drinks ready on the small table. Exactly the same as when Yugi had done it last.

  


Yami passed a black coffee to Kaiba, watching as he added his two sugars and barely any milk. He shrugged, picking up his hot chocolate, proceeding to add twelve sugars into the half-full cup, much to the appalled shock of the other boy. Yami then filled the rest with hot milk. He stirred vigorously. 

  


"Fuck me!" Came the expletive out of Kaiba's horrified mouth.

  


Yami took his first sip and sighed, flopping into the soft back of the couch in ecstasy, moaning his appreciation, eyes closed to capture the full effect from the cup of ambrosia cradled in his hands.

  


Yami, his eyes still shut, smirked. "If you insist."

  


"Oh ha ha." Kaiba growled. "Real funny...." Something occurred to the cobalt-eyed youth. He frowned.

  


"What's your name?" If he had the other guy's full name maybe he'd be able to find something out through his computers about this 'spirit'.

  


Yami gave him a funny look. "Yugi already answered that."

  


"No, he gave me your first name." Kaiba pointed out. "I want to know the rest of it."

  


"Why Kaiba??" Yami asked, smug. "So you can run a check on it?"

  


Kaiba looked blankly at him. "I have no idea what you mean." _Damn. He's quick._

  


Yami snorted. "Yami isn't my real name anyway." He stated offhandedly.

  


Kaiba looked sideways at the sprawled boy. "Oh?" He asked, appearing uninterested. "So...what is it then?"

  


"Can't remember. Most of my memories are missing. Or jumbled." Yami shrugged. He didn't know his own name yet, but he remembered more than he'd let his young hikari believe. Which was why Yugi thought the spirit didn't like Kaiba. Liking him had nothing to do with it. Loving him...._Amoset_. _I can still see your face. My Set. _Yami frowned inwardly. One of the reasons he stuck to calling the other boy by his family name. Seto was just to close to his pet name for his lost lover Amoset. He pushed away the memories threatening to rise. Focusing on his drink. Showing no expression of his turmoil outwardly. _Stop thinking about it. _Yami shot a small, guarded look at the sprawled teen. He got an idea.

  


_This could be fun._

  


Yami took another sip of the sweet chocolaty treat. He moaned in a paroxysm of pleasure, little sighs escaping.

  


Kaiba swallowed. With his eyes shut like that, and his features relaxed in bliss, he looked identical to Yugi. His body responded to the stimuli, the same as it would if it were Yugi's mouth uttering those delightful sounds. Kaiba cleared his throat and adjusted his trousers, leaning forward holding his cup, hoping to disguise the effect Yami was having on him. He blushed.

  


Yami cracked open an eye, noticing Kaiba's predicament. He snickered.

  


"What!" Kaiba snapped.

  


Yami shook his head. "Nothing." He said innocently, although the effort was wasted when he started snickering again.

  


Kaiba growled at Yami.

  


"Down boy." Yami drawled, amused at the other teen's discomfort.

  


"I don't happen to find this amusing." Kaiba snapped at Yami, the latter doing his best to keep the innocent expression firmly on his face.

  


Yami repeated the procedure, taking a sip and moaning.

  


"Will you stop that." Kaiba hissed.

  


Yami sat up and looked pointedly at Kaiba's trousers. "It's not my fault if your body can't tell the difference between myself and Yugi." 

  


"Yes, well, unfortunately for me, those noises you make sound just like the ones Yugi makes when he's aroused. Which happens to affect me!" Kaiba ground out. 

  


Yami scowled at the taller boy. "Since I don't know what sounds Yugi makes when he's aroused how could I know that." Yami slammed his cup on the table and stalked off angrily to the kitchen.

  


Kaiba watched him go. Something about Yami seemed to rub him the wrong way. He felt sparks when the smaller boy came near him, similar, but not quite the same as with Yugi. It seemed that even his body couldn't tell the difference. It was like he was having to remind himself that the crimson eyed youth and Yugi were separate. He wasn't having much luck. Yami was too much a part of Yugi for him to feel comfortable. _I'm just jealous._

  


_Damn him. _Yami thought dispiritedly. Kaiba really knew how to press his buttons. He stared out through the second-story window. The city lights twinkled like stars in the evening sky. 

  


/Yami?/ He felt his aibou wake up. /Is something wrong?/

  


//No hikari, I'm sorry I woke you// Yami could feel Yugi wipe the sleepiness out of his eyes. /Is Seto still here?/ Yugi asked.

  


//Yes.// Yami could feel his aibou's indecision. //Why?//

  


Yugi got out of bed and stretched. /Because I don't want the day to end like this. I didn't mean to fall asleep./

  


Yami made Yugi a hot drink and carried it through to the bedroom. As he made his way past the living room he called to Kaiba. "He's awake. He wants to see us."

  


Without waiting for the other youth's response Yami entered Yugi's room. 

  


Yugi had turned on his bedside and desk lamps, bathing the room in a warm cosy glow. He sat in the centre of the bed and took the hot chocolate gratefully. Kaiba came in. Yugi patted the bed on either side of him. Rolling his eyes at Kaiba and Yami when they glanced at each other before settling down gingerly on the bed.

  


Yugi watched them both carefully as he sipped his drink, surprised at the small guarded looks they kept shooting each other when they thought they weren't looking. His violet eyes widened. He could feel the tension in the air. /You like him./ He sent in amazement to his other half.

  


Yami's head shot around to stare at Yugi. "NANI???!!" His eyes narrowed. //Don't go there aibou.//

  


Yugi stared evenly at him, unperturbed. /Why not. I can see the way you're looking at each other./

  


They both turned to stare at the brunette teen who had been watching them cautiously since Yami's outburst. He frowned at the spiky-haired boys. "What's going on?" He raised a brow at Yugi. "Why did he just yell?"

  


Yugi glanced at Yami who started shaking his head emphatically at the younger boy. //Oh no you don't aibou. You have no idea what I feel.//

  


Yugi narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being told he didn't know what he was thinking. He put on his best poker face, the one he'd learnt from watching Yami. /You look at Seto really hard and tell me you don't feel anything for him at all./ Yugi instructed the pharaoh.

  


Kaiba watched as a range of emotions flitted past Yami's face, and Yugi's eyes narrowed in....anger? Then his face went blank. _What is going on here?_

  


Yami swallowed. He couldn't. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he could not lie. //Fine.// He turned that piercing crimson gaze on the unsuspecting blue-eyed youth, making him start.

  


"Uh...Yugi? Yami?" Kaiba asked. He knew something was going on between them, but unless they were telepathic...maybe they were. Kaiba frowned. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

  


"Stay out of this. Kaiba." Yami growled. He glared at Yugi. //Yes I do feel something for him...// He paused at Yugi's sudden smirk, so like his own. //...but that's only because he reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago.// His eyed darkened, in anger or sorrow Yugi didn't know. //I can't go through that again.// The scarlet-eyed pharaoh suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to escape. He didn't want to remember....not now.

  


Yami jumped off the bed, almost racing to the door. He was stopped by an arm which reached out lightning fast to grab him as he passed. Yami stared at the arm then glared at it's owner. "Let. Go." He enunciated.

  


Kaiba's lips pulled in a taut line, his grip tightened. "No. Not until you tell me what the HELL is going on here."

  


Yugi put down his half full cup of chocolate on the bedside table. He turned to face the two taller boys whose gazes hadn't parted. 

  


Yami's bright ruby orbs dimmed. He sent a dull glance to the young CEO. "Please. Let go." He said monotonously. Worried, Kaiba dropped his hand from Yami's arm. The smaller youth striding out the door swiftly, not wanting to return to his soul room.

  


Kaiba looked at Yugi questioningly. The younger boy sat on the bed with a vague look in his eyes.

  


/Yami. Please, we need to talk about this. You can't just walk off./

  


//Watch me.// Came the scathing reply.

  


Yugi sighed, catching sight of the look on Kaiba's face as he did so.

  


"What's wrong with him?" Kaiba asked. Part of him concerned at what the other youth may do in the state he was in.

  


Yugi turned an anxious gaze on his other love. "I...he....I..." He stopped, rubbing a hand through his tri-coloured locks.

  


"Were you talking to him?"

  


Yugi lifted a brow. "Yes. That obvious?"

  


Kaiba shrugged. "Yeah." He held open his arms, half expecting Yugi to ignore the invitation. The violet-eyed youth didn't. He shuffled over the bed and snuggled up into Kaiba's chest. Needing the comfort. He felt the strong arms wrap around him.

  


They stayed like that for a time. Yugi didn't want to let go. He listened to Kaiba's reassuring heartbeat and breathed in the scent that he was rapidly starting to crave around him. The scent of fresh icy brooks and dark forests. His cologne had a woodsy, earthy heavyness which lingered around the brunette, accenting his own scent. Yugi wanted to stay like this forever. But he had to ask. "Seto?"

  


"Yes little one?"

  


"How do you feel about Yami?" He asked softly, his head still burrowed in Kaiba's chest. He heard Kaiba's heartbeat quicken.

  


Kaiba swallowed. _What on earth possessed him to ask me that?? _He nuzzled Yugi's hair, trying to get more time to think about what he was going to say, glad that the spikes that adorned the other's head were soft, rather than stiff. "Yugi..." He tensed. Not quite knowing what to say. _Will he think I'm betraying him? What if I tell him how my body reacted to his darker self and he doesn't like it?_

  


The small teen felt Kaiba's indecision. "It's okay Seto. I don't mind." He gave Kaiba a wide innocently sweet smile which made the brunette's heart clench.

  


Kaiba turned a pained gaze on the petite teen. He shook his head. "Gomen nasai chibi ichi."

  


"Why?" Yugi looked truly puzzled. "I don't mind if you like Yami." He stated, much to the bewilderment of the blue-eyed billionaire. Yugi gave him a knowing look, which somehow seemed at odds with his innocent demeanor. "Yami is a part of me Seto." He gave the taller boy an unconcerned shrug. "It wouldn't be a betrayal."

  


"But...Yugi. I don't know if it's possible to love two people." His shoulders slumped. Yugi knew that this was not a regular state for the taller boy. Normally he refused to show anything which could be construed as a weakness. His voice trailed off into a whisper. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

  


Silence hung in the air.

  


Yugi frowned, thinking things through. _Is Seto right? _Some of the feelings he had for Kaiba were reflected with Yami._ I....Do I love them both? Can I love both of them? I don't even know if what I feel for Yami is the same as what I feel for Seto. They are so different, one fiery, one icy. They make me feel alive. They make me want to be all that I can. _Yugi giggled, making Kaiba glance curiously at him. _And they both make me feel tingly and hot inside._

  


_I think. Yes. Could I live without them? Could I simply let things return to the way they were? No. I need them. They make me feel whole, complete. I...I love them. I really do love them. _Yugi felt awed. He hadn't realised the depth of his feelings. He turned shining eyes towards the brunette who was watching him closely.

  


Yugi leant towards him. He placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. "I love you Seto."

  


Kaiba's eyes opened wide. "Yugi?" 

  


Yugi placed his finger over Kaiba's mouth. "Shhh." He looked into Kaiba's eyes. Making sure he had his full attention. "I do love you Seto."

  


Kaiba shut his eyes. _Please, don't say 'but you love him more'._

  


"Seto. Look at me." Kaiba opened his eyes. Carefully blanking them to hide his hurt at what he assumed Yugi was going to say next. "I've thought about it, and I've come to realise that I love you......and Yami. You are my ice Seto. He is my fire. I need both of you. And I think, that maybe, if you thought about what you feel, then maybe you could love us both back."

  


Yugi finished his softly spoken speech and sat back, waiting for his love's reply.

  


Kaiba sat in stunned silence. He hadn't expected that.

  


"Yugi.....I....Oh, _Aishiteru_." Kaiba pulled the anxiously waiting boy into his arms, wrapping them around his small frame. "I love you." He whispered, feeling a sudden sense of calm when he said it. _It feels right._

  


~*~*~

  


Tbc....

  


~*~*~

  


Thanx to everyone who reviewed this!! *hugs*

  


S. Wing 

Blue September 

Chibi-chan 

lupusdragon 

shadow 

Learza 

Ex-Angel, Dice, and Bakura 


	3. Rivaled Love Chapter Three

  


**Chapter Three**

  


_Damn! Dammit! Ra help me. Why is this happening? _Yami quietly made his way out of the house, careful not to disturb Sugoroku. He didn't want to have to explain his whereabouts, and grampa did seem to worry an awful lot. Yami closed off his link to his hikari. Refusing even the slightest contact, for fear it would drive him over the edge. His emotions were just too close to the surface right now, and the dark one didn't want to lose control.

  


The slim spiky-haired youth slid into the shadows of the late evening night. He made his way to the park, not wanting to go anywhere their friends may be. The park was large enough to get lost in safely. 

  


It was all just too much. How could the Gods possibly be this cruel? It wouldn't have been so bad if Seto had only looked like his lost love, but they were almost identical. They both had the same icy demeanor, the same eyes, hair, way of talking. Even the same expressions. And then there was his brother Mokuba. Even though the boy was only ten there were strong resemblances to the man he was to become. Rumak. The ever faithful younger brother of his beloved Amoset. _My Set._

  


And then there was his obsession with his dragons.

  


No. There was simply too much coincidence to be shrugged aside.

  


But why now, why now when he had lost his heart to his young hikari. The light in his darkness. He was happy, he had been content to wait until Yugi was slightly older, old enough to understand for himself what Yami felt. Until Kaiba kissed him.

  


_Have I lost him? _Yami didn't notice the tears beginning to slip down his face. _And Kaiba. Why does he affect me like that? _

  


  


In all honesty, wanting to rescue Yugi's grampa had only been one of the reasons he'd been willing to take the risk that Kaiba could have died. _It's not right. _ He'd been so desperate not to lose Yugi, and yet he had already felt the pangs of heartache every time he looked upon his dueling nemesis. He and Yugi were too similar inside, where they loved. Yami had known that if was possible for him to have loved Amoset so unreservedly then Yugi had the same capability towards Kaiba. Yami and Yugi had both started off as rivals towards the blue-eyed teen, in both reincarnations, and just as Yami had lost his heart, he knew it was possible that Yugi would do so as well.

  


_And now he has. I've lost him. _Yami stopped and looked around trying to get his bearings. He wiped his eyes with trembling hands, stifling the sob threatening to break out. _Oh my precious light._

  


Yami walked along to the small lake that was popular during the day. This late in the evening it was deserted, the dropping temperature making people seek out other entertainment, for which the distressed pharaoh was grateful. 

  


The dark water rippled gently in the moonlight, barely a hint of a breeze was in the air. Yami walked up to the man-made stone-laid edging that framed the water. He sat down by the water's edge, idly trailing a hand in it's cool depths. Looking down, Yami caught sight of his reflection, His black crown of hair with it's blood-red spike tips and sharp golden bangs seemed muted in the dark surface.

  


Yami thought about them. He knew his light half often thought that Yami looked so much like his counterpart because of the puzzle and because they shared part of their soul, but Yami knew different. It was odd how no-one seemed to question the fact that the spikes were natural, soft and silky, not in the least bit stiff. But in this day and age no-one really questioned it. But Yami knew differently. Yami didn't so much resemble Yugi, as Yugi resembled Yami.

  


In a way it was comforting. Yami knew that Yugi had been destined to become his hikari from the moment he was born, simply because of his hair. Just as Ryou was destined to become hikari to Bakura. 

  


There was no real coincidence when it came to the Millennium Items. Fate had her plans, and she didn't seem to mind who got caught in the crossfire. There was once a time when the fates had loved him. His life had been perfect. But like all perfection, it couldn't last. He had lost everything dear to him. Everyone he loved. He had failed his people, his land and his Gods. It was one of the reasons he'd been successful in sealing the shadow realm as Pharaoh. He had willingly given his life to ensure his spells' success.

  


_And look where that got me? _Yami thought deprecatingly. Yami had thought that when he sacrificed his life he would be reunited with his love in the afterlife. But instead he had become trapped inside his very own spell, inside the puzzle which would one day lead him to his little light. And his reborn lover. 

  


Most of the past five millennia had not been too bad. He had existed inside the puzzle with no memory of anything, not even himself. He had had barely any self-awareness, content to roam the secrets of the puzzle and live in seclusion. Drifting. Until Yugi had solved the puzzle. 

  


When Yami had merged with his young light he'd started to regain his memory. Only in small flashes until the day he'd helped Yugi to defeat Kaiba. After he'd won the duel with Yugi, Yami had made his.....well, mistake isn't quite the right word, it was more of a necessary catalyst. When he'd opened Kaiba's mind he'd been sent snatches of memory of which the young brunette teen himself was unaware. Images of when he was in Egypt. When his name was not Seto, but Amoset. 

  


It had shocked the spirit of the pharaoh. He knew the teen was somehow familiar, but to see himself in the youth's mind, older somehow, happy, he couldn't believe it. Then when he'd remembered. When he realised that the blue-eyed billionaire was his dead love. He didn't know what to do. He had already fallen in love with his young hikari. Yami knew that there were no guarantees that Kaiba would be the same towards Yugi as he had been towards Yami in this past life. 

  


Then the rivalry started. And the similarities between the events of the past and the present began to almost mirror themselves. Even Pegasus had to show up. Even if his name had changed. But the events of the past and the future had become so similar they had shaken the crimson-eyed pharaoh.

  


Yami could clearly remember when Kaiba had been his beloved Set, when he had been the High Priest of Egypt. The Master of Dragons, when his precious Blue-Eyes were alive and well, roaming the skies. Their blue-white colour was a symbol of life back then. Their colour the same as the pure, clear water which sustained the dry, arid land. When they died, the land turned red, cracking and parched. The end of his reign. The end of everything. When his Set had..._No! I won't remember. I can't, can't ever live through the memories again. _

  


The small pharaoh rubbed his eyes, willing the tears threatening to fall back into his eyes. Yami felt a sharp tug down his bond with Yugi. He ignored it. Tightening his fists to keep from screaming out in pain and frustration. A few more tugs, then a soft nudge and the sensation stopped. He could almost hear Yugi's forlorn sigh.

  


_I'm sorry aibou. _Yami thought to himself. _But I can't deal with this yet. Not right now._

  


Yami stared down, watching as the pale moonlight reflected down into the murky water. He heard footsteps, then a crackling noise as someone stood out from the bushes behind him. Yami turned.

  


"Jounouchi??"

  


"Yami??"

  


They stared. Jounouchi looked almost as bad as Yami felt.

  


"Whatcha doin' out here anyways?" The honey blond asked, brushing back his shaggy mane uncomfortably. He looked around. "Where's Yugi?"

  


Yami turned back to the water, not wanting the other boy to see the pain that flashed through his eyes. "At home." The crimson-eyed youth stated.

  


He heard Jounouchi settle down next to him. "I thought you two were joined at the hip." He threw out. Skipping a stone along the surface of the dark lake.

  


They sat in a wary silence. Yami shook the water off his hand, leaning back to look at the starry sky.

  


"What's wrong with you?" Yami asked after sitting in an uncharacteristic silence with the taller boy. Normally by now Jounouchi would have been chattering away at a mile a minute, not really caring if the other person actually wanted to hear what he was saying. But he had been silent for far too long.

  


Jounouchi gave a weak laugh. "What makes ya think there's anything wrong?"

  


Yami raised a brow at him.

  


The blond sighed. "There's no gettin' past you, is there?" He said wryly. He settled down next to Yami, hands behind his head like a pillow. He stared at the stars, not really seeing them. 

  


"It's Ryou......and Bakura." He said finally. 

  


Yami waited, knowing he would continue when he found the words. Jounouchi shot a quick look at Yami. Shrugging when the older boy simply watched him. Jounouchi felt like he'd known the small pharaoh for years. Which made it easy to talk to him. _Must be 'cause he looks so much like Yugi. _He thought. 

  


The caramel-eyed boy took a deep breath. "It's kinda weird. But I think I love them." Jounouchi paused. "Can you love two people?" He mused out loud. He turned to look at Yami, jumping when the other boy shot upright. Yami visibly froze, then gave a small shudder. Jounouchi watched as the shuddering got stronger until he realised the smaller pharaoh wasn't shuddering, he was trembling.

  


"Uh..Yami? Buddy? You okay?" Jounouchi asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was worried. The other boy was usually so strong, collected. He got passionate about what he believed in, but nothing had ever phased him this badly.

  


_Shit? Do I call Yugi? What's wrong with him?? _Jounouchi tried again. "Yami??" He shook the other boy gently, starting when he raised agony-filled garnet eyes on him. He looked past Jounouchi, not really seeing. "_Can you love two people?_" He whispered, almost to himself. Jounouchi heard.

  


With more tact than people would normally have given the tawny-eyed youth credit for, Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the distraught pharaoh and simply held him, letting the smaller youth let it all out. He didn't say a word, not wanting to make things worse.

  


_I wonder who he means? _Jounouchi thought as he held the smaller boy. _Yugi has to be one of them......but I've never seen Yugi or Yami like anyone else like that. _Jounouchi frowned. _Have I been ignoring them? _He thought about this. _No. But they haven't met anyone else. And I can't see them with Honda, or Anzu...and we haven't seen Mai or Ryujii in ages._

  


Jounouchi stroked the tri-coloured locks, amazed at how downy they were. They bounced back up as his hand trailed over them and he wondered absently if Ryou's, and Bakura's were the same. He sighed. _Seems like I'm not the only one with love troubles._

  


Jounouchi waited until the sobs dried out into hitched breaths. Giving the smaller youth time to compose himself. He gave the pharaoh time to dry his eyes, giving him one last hug. "Feeling better?" He asked gently.

  


Yami gave him a small smile. Glad that no-one else had witnessed his tears.

  


"Thank you." Yami whispered softly, moving back to sit on the grass. He tucked his head on his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest.

  


Jounouchi shrugged. "Hey, it's what friends are for, ne?"

  


Yami grinned, although the effect was slightly skewed by the tear tracks on his face. Jou pulled out a packet of pocket tissues, handing them to the crimson-eyed youth. "Here."

  


Yami took them gratefully, wiping the evidence of his loss of control from his face. "Arigato."

  


"C'mon, I'll walk ya home." Jounouchi offered. "We'll take the long way back. That should give you time to sort yourself out." He brushed off the grass from his stonewashed jeans. Frowning when he realised the pale blue material had a few grass streaks. "Damn. Looks like I may as well go home too." He started onto the paved path, waiting while Yami threw the tissues he'd used away into a landscaped bin.

  


They walked out of the park in silence, taking the long way out as Jounouchi had suggested. It wasn't an awkward quiet, it felt right not talking. Just walking and thinking.

  


"Well....guess I'll see you and Yugi tomorrow then."

  


Yami looked up in surprise. They'd walked all the way to the game shop without him noticing. Yami gave the blond an encouraging smile. "Good luck with Ryou.....and that old grave robber." He said softly. "And thanks for, well, you know..." He trailed off awkwardly.

  


Jounouchi gave him a cheeky grin, making Yami glad to see him part-way back to his old self. "S'okay, it's what friends are for." He gave the smaller boy a wink. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. Deal?"

  


Yami nodded. "Deal."

  


Jounouchi gave him one last grin before waving and walking away, quickly disappearing into the shadows. Yami watched him go. _You always were a loyal friend_. The dark spirit froze. _Where did _that _come from. Did...? Was Jounouchi part of my past? I don't dare recover all my memories._ Yami wrapped his arms around his chest, a classical defensive move, had anyone been there to see it._ I'm not ready. It hurts too much. _Rubbing his eyes tiredly Yami put aside the thought, staring at the shadows which had swallowed up his friend. Yami waited a moment before opening the door silently. He crept up the stairs after locking up again, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

  


He slid into his hikari's room, noticing that he'd left the desk light on. He made his way to Yugi's bed. The small teen was fast asleep, still dressed, and it looked as though he'd fallen asleep sitting up, only to slide down into a ball on top of the covers. Yami grimaced and pulled the duvet over the sleeping boy. _He looks so peaceful, innocent. Maybe this is for the best. Kaiba is from his world, not some old relic. What can I offer the boy? What could I offer either of them? _

  


He brushed back some of Yugi's soft golden bangs from his face, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. _My little light. My love. Sleep well._ Yami switched off the desk light, blanketing the room in darkness. He retired back into his soul room, sealing himself off from his hikari. The once cosy room dulled and went dark, leaving the spirit alone in his misery.

  


~*~*~

  


The sounds of birds chirping happily woke Yugi up. He sat up groggily, wondering why he was still dressed, before the memories of the previous night came flooding back. His eyes widened. _Yami!!_

  


Yugi immediately gave a tug down the mind-link, stopping when he realised that although Yami had returned to the puzzle there seemed to be a barrier in the way. /Yami?? Are you okay? I need to talk to you. Please. Yami?/

  


There was no answer. No response. /YAMI????/ Nothing. Not even the echo of a response. Yugi sighed. _Maybe he's asleep. _He thought about that for a second and just as swiftly discarded the idea. He'd always been able to call on his yami, regardless. This was more like a deliberate attempt to block him out.

  


The small violet eyed boy frowned, looking at the clock. The alarm wasn't due to ring for a good half hour, and Yugi didn't want to go back to sleep. He thought back to the night before as he made his way to the shower. After his talk with Kaiba he'd tried to contact his dark half, feeling the lack of response. He'd figured his yami simply need some time to think, but if he was still being ignored. _Did I hurt him that badly? _Yugi wondered, feeling guilty for the way he'd pushed the small pharaoh.

  


Kaiba had offered to look for his dark, but Yugi had declined, if Yami needed to think things through then Yugi would give him the space he needed. No matter how much it hurt. And hurt it did.

  


Yugi pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on getting ready for school. His grampa would already be up, he liked to check things through before opening the shop and they'd had a new shipment of gaming supplies the previous morning. Sugoroku would be hovering over the shelves making sure everything was perfect for the day to come. He really cared about his shop.

  


_I could always help. It would probably take my mind off things. _He finished his cereal and carried his bag down the stairs, dumping it behind the counter. Sugoroku turned at the noise, giving his grandson a huge smile.

  


"You're up early." He called out, stacking up some small game boxes.

  


Yugi came over and started passing them to his grampa. "I wasn't tired."

  


"Ah." Yugi fought the urge to scowl. Somehow his grampa could fit a whole world of meaning into that simple word. "Did it happen to have something with that little visit you had from Seto Kaiba by any chance?" He asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

  


"Honestly Grampa. Don't you have anything better to do?" Yugi questioned playfully, rolling his eyes at the smirk on his grampa's face.

  


"Sure." Sugoroku said. "But nothing quite as interesting."

  


Yugi snorted. "I bet."

  


"Hush now. You should show respect to your elders." Sugoroku scolded, his pale lavender eyes sparkling with laughter.

  


"Yes Grampa." Yugi smiled. Before both of them cracked up. Sugoroku stepped down from the step-stool he'd been using and folded the slightly smaller boy into a hug. He hadn't missed the shadows which had lingered in the boy's eyes.

  


"I love you Grampa." Yugi whispered against his grampa's old weathered cheek. He got a small sigh in return. "I know you do Yugi. I love you too."

  


He let go of the boy and shooed him away. "Go on." He pointed at the clock. "You may as well get a head start to school." Sugoroku gave his grandson a smug grin. "Maybe there's someone you want to meet, ne?"

  


Yugi flushed. "Jiichan....." He picked up his bag and waved goodbye to his grampa, blinking at the bright morning sunshine.

  


Yugi walked quickly, wanting to get to the school before most of the other pupils showed. _Maybe Seto will be there. I'll have to tell him about Yami. He might know what to do._ Yugi was almost at the school gates when a large beefy hand pulled him down a side alley. He was propelled forward until his backpack came into solid contact with the wall behind him. He gasped in shock.

  


Gathering his wits together from where his mind had been wandering, Yugi looked up at his attacker, or in this case, attackers. There were six youths surrounding him. The one who'd pulled him into the darkened alley was the largest, clearly a head over the rest. Four of them were wearing the same uniform as Yugi, but the other two, including the man Yugi was staring at frightfully, wore street clothes.

  


"Is this the one?" The big one asked one of the youths in uniform.

  


"Yeah. Can't forget that hair." The blonde youth answered, stepping forward so Yugi could see the cruel gleam which lit up his pale blue eyes.

  


"W-what do you want with me?" Yugi couldn't stop the quaver in his voice.

  


The blue-eyed youth stepped forward. His attitude making Yugi realise that he was the one in charge. "Oh we don't want anything with you little Mutou." He paused and smirked. "We want something to do with your boyfriend."

  


"What??! What boyfriend?" Yugi yelped before he could stop himself.

  


"Don't be coy with us. We saw that kiss you gave Kaiba behind the school." He licked his lips and leant down towards the frozen boy. "Very.....enlightening."

  


Yugi's eyes narrowed. Threats to himself he could take. But this creep was threatening one of his loves. "What are you planning on doing?" He asked flatly, crossing his arms in defiance.

  


The youth made a small motion with his hands and the others in the alley stepped forward.

  


"You see. It goes like this." He started ticki ng points off on his fingers. "One, we send a message to Kaiba. Something like....oh I don't know..." He paused, pretending to think. "Oh yes, I know, how about, he pays us off, and we let you live. Or two, he refuses and we beat you up then go after your grampa."

  


Yugi paled.

  


"Yes...we did some checking up on you. Very interesting, all those visits you've been getting from Kaiba." He clucked his tongue at the smaller boy. "The way we see it, Kaiba can afford to be generous."

  


"He won't fall for it." Yugi stated.

  


The tall blonde youth sneered at the trapped boy. "He will once you deliver our message." He stood back, making room for the rest of his gang. The intent was clear in their eyes.

  


_Shit! _Yugi sent a desperate blast down the mind-link. There was still no response. Then the blows started.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Aaargh! Gomen. Gomen nasai. Sheesh, everyone must think I hate Yugi the way I treat him. *sweatdrop* I don't! Honest! I just think that Yugi has an inner core of steel. So when I play with him he isn't likely to break.

  


The next chapters will probably take me a bit longer to churn out. This one *really* did me in. Whew! It will get lighter in the next chapters thought, this fic isn't as bad as the rest.

  


Thanx to everyone who reviewed. You guys make it worth the time and effort it took to write this thing.

  


Sweet-lil-Amychan 

Hazelnut a.k.a. Lia-chan

ExBobble06 

Learza 

S. Wing 

Ex-Angel, Dice, and Bakura 

Blue September 

lupusdragon

Chibi-chan 

  


Special thanks to Sweet-lil-Amychan. I wrote this after I read your story 'Agony of the Defeated'. I had never thought of ever writing something with Yami's and Kaiba's pasts in them, but after I read your story my mind kept running through 'What if...' scenario's. One of those what if's spawned this, and has inspired it's sequals, which are in the works. I would never have started writing if it hadn't been for you.

  


*respectful bow* Domo arigato Amychan.


	4. Rivaled Love Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

  


Kaiba looked at his watch again. The bell was due to ring at any second and Yugi still hadn't turned up. He could see the worried glances that Jounouchi and the rest of Yugi's friends kept shooting towards the door and he found himself becoming frantic. Something just didn't feel right.

  


The bell rang and still no sign of his small koi. Kaiba found himself drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk, garnering a few unbelieving looks. He never normally did anything but sit there. Kaiba didn't care. Yugi always showed, he'd never missed a day of school yet, and he'd been fine the night before when Kaiba had left.

  


Kaiba sighed impatiently, glancing outside the window. He looked back at his watch. Time seemed to drag by. The teacher turned to glare at him when he sighed again, Kaiba turned an icy stare back at her, making her freeze and turn back to the board.

  


He looked back at his watch. Only ten minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked at it. _Dammit Yugi. Where are you? _The pencil in his hand snapped in half, bouncing along the desk to land on the floor. Some of the more braver students started to whisper amongst themselves. He glared at them. Silence reigned.

  


Another ten minutes passed, still no sign of Yugi. Kaiba growled, looking at his watch. The pupils closest edged away from him, leaning as far back as their desks would allow. Kaiba dropped the useless half of the pencil back on his desk and went back to drumming his fingers impatiently on the hard wooden surface. The teacher turned to tell him off, but stopped when he bared his teeth in a wordless snarl, his eyes glittering darkly.

  


He saw Jounouchi start to fidget out of the corner of his eyes and realised that for once they had something in common. They were both worried about Yugi.

  


Most of the rest of the lesson went by in silence, the teacher declining to call on Kaiba for any answers and the rest of the students behaved perfectly for fear of him turning that piercing glare on them. All in all it was a pretty quiet hour.

  


Finally the bell rang. Kaiba stalked out of the classroom to his locker, intending to use his cell phone to find out where Yugi was. 

  


Jounouchi watched him go. _Man, if he were a cat his tail would be twitching from side to side. I wonder what's gotten into him?_

  


The students in the hallway parted like the red sea before the silently glowering youth. Many of them scattering out of Kaiba's way as soon as they glanced up. His whole frame emanated barely controlled anger. His eyes were almost black, flashing dangerously from the dimly reflected light in the halls.

  


He reached his locker, reining in the impulse to punch it open and be done with it. He was slamming it shut when a loud cry reached his ears.

  


"KAI-BA!!!"

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi didn't know how long he'd been lying there in the cold alley before coming back into consciousness, unsure as to what woke him. He tried to sit up, but realised he couldn't when his whole body lit up in fiery agony. He gave a half groan through his split and bleeding lip. _Help. Need __help. _He thought, before passing out again.

  


~*~*~

  


Yami paced back and forth inside his soul room. _Should I try to talk to them? What do I do?_ Yami paused. He felt so empty without the link to his hikari open. He sighed dejectedly. _Maybe....one little peek won't hurt. I'll just check on him briefly, after all he can't do much if he's at school. And if he tells me to get lost, well.....I'll deal with that if it happens._

  


Tentatively Yami opened the link, surprised when he got nothing back. //Yugi? Hikari? Are you alright?// Yami gasped as he got a sudden wave of pain from his light.

  


_Help. Need help. _

  


Yami clearly received the jumbled thought before the dark one lost all contact with his other half.

  


With a flash Yami appeared outside Yugi's body. He looked around for his hikari until a groan got his attention. He glanced down.

  


"YUGI!!!"

  


The younger boy was a mess of bruises and cuts. One nasty one had split open his cheek, sliding down in a parody of bloody tears.

  


"No, oh no, Yugi. I'm sorry, so sorry." With a quick flick Yami pulled off his navy blue coat. He wrapped the small teen up in it, leaving Yami in his usual leather concoction. _Damn. What do I do? _Yami looked around and realised where they were. _School. They have a nurses office._

  


Yami picked up the small boy effortlessly and carried him in the school gates. He heard the bell go as he walked up the steps.

  


Yami ignored the stares as he carried his hikari through the halls. He stopped one gaping girl long enough to get direction to the nurses office. He made his way there swiftly, striding through the open door.

  


"Hello!?" He called, surprised to see it empty of staff. There were four youths there. One not much bigger than Yugi, looked ill, the rest were bickering among themselves until they saw Yami. They looked at him curiously. After not much ever happened at school, so some relief from the monotony was welcomed.

  


A tall blonde nurse peeked around the door. She took one look at the bundle in Yami's arms and ushered him over to the treating room, motioning for him to lay Yugi on the bed.

  


"This is going to take a while." The nurse informed Yami when she got her first proper look at Yugi. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside."

  


Yami gave her a sharp nod and left them in the small white room, not wanting to delay her treating his little love. He had a sudden thought. _Kaiba._ He had a right to know what had happened to the small teen, and he was probably worried when Yugi didn't turn up in time for his class.

  


He was out the door in walking down the hall outside when he realised that he had no idea whereabouts the tall brunette would be in the school. He was also only as tall as the lower years, even if his leather-clad body indicated his age to be somewhat older.

  


Yami scowled at the masses of teens in the corridor. Most of them stopping to stare at him. Some were even giving him hungry looks, as if he were a walking dessert. _What? You've never seen leather and metal before?? _ Yami thought viciously. He glared at them. _Fuck! I'll never find him like this. _The svelte youth thought. He only had one option.

  


Taking a deep breath, he called out in his most commanding voice. 

  


"KAI-BA!!!"

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba spun round. He looked up, trying to see who would dare to shout at him like that. His eyes narrowed as the students parted revealing a shock of multi-coloured spikes. Kaiba stared.

  


"YAMI??!"

  


The dark one turned at the sound of Kaiba's voice, piercing him with a ruby glare. Yami stalked up to him, his leather-clad form moving with liquid grace. Kaiba drank the view of the dark spirit with reluctant appraisal. Yami stopped barely an inch away from the waiting brunette. He tilted his head back to stare the taller boy in the eyes.

  


"Well?" Kaiba drawled, making Yami narrow his eyes. "Why are you here? Where's Yugi?"

  


"Yugi's at the nurses office. I think he's been beaten." Yami watched as that sunk in.

  


"What!!?" Kaiba lowered his voice to growl at Yami furiously. "What the fuck do you mean 'you think'?"

  


Yami bared his teeth at the taller youth. "He was virtually unconscious when I found him. I had other things to do then to interrogate him."

  


"'When you found him'......when?" Kaiba ground out. His hands clenching into fists. "You were supposed to protect him!!" Kaiba roared. His eyes hardened to icy black diamonds. At that point, Yami realised how much he resembled his dragons.

  


"So I fucked up!" Yami roared back, eyes spitting fire at the taller youth. "Thanks to you I had other things on my mind. I didn't know my hikari was hurt. Do you really think I'd have let anything happen to him if I knew??"

  


"How would I know?" Kaiba spat at him maliciously.

  


Yami's eyes widened at the implication. A second later his hand was flying through the air. Kaiba caught his wrist before the slap could connect. He pulled the smaller boy towards him, twisting his captured wrist behind him as a prod. The tall brunette pulled Yami forward until their bodies were flush against each other.

  


Kaiba leant down. He whispered against Yami's ear . "I don't know you. Not like I know Yugi. Your very name is the epitome of darkness, Yami. How do I know what lengths you would go to to keep Yugi for yourself."

  


He paused.

  


"After all.....you were willing to kill me."

  


"Bastard!" Yami hissed back at him. "I would never hurt Yugi."

  


Kaiba gave a small half-shrug. He couldn't do much else with Yami pressed against him. "Maybe....maybe not. But he is hurt. And you weren't there."

  


"You don't know what you're talking about."

  


"I know you want Yugi." Kaiba pulled back so he could look Yami in the eyes. 

  


"And you don't? I know your type Kaiba. You can see Yugi's innocence and purity, and you want to own it, own him. Fucking him won't be enough for you. You'll end up destroying him."

  


"Neither of us are pure Yami, we've been molded by darkness, you can feel him calling out to you, can't you? He makes you feel warm, banishing all traces of the dark." Kaiba whispered seductively, trailing a hand down Yami's back, down over the curve of his spine. "You want him too. Want him to cry out your name in the heat of passion. You want to fill him, feel his hot, tight warmth around you. You want to lose yourself in him." He nuzzled against Yami's neck, hearing the large panting breaths the small pharaoh was trying to drag into his lungs at the images Kaiba invoked of his young light.

  


Kaiba released his hold on Yami's wrist, letting him jump back.

  


"Damn you Kaiba! Ra-dammed bastard! Damn you!" Yami panted, dizzy from Kaiba's overwhelmingly dark presence. Familiar and oh so tempting. Yami gulped down deep breaths between expletives. "You're nothing but a heartless bastard. You'll fuck Yugi and discard him. You don't care for anyone but yourself."

  


"You don't know anything Yami. I love him. He loves both of us. Not one more than the other. Equally. If you hadn't run away last night you would know this too." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest.

  


Yami froze. "What!!??"

  


Kaiba nodded slowly. "Exactly. He doesn't belong to you or me Yami. He's chosen both of us. How much we hate each other is irrelevant. You were so busy shutting yourself down away from him that he couldn't tell you. Yugi has an amazing capacity for love. I'll admit that it was his innocence that drew me towards him, but the closer I got, the more I realised that it wasn't just skin deep. It shines out from his very soul. His warmth and compassion is unrivaled."

  


Yami closed his eyes. "I know. I've seen it. I've seen his soul. It.....he's amazing. I can't lose him Kaiba. He freed me from the darkness. I love him so much it feels like every breath I take when I'm not with him is laced with knives." Yami opened shadowed crimson eyes.

  


Kaiba recognised the look. It was the same one that had greeted him every time he'd looked into a mirror. The same hollow feeling he got every time he'd thought about the small violet-eyed boy. At least now he knew that Yugi loved him, banishing part of that ache. Yami hadn't known. Kaiba felt a sudden kinship with the dark spirit. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his thick chestnut locks. He stepped forward and enfolded the smaller youth into a comforting hug, surprising himself. "I know." Yami froze at the contact before accepting Kaiba's gesture.

  


After a few moments Yami reluctantly extracted himself from Kaiba's embrace. "We should go to Yugi." Yami whispered. He looked around ruefully. "Maybe we should have been selling tickets." He said, nodding his head back at their audience.

  


Kaiba sighed when he realised the spectacle he and Yami had made. With a wry smile he told the spiky-haired youth. "Between you and Yugi my reputation is being shot to ribbons."

  


Yami raised a brow at that, declining to ask. He'd worm it out of Yugi later.

  


Kaiba wrapped an arm around Yami's waist, holding the boy close. All anger fled. Yami exhaled softly, not bothering to pull himself out of it. It actually felt quite nice. He felt a tug at his waist.

  


"C'mon. Yugi. Nurses." Kaiba pointed out.

  


Yami nodded, leaning against the taller boy as they made their way to their love.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi opened his eyes to a kind blonde framed face, warm green eyes sparkled at him. He groaned.

  


"Where am I?" He looked around. Lying back down as he recognised the room.

  


The nurse gave a wry grin. "I see you recognise the place."

  


"Yeah. I've been here enough times before." Yugi gave her a small smile. "You're new aren't you?"

  


She grinned. "Yep. Started 'bout a month ago."

  


The door opened. "Hello Yugi." Came the chirpy voice.

  


"Masani-san." Yugi greeted the small, brown-eyed brunette nurse. She'd been with the school for as long as anyone could remember. As attested by the small streaks of grey starting to show.

  


Masani gave him a grin. "Has Becka been taking good care of you?" She asked, coming to stand beside the bed.

  


Yugi raised a brow at the blonde. "Becka?"

  


Becka nodded. "It's short for Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becka."

  


Yugi nodded his understanding. "Who brought me here?" He asked. "Last thing I remember I was in the alley outside the gates."

  


"Oh some boy who looks like you brought you in. I told him to wait outside." Becka replied.

  


"Boy....looks like me???" Yugi paled, the blood draining from his face. _Yami? But how? Why? If he brought me here, why didn't he stop the attack? Does he hate me? _He scolded himself mentally. _Baka! You know he wouldn't do something like that. He probably re-opened the link too late to help._

  


The two nurses looked on in dismay as the mention of the other boy made Yugi pale.

  


"Yugi?" Masani asked quietly, halting the boy's thoughts. "Is there something wrong? Did that boy do this?"

  


Yugi shot her a horrified look. "NO! No, Yami could never do anything like that to me." He lowered his head. "We had an argument yesterday, he stormed off. I thought something had happened to him. I wasn't expecting him to be the one to bring me here. That's all."

  


"Is...is he still here?" Yugi asked.

  


Becka turned. "I'll go check. Do you want me to let him in if he is?"

  


"Onegai."

  


Becka nodded and left. Masuni pulled up a chair and sat down beside Yugi. "How do you feel?" She asked kindly.

  


"Sore. Bruised." He gave a small shrug, wincing slightly.

  


Masuni shook her head at him. "You were pretty lucky considering. Nothing is broken, but you've got some nasty bruises on your arms, legs and back. One of your ribs seems slightly bruised, but we don't know for sure. That cut on your cheek may scar, but if it does it won't be more than a silver line. You probably won't even be able to see it once it heals. You don't seem to have a concussion, but you will need someone to keep an eye out for you. I don't want you falling asleep by yourself tonight alone either." She frowned. "I also noticed that you had some bruises on your wrists that have been taken care of."

  


Yugi flushed. Remembering how he'd gotten them. "Yeah, um, they were from a little disagreement I had with someone. It's been taken care of now though." Yugi gave Masuni his most innocent blink. 

  


She sighed and gave his hair a ruffle, dropping the subject. "Get some rest and you'll be right as rain in no time. We'll write you out a prescription to help with the pain, just make sure you stay away from any strenuous activities. Okay?"

  


Yugi nodded. "Hai."

  


They heard a commotion outside. Masuni opened the door and stuck her head around the frame. The voices came through loud and clear.

  


"If he's going in then so am I." A familiar voice barked out.

  


"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. I'll ask him first. If he agrees _then_ you can go in."

  


"It's okay. Yugi will want to see him." Another familiar voice.

  


Masuni shut the door. Blocking out the voices. "You stay here, I'll go see ab..."

  


The door flung open. A seething Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway, Becka trying in vain to pull him back. His arctic blue eyes shot to Yugi, sitting on the bed. "Yugi! Tell her to let go."

  


Yugi grinned. "It's okay Becka. You can let Seto-kun go." She dropped his arm. Backing away when he snarled at her.

  


The tall brunette stalked up to the bed where Yugi was sitting. Yami a bare second behind him. 

  


"Seto, Yami." Yugi greeted. He ducked his head when he said Yami's name, not quite knowing where he stood with his dark half.

  


"Oh Yugi. Koi. I...sorry." Yami held out a hand towards Yugi for a second, pulling it back uncomfortably when he realised Yugi wouldn't be able to reach from the bed.

  


Kaiba sat down next to Yugi and folded him into a hug. He tilted Yugi's head up and gave him a gentle kiss. Yugi wound his arms around Kaiba's neck, returning the kiss with his whole body. When Kaiba pressed Yugi's smaller frame towards him, Yugi let out a half scream. Kaiba jumped back. "Yugi??!"

  


"Sorry." He rasped out. "Bruises."

  


Yugi held out his arms to his other half. "Yami?" He asked softly.

  


Yami went eagerly into Yugi's smaller arms, holding him gently. Yugi kissed him, making him jerk in shock. He suddenly remembered what Kaiba said in the halls._ He loves both of us. Not one more than the other. Equally. _He leant into the kiss, gently returning it, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

  


//I love you. My little light.//

  


/Yami. Koi. Don't leave me again. Please./ Yugi begged down the mind-link. Yami could feel his sorrow.

  


They pulled apart reluctantly. Yugi gave Kaiba and Yami a warm smile.

  


Masani cleared her throat. The three boys jumped, startled. They hadn't noticed she was still in the room. She gave them a cheeky grin. "Glad to see you boys are friends." She said, making Yugi blush and Kaiba and Yami stiffen. 

  


Yugi glanced at Kaiba and Yami curiously. They hadn't said a single nasty thing to each other since they'd walked in, and the hostility he'd noticed yesterday seemed to have muted. They were standing shoulder to chest (on account of Yami's height) next to each other rather than the half a room they'd seemed to try to keep between them the day before.

  


Yugi grinned to himself. Maybe there was hope for his two loves yet.

  


"Hey guys! Mind if I join the party?" All heads turned to the door.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Oh my God do my hands hurt! ::whimpers piteously:: Poor, poor fingers. 

  


This triangle is getting *really* hard to maintain. Not that I mind a challenge, but sometimes my mind feels like it's trying to explode. All ideas are appreciated! 


	5. Rivaled Love Chapter Five

Lots and lots of thanks to Blue September for betaing this chapter. It would probably have taken me ages to try and sift through it myself, yet she did it in a couple of hours! Wow!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. They *really* help. If I know that people actually *want* to read, then it makes me want to write. 

~Shi-koi~

~*~*~

_Chapter Five_

Honda stopped running long enough to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees, his long frame bent to steady himself. Honda heard footsteps reach up to him and his arm shot out to grab the startled student. Honda stood and looked down at her. "Have you seen Jounouchi Katsuya??" He gasped out.

She shook her head. "Gomen." She pursed her lips for a moment. "You could try the library."

"Eh?" Jounouchi and a library??

"Well Niki, my best friend, kinda likes him. She said something about seeing him near there." She shrugged. "Didn't see him myself but…"

"Arigato." Honda was off before she could finish the sentence. He tore down the halls, skidding to a halt outside the double wooden doors. Sticking his head inside the darkly lit room Honda's sharp hazel eyes scanned the tables for his friend. Not seeing him, Honda stepped inside.

There was no sign of the school librarian. Honda took a risk. This was important enough to risk detention. "Jounouchi? Jou? Buddy? Are you in here? JOU?" Honda waited and listened. He heard a rustling sound. "Jou?"

A tousled honey-blonde head stuck out from behind one of the far end of shelves. "Honda? Whaddaya doin' here?" Jou tried to push his hair back into some semblance of order.

"I was trying to find you." Honda muttered dryly. He saw a flash of movement behind his best friend. "Who's that??"

"Uh...." Jounouchi's eyes darted back and forth from the figure behind him to Honda, waiting patiently, his arms crossed. Finally, Jounouchi expelled a large resigned breath and raised questioning brows to the shadowed figure. He received a tentative nod in return. Jou glanced at Honda, trying to gage his possible reaction to what he was about to reveal. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Honda. Buddy. We've been pals fer a long time, ain't we?" He went on, not waiting for a reply, twisting his suddenly clammy fingers. C'mon. This is Honda we're talkin' about. He's been like my best bud fer years. My bro. "So you ain't gonna freak out or nuthin' are ya?"

Honda frowned. "Stop speaking in riddles. If you've got something to say then just say it."

Before Jounouchi could answer there was a flash of white light and a pissed of Bakura stood between the two facing boys. The platinum-haired spirit glared at Honda, then Jounouchi, his arms akimbo, chocolate eyes dark with annoyance and fury. "What the baka here was trying so hard not to tell you was that he was making out with my hikari." Yami Bakura gave a satisfied smirk at the blush which filled Jounouchi's face.

"Yami!" Three heads swivelled at the mortified gasp. Ryou stepped out from the shadows created by over-large book filled shelving. "How could you? Can't you be nice for once?"

Bakura scowled at his light. "No. Why should I?" He asked petulantly.

Ryou went to Jounouchi's side, relaxing into the arm the blond wrapped around his waist. Ryou leant his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Honda let out an exasperated breath. "Baka!! This is what you were so worried about telling me? That you and Ryou are together?" He shook his head at Jounouchi. "Idiot. You've known me for what....since we were in kindergarten, almost thirteen years. And you really think I'd freak out about this?"

Jounouchi gave Honda a sheepish smile. "Well, we only decided a few minutes ago. So it's all kinda new."

Bakura snorted. "Ra-damned lovebirds. All this mushiness is sickening." 

Jou rolled his eyes and pulled Bakura into a hug with his free arm. "Silly tomb-robber."

Yami Bakura froze at the contact then disappeared with a flash back into his soul room.

\Bakura? Are you okay?\

\\Ra-damned baka! Leave me be. I have no time for weaklings.\\

Ryou sighed at his yami's tone. It wasn't unusual for Bakura to shun contact. He made a note to talk to his dark when he got home that night.

"Ryou?"

Ryou looked up into worried caramel eyes.

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

"No." Ryou gave Jounouchi's arm a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. He just gets like that sometimes."

Jounouchi held Ryou closer. "He's not going to try anything later is he? You are going to be okay aren't you?" Jounouchi frowned, remembering Bakura's treatment of Ryou during the Duellist's Kingdom fiasco. Bakura had a tendency to be quite vicious and violent. He had no morals and could kill happily with no remorse. As a friend of Yugi's Jounouchi knew that Ryou had some protection since Yami Yugi would probably go ballistic if anything happened to one of his little light's friends. But then again, Yugi would have to find out first.

Ryou gave him a smile. "Don't worry. He's not like he used to be. I'll be fine."

Honda cleared his throat. "If you're done...?"

Both boys nodded.

"Yeah. What did you want us for?" Jounouchi asked.

Honda frowned. "There was a big commotion in the halls a short while ago. Some of the students are talking about Yugi having an older brother." Honda rubbed his neck. "Apparently there was a bit of a confrontation between him and Kaiba."

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Only there's no sign of Yugi."

It was Jounouchi's turn to scowl. He didn't like the sound of that. Kaiba usually meant trouble. Yami hadn't looked so good last night either. "C'mon." He pulled Ryou forward past Honda. "We've got to find Yugi." He marched out the double doors, Ryou and Honda a bare second behind, so it was lucky that both boys had quick reflexes when Jounouchi suddenly stopped.

"Eh?" 

"Ack!"

"Nimrod! Why'd you stop?" Honda stuck out his arm to stop himself from barging into Ryou's back.

Jounouchi gave them a sheepish smile. "Uh...forgot my bag." He backed around them into the dark library, emerging a few moments later with his backpack. "I'll drop it of at my locker. That way it won't be in the way when we look fer Yugi."

They set off towards Jounouchi's locker, Ryou trying his best to keep up with their longer legs. It only took them five minutes to reach the main hall where the lockers were located, but it seemed to take an eternity for them to push past the mass of students chattering wildly, their voices shrill and excited.

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack. Who'd've thought. Kaiba....wow!"

"Did you see that other guy. Kawaii!"

"Ooooh. Someone's got a crush."

"Have not! Mmmn. He was cute though, ne?"

"He looked like that little Yugi boy. Y'know, the one who won that Duel Monsters Tournament."

"No! Really?"

"Uh-huh. And Kenji was standing close enough to overhear what they were saying."

"You're kidding! What were they talking about?"

Someone snickered.

"I don't think they planned on doing much talking."

"Oh you hentai!"

"Yea. He said that Yugi was in the nurse's office."

A short laugh.

"They probably wore him out."

"Mmmn. Wish I had those two to wear me out."

"Dream on Saku."

Jounouchi nudged Honda. "What're they talking about?" He whispered.

"Told you. There was a big commotion with Yami and Kaiba." He turned so Ryou could hear as well. "C'mon. They said someone overheard Yugi was with the nurses."

Jounouchi dumped his bag in his locker, flicking it shut and twisting the combination lock. "Well. Whaddya waitin' fer. Let's go already." He elbowed an unfortunate teen out the way in his haste to find Yugi. "Oops. Gomen," he threw over his shoulder, striding through the crowd. 

Honda shook his head in resignation. Jounouchi had a good heart, but he did tend to forget about his surroundings when his friends were in trouble.

"I hope he's okay." Ryou bit his lip. Yugi had become a very good friend since Duellist's Kingdom, almost like the brother he'd always wanted but never had.

Jounouchi pulled him close, twining his hand through his koi's. "I'm sure he will be. If he isn't....well."

Ryou nodded. He knew exactly what Jounouchi meant.

They reached the office. Honda went in first, quickly spotting the trademark tri-coloured hair of Yugi's yami. "He's in there. Ack!"

Jounouchi pushed past him, sticking his head in the door. He stopped, suppressing the urge to giggle. Kaiba and Yami looked extremely peeved, while Masani-san and Yugi had huge grins plastered across their faces. Yugi's eyes twinkled with mischief and.....huh? Blood!! Jou frowned when he noticed Yugi's split lip and the trail of dried blood on his cheek and top. Oh man, poor little guy. What the hell happened to him? He put on his best puppy-dog face, the one which always made Yugi cheer up and called out to his best bud.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join the party?" He held in his grin at the _expression on Kaiba's face when he realised who it was. They were enemies even at the best of times, most of it due to how the young billionaire had treated Yugi and his grampa. Before Yugi and Yami had beaten him in a Duel and shown him that there was more to life and gaming than power and money, teaching him about the 'Heart of the Cards'. But Jounouchi had never quite forgiven Kaiba's mistreatment of his friends, even if Yugi was apparently willing to forgive and forget.

"What are you doing here puppy? Shouldn't you be out somewhere chasing the birds?" Kaiba delivered the statement with his usual contemptuous sneer. "Or is that beyond your limited capabilities too?"

"Don't start wit' me, Kaiba." Jounouchi snarled at the taller youth. He looked questioningly at Yugi. "What's he doin' here anyways?" Jou stepped towards the teen on the bed, noting with some confusion that Kaiba seemed to take an instinctive step towards Yugi. Is he trying to protect him? Man, this is gettin' weird. He saw Ryou and Honda step into the small room from the corner of his eyes.

Yugi shot a tender smile towards Kaiba, before leaning back against Yami. "He's here because Yami brought him." He offered softly. Kaiba held out his hand to the violet-eyed boy, returning the gentle gaze. "He was worried about me when I didn't turn up on time."

Jounouchi snorted. "So that's why you were in such a foul mood during class." He turned to Yugi appraisingly. "You shoulda seen 'im Yug. I swear if he'd had a tail it'd've been twitching back 'n forth like a damn cat's." Jounouchi saw Yugi's eyes widen.

"Seto?" Yugi raised startled eyes to Kaiba who reddened almost imperceptivity. "Koi?"

Kaiba raised Yugi's small hand to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly over Yugi's soft skin. "I was worried." He explained, stroking his other hand down Yugi's uninjured cheek. "And with good reason too, it seems." 

Yugi flushed.

"So Yug. What happened then? How come you're all bloody?"

Yugi glared at his best friend. "Jounouchi!" He hissed ineffectually. Jounouchi's question had brought the subject back up firmly into everyone's minds. He felt Yami's arms tighten slightly and noticed Kaiba's deceptively solid frame set rigidly.

"The puppy is right Yugi. What happened?" Kaiba directed his penetrating gaze back on the small teen. 

Yugi felt his resistance crumbling. He dropped his eyes to the sterile white sheets, picking at a bit of stretched fabric. He knew he was only delaying the inevitable but he really didn't want Kaiba to feel responsible, or for Yami to feel guilty and get overprotective. Yugi knew that Jounouchi and Honda would follow Yami's example and Ryou and Anzu would worry. I'm lucky Anzu isn't here. I'd probably end up with my ears shrieked off. Yugi knew it wasn't the nicest thing to think about his friend, but while Anzu was very loyal and a wonderful pal she could sometimes....well, grate on a person's nerves. And she really can't abide Seto. Then there was Bakura. Oy! Yugi grimaced at the thought of how Ryou's yami would react. 

Yugi started at the firm grip which suddenly squeezed his shoulder. He glanced up to see Kaiba frowning at him in worry, belatedly realising that they'd mistaken the cause for his grimace.

"Yugi?"

Yugi sighed at the soft whisper in his ear. "Sorry Yami. It's just...I can't..." Yugi paled. "JIICHAN!!"

"Nani??" 

Yugi tried to extract himself from Yami's embrace. "Jiichan.....they're going to hurt grampa!!"

Yami pulled Yugi back, giving Kaiba a sharp look. The brunette teen was already pulling out the phone he'd retrieved from his locker.

"Hey buddy. It'll be okay, you'll see." Jounouchi came to stand beside Yugi and his yami.

"Get a team down to the Turtle Game Shop. Target is Mutou Sugoroku. Protect him. At all costs. Good. Also, have someone send my regular car. I want it here yesterday. Arigato."

Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi Honda and Ryou waited until Kaiba hung up.

Kaiba gave them a level stare before turning to his koi. "He'll be safe until we get there." He glanced around the small room which had become even more cramped with the addition of Yugi's friends. "We need to find somewhere we can talk." Kaiba gave Yugi a pointed glare. "I want to know everything that's happened since I left you last night."

"Whoa! What? Yugi??" 

"Kaiba?? Whatcha doin' at Yugi's at night." Jounouchi blinked. Huh, maybe that's why Yami was so upset last night. Does that mean he and Yugi and....Kaiba? Nah, Yami'd never agree to that. But then again, I never thought I'd fall in love with Ryou and his psycho yami. So maybe....hmmn.

Yugi rolled his eyes at the chorus of shocked cries. He stood up and swayed slightly. Then Yugi yelped as Kaiba swept him up into his arms.

"Sorry chibi ichi. But you're not walking."

"But.....Seto....." Yugi moaned, embarrassed. He could feel his face flaming crimson. "Yami?? Do something."

Yami shook his head at his hikari in wry amusement. No-one ever told Kaiba to do something. They could suggest it, but the youth was ultimately the only one who could decide.

"Sorry koi. Just enjoy the ride."

Yugi glared at him. "Humph."

Yami snickered.

Something occurred to Kaiba. He frowned. "Yugi?"

"Hmmmn?" Yugi lifted his head from where he'd tucked it against Kaiba's broad shoulder.

"You said 'they'. You said ' they're going to hurt grampa'. Not him, or her...they." He scowled at the thought this led him to. "How many were there Yugi?"

In a very small voice, Yugi answered. "Six. There were six of them. All male. Four in this uniform, two in street clothes." Yugi pulled Kaiba closer, hiding his head back against Kaiba's shoulder. He couldn't help the shakes which made him tremble as he remembered the look in the youth's pale blue eyes.

Yami heard. His fists clenched. "Bastards. They'll pay." The dark spirit barely managed to grind the words out through gritted teeth. He was so angry it felt like his jaw was wired shut.

Kaiba's eyes darkened in fury. He felt a sudden calmness descend on him. "Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou. Return to class. I'm taking Yugi home. Call my number later."

"But..."

"Hey wise guy! How can we ring if we don't have your number?"

"Get a pen."

Honda pulled out a small biro, his eyes cast out for a piece of paper.

"Uh, here." Jounouchi passed him a crumpled slip. 

Honda stared at it suspiciously for a moment after noticing Ryou's sudden blush. Jounouchi scowled at him. With a dismissive shrug Honda smoothed out the thankfully blank paper. "Okay, okay, this'll do." He nodded his head at the brunette to signal he was ready. He wrote the number Kaiba fired at him and tucked pen and paper into his pocket. "Done."

"Will you be okay buddy?" Jounouchi asked Yugi uncertainly, flicking an equally worried glance to Yami.

Yugi gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure. Jou-chan." His gaze passed over to Ryou. Yugi grinned at the longing look Ryou was wearing while looking at Jounouchi. He leant close to Jounouchi, making Kaiba bend slightly. "Look after Ryou-chan, eh? Jounouchi." He whispered just loud enough for Jounouchi and Kaiba to hear.

"Eh?" Kaiba shot an assessing gaze to the snow-haired boy, catching the look of need, want, hope and anticipation that Ryou wore on his face before suppressing a grin. He turned back to Yugi and Jounouchi before letting out a small smirk at the red which suffused the blonde's face and neck. "Looks like the puppy has someone to hold his leash."

The blonde's head spun up to glare at the taller brunette. He snarled, teeth bared threateningly when, a soft voice stopped him from doing anything else.

"Jounouchi?"

Jou turned to Ryou. "Yeah?"

"Is...is everything okay?"

Jounouchi ran a hand through his shaggy mane, pushing the long strands away from his face. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Yugi? Are you really alright. We'll all come over later."

"It's okay Ryou."

"If you're sure..." Hovering with indecision Ryou sent pleading eyes towards his small friend.

Yugi nodded. "I'll be fine."

Giving a little sigh Ryou glanced over towards Yami and Kaiba. Both men were hovering protectively around Yugi. Ryou smiled, worries temporarily assuaged, before walking over to Jounouchi.

"C'mon guys. Jou, Ryou, we'll be late if we don't hustle." Honda pointed over his shoulder to the hall. True to his word, the trio had barely left the nurses office when the shrill ring of the bell went off.

Yami slid gracefully off the firm white-sheeted bed. He came to stand next to Kaiba and Yugi. Leaning up towards Kaiba, Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's brow before giving Kaiba a sharp look. To the youth's credit, he seemed to understand Yami's concerns, giving the small Pharaoh a respectful nod in return.

Yami turned to the door and held it open for Kaiba.

Becka hid a grin at the sight of the powerful teen cradling Yugi against him. 'Bout time that kid found someone. Yugi'll be good for him from what I've heard.

Masani nudged Becka's arm and handed her a small white paper bag. "For the little one. Paracetamal, salve and signed prescription for bandages." Masani whispered to Becka.

Becka nodded to her mentor and intercepted the three teens before they could leave.

Kaiba scowled at the delay. "What now?"

A white bag was suddenly held up in front of his face, obscuring his vision. 

"Stuff for Yugi."

"What kind of 'Stuff'." Yami asked politely, politely but still suspicious.

Becka rolled her eyes at the wary teen. "Salve for the bruises, paracetamal for the pains he'll be getting when the paracetemal he's taken has worn off and a prescription for bandages to go around his ribs." Becka frowned. "If his ribs feel any worse take him to a hospital. They're not broken but it doesn't hurt to be extra safe."

"Hai."

"Domo arigato." Yugi whispered to Becka.

Becka's eyes softened. "Take care Yugi." Her eyes flicked up to Kaiba. She giggled. "I think you're safe now though."

Yugi followed her gaze and joined in with Becka's giggles. "H-hai. I think you're right."

Kaiba scowled at the two who were whispering and giggling.

"Can we go now?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

Masani nodded her assent at Becka. "Hai! Off you go then." The young nurse told them with a smile.

Not wasting another second, Kaiba followed Yami out the office and out into the large empty courtyard.

The three teens stood in an uncomfortable silence now that they were alone again.

Finally Kaiba spoke. "We'll make sure your Grampa is safe then go to my house."

Yami frowned. "What about the shop?"

"I'll have my staff take care of it." Kaiba said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if...?"

/Stop worrying Yami. Kaiba will take care of it./

Yugi felt him sigh in resignation.

//Sorry aibou. I just...//

/Feel guilty. Don't. It wasn't your fault./

//But...//

/No./

Yami gave up. //Okay aibou. You win.//

Yugi smiled. /Arigato Yami./

A car pulled up.

~*~*~

"Do you really think that Yugi's okay?" Ryou asked when they got settled back down in class.

Jounouchi frowned. "Well, Yugi's never lied to us, so yeah, I s'pose he's okay now.'Sides, he's got Yami an' Kaiba lookin' out fer him."

"I guess you're right." Ryou whispered. He picked up his pencil and tried to focus on his work.

"Jou-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"S'okay. Now get back to work 'fore the teacher decides I'm corrupting your work." Jounouchi grinned.

Ryou gave him a smile, his face lighting up, before tucking an errant strand of silver hair behind his ear and turning back to his work.

~*~*~

"Jiichan!!" 

"Yugi." Sugoroku enfolded his grandson into a tight hug. "Oh my poor boy."

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai." Sugoroku looked up towards Kaiba. He blinked when his eyes rested on Yami. Looking back between the two taller boys he turned back to Yugi. "When did he find out?" Sugoroku asked curiously.

"Yesterday, actually."

"And he didn't freak?"

"Uh, not really."

"Good." Sugoroku replied firmly. He opened the shop door. "Coming in boys?" He called, Yugi trailing behind him.

Yami and Kaiba shrugged.

"Wait here." Kaiba instructed his driver.

"Yes Sir."

"C'mon." Grasping Yami's arm, Kaiba pulled the spirit with him into the bright game shop.

Yami glared at the brunette, yanking his arm away. "I'm quite capable of following my hikari into the place we both live." He said icily.

Stepping back gracefully, Kaiba allowed Yami to precede him into the small shop.

There were six men in casual clothes standing inside. Yugi was watching them curiously as his grampa tried to check over Yugi's bruises.

"I'm okay Jiichan. Honest."

"How could this have happened? Why did those thugs do this?" Sugoroku moaned.

Hanging his head, Yugi came to a decision. "Someone saw me kissing Seto at school. They wanted to make sure they had some way of proving they were serious." He whispered. "They want Seto to pay them off."

"Does Kaiba know?" Sugoroku asked Yugi, just as quietly.

"I promised to tell Seto and Yami later. We were planning to go back with Seto to his house."

Sugoroku frowned. "I can't leave the shop."

Yugi shook his head, slowly because of his aches. "Seto's going to have some of his staff take core of it." He informed his grampa. "Seto'll make sure nothing goes wrong.

Sugoroku sighed. "He's changed, hasn't he?"

Yugi gave him a wry smile. "Yes. I would never have believed it possible, but yes. He's changed. For the better."

Nodding his head firmly, Sugoroku replied. "Alright. I'll trust Kaiba to take care of the shop. But," he waggled a finger warningly at Yugi, "any funny business and he'll regret it."

Yugi beamed. "You won't regret it Jiichan." He cried, hugging the older man.

"Owowowowow." Yugi jumped back, grinning in embarrassment. Drawing Yami's and Kaiba's concerned glances from where they'd been glaring at each other.

"Let's go." Yugi chirped walking up to his two loves.

~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~


	6. Rivaled Love Chapter Six

  


Well, I'm finally updating. I've lost most everything, so this has been done without the chapter outlines. I'm going to have to re-write them as well. So if anyone has anything they'd particularly like to see happen, let me know, and if it feels like it suits the fic I may just write it in.

  


I just thought I'd put a little warning in here.

  


Thanks for everyone for reading this, and being patient about how long it's taken me to write up. I've been absolutely _plagued _with bad luck. My glasses snapping, which is very bad, 'cos I'm virtually blind without them and they're special prescription, six time-release viruses on my computer, moving, catching the 'flu and the computer with my stories on it crashing and disconnecting from my network. (Actually there are three computers on my network. 'Mennolly' is the first, with all my fics, pics etc... then 'Singer' with my main OS and programs and lastly 'Meiran' which is my emergency link-up system. Kudos to anyone who recognises the names.) Since Mennolly was off-line I couldn't pick up where I left off and up-load. And I didn't want to have to re-type the half chapters I had stuck away in them. Then when I though everything was going alright, the frickin' hard drive blew! So I've been a bit too depressed to write. *whimper* All that work, gone. *sigh* But, I'm going to try and pick up the pieces and go on.

  


Thanks for waiting so long.

  


~Shi-koi~

  


Notes: Sometimes I forget to put the Japanese/English translations in. Sorry about that. I have a terrible memory. So here are a few for this chapter.

  


Kuso : (An expletive) Shit, Damn etc...

Tachi : Friend

Konban wa : Good evening

Chan : Normally added on the end to things like children, puppies, kittens, anything cute or adorable. Also used as a term of endearment when added onto names. Normally added onto girls names if a boy is friends with them. But only added to the end of a boy's name if the other person is *really* good friends with them or extremely close.

Hai : Has numerous meanings. Can mean Yes, okay, sure etc... You get the picture.

Arigato : Thanks. (Full meaning from Domo arigato, meaning Thank you.)

Sama : Added onto the end of a person's name. Usually the highest term of respect. It means Sir, Master etc...

San : Japanese people are extremely polite. So almost everyone older than you, or with higher status is called -san.

Aibou : I'm sure everyone knows by now what this means. _Partner_. As simple as that.

Hikari : Again, you probably all know this one too. Means _Light_.

Nani? : What?

Damare : Shut up

Baka : Idiot, fool, moron etc... (For those of you who read/watch Gundam Wing, I'm sure you understand they way it's also used as a term of endearment. Yay! Go 1x2x1 and 5x2x5 and especially 1x2x5! *drool*. Anyhoo, enough on them. I'm writing 'bout our lovely Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishies)

*snicker* Another word (or two, or three) for you.

Bishonen : Literally means Pretty Boy. Used to describe a beautiful male. Most bishonen (but not all) are young, slightly effeminate in some cases, and are *always* gorgeous. (Also, to complete the set. Bishoujo : Literally means Pretty Girl.)

And on another note. . . .Shonen-ai : Shonen = boy and ai = love. So shonen-ai = boy love. As a literal translation. *grin* Used to describe a loving, but not explicit boy x boy relationship. May have kissing, hand-holding etc, but that's about all you see.

  


I think that's all of them. If anyone wants to let me know about any words from previous chapters let me know. If I've got anything wrong, please correct me. Sometimes the Japanese grammar stumps me.

  


Sorry if this chapter seems a bit shorter. And please excuse mistakes. I haven't had this beta'd yet. I'll probably get around to having it done at some point in the future, so please go easy on me. Thanks.

  


  


_Chapter Six_

  


The next few days seemed to drift by. A pair of temps provided by Seto replaced Sugoroku's presence at the Turtle Game Shop. Yami and Kaiba had decided to give Yugi a few days breathing space from school. Much to Yugi's joy, Ryou and Jounouchi seemed to be getting closer during the times Yugi saw them, usually when they were bring Yugi's homework and assignments to him.

  


Four days later, things came to a head.

  


~*~*~

  


The small figure in the hall stopped at the loud voices echoing from the lounge room.

  


"No!"

  


"Why not?"

  


"Because....it's ridiculous."

  


"How is it ridiculous?"

  


"Because you're not even human!"

  


Deathly silence.

  


"Fine."

  


Kaiba watched as Yami stormed out of the lounge room they had been arguing in. _Kuso! How the hell do I fix this? _He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, the beginnings of a headache starting to stir behind his eyes.

  


_Damn it! Yugi's going to be furious. _Kaiba walked over to a nearby soft couch and dropped bonelessly into it. _Shit! I only meant that he hadn't had any experience being our age in this world. I wasn't trying to belittle him._

  


"Se-chan?"

  


Kaiba lifted his head wearily. "Hai, Yugi?"

  


Yugi stepped carefully into the large room. He stopped about a foot from Kaiba's chair.

  


"Are you okay?"

  


Kaiba snorted. "I would have thought you'd be screaming and shouting at me by now for what I said to Yami. Not coming to see if I was alright."

  


Yugi gave a small shrug, his hands tucked into the sides of his trousers. "If you had meant to be nasty, then I would probably be doing just that. But I know you Seto. What did you really mean to tell him?" Yugi asked softly.

  


Kaiba held out his arms, glad when Yugi simply crawled atop his lap and curled his arms around Kaiba's chest.

  


"I didn't mean to hurt him. He just doesn't understand how different things are now. Oh, I'll admit he has an extremely quick mind, but he also has an equally quick temper. He'd get thrown out if he carried on the way he normally does."

  


"I know love. But he's been a Pharaoh all his life. He doesn't know _how_ to be anything, or anyone else. He only wants to protect me."

  


Kaiba gave in with a small sigh. "If it means that much to you, I'll think about it."

  


Yugi beamed. "Arigato, Se-chan."

  


The older teen held Yugi close, a trill of nervous anticipation running through him.

  


_Dear Gods above. What have we let ourselves in for? Yami....at school??_

  


_~*~*~_

  


_I am not a freak. I am not. _Yami clenched his fists as he made his way to the highest point in Kaiba's mansion. His almost perfect memory recalling the route from the tour Kaiba's staff had so thoughtfully provided. 

  


The diminutive Pharaoh stalked down the almost endless corridors. _I am not some miscreant child. I ruled a whole nation. And I was _good _at it. I have not acted foolishly, or without care. Yet he will not even give me a single chance to prove myself._

  


Reaching the end of the corridor he'd walked down, Yami snapped open the lock, and half the handle. He glared at the piece of metal left in his hands before dropping it to the floor in disdain. _Cannot even metalwork correctly. And they say _I'm _a barbarian. _Yami pushed open the door and climbed up the narrow staircase behind it. Reaching the top he opened the door carefully, mindful of the handle....and his temper.

  


The door opened up to the first roof-top level. There was a small balcony around him which had obviously seen better days. The staff had pointed out the door during their tour, mainly as a warning not to go up here, so Yami hadn't had the chance to enjoy the view.

  


There was a wrought iron railing, plain, with no embellishments, around the edge, overgrown rotted wooden pots were placed around. The plants they held were overgrown, tangling in the metal and trailing leaves and roots in wisps and curls over the the roof edge.

  


After making a cursory sweep of the first level, Yami decided to climb up one of the set of stairs which continued up to the attic roof of the Kaiba mansion. It was here that he got his first surprise.

  


Unlike the lower level, this large area had obviously been taken care of with a lot of work. In the sixty by eighty foot area there were small flowerpots and shrubberys, mini trees and exotic foliage scattered everywhere, blooms of all colours were placed haphazardly around the roof. 

  


Ceramic pots, iron, wood, anything which could hold some soil had been planted in. But that wasn't all. There were candles scattered throughout the plants, in between blossoms, leaves and pots. Multi-coloured outdoors candles, some as high as his chest were in large, obviously expensive, beautifully carved, heavy holders.

  


In fact, if they were ever lit, the only thing stopping people from seeing them was the fact that the angle of the roof meant that you would be unable to see anything from the public side of the house. If you came in from the woods or the cliff side of the Kaiba property you would probably be able to see the glow, but no-one else would be able to see them.

  


With great care, and not a little awe, Yami walked through this miniature secret garden. Almost looking like a tamed jungle.

  


Upon closer inspection Yami noticed that there was a quite a bit more than first met the eye. After side-stepping around a cute little cherry-blossom tree in a deep old iron pot, the spirit found a very solid low wooden table and two equally solid low-slung wooden chairs. 

  


The table was carved with a delightful variety of Duel Monsters. There were three dragons looking eerily like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons curling around three of the legs, their heads and wings encircling the edges and part of the top of the table. They looked so real that Yami felt as if they had been caught in the act of climbing atop the dark, gleaming surface.

  


Smaller creatures danced over the flat surface. Dark, Light, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, it didn't matter. All had been lovingly carved over three-quarters of the surface. There was even a small Kuriboh hidden amongst them. A few of the creatures were only half finished, their outlines traced shallowly in the wood. Yami ran a hand over them gently. "Beautiful." He whispered.

  


The chairs had been carved to resemble the surrounding area. On one chair were carved trees, thick foliage and delicate leaves around the top, with little woodland creatures hiding in the fauna and flora, while gnarled roots twisted and clung down the seat and legs. 

  


On the other chair a storm brewed. Lightning flashed at the topmost tip, and raging waves crashed across the backrest, softening down to calmly wash over the seat. Huge rocks were carved in granite-like detail over the legs with small sea creatures clinging to them.

  


They were works of art.

  


Yami sat down in the closest chair, tracing his hand over the crashing waves adorning the wood. The quiet and serenity of the rooftop garden washing over him in a wave of peace.

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba glanced down at the small form snoring softly in his lap. Since his ordeal four days previously Yugi had taken to falling asleep for brief naps at the oddest times. The Kaiba personal physician had stated that this was normal, since Yugi's body was trying to recuperate. Naturally being smaller than his peers hadn't helped, since he had less reserves to call upon.

  


A tiny grin ghosted across Kaiba's lips as he cradled Yugi close to his chest. _So delicate. He should be pampered......not abused. _Discarding that train of thought, Kaiba stood, graceful even with his precious burden. He walked slowly to the room Yugi and his yami had been using. Kaiba scowled.

  


_Yami._

  


The dark spirit seemed to be able to get under his skin effortlessly. The wary gazes, pointed comments about his hikari, the ever present hover he seemed to have developed all made the Kaiba heir extremely frustrated. Since bringing the Mutou family into his home he hadn't had but a few scant minutes alone with his love.

  


Reaching the large suite he bent his knees slightly and used his elbows to nudge the handle down and push the door open. The soft cream, gold and midnight blue tones of the room seemed to reach out and welcome him.

  


Kaiba carefully made his way to the kingsize bed which took up a good sized portion of the room and laid Yugi on the covers. Kaiba brushed a soft golden bang away from Yugi's peaceful face and pulled the covers from the other side of the bed over, covering Yugi gently.

  


Yugi turned and cuddled into the sleek silk, nuzzling against his pillow. Completely oblivious as he slept.

  


Kaiba sat down beside Yugi. Watching him as he slept. The tension which had come to be present recently drained from him. As he finally gave into the urge and laid down next to Yugi, propped up on one arm, a thought came to him. _Where on earth is Yami?_

  


~*~*~

  


It was getting dark.

  


Yami watched absently as dusk started to settle. The sky above the cliffs giving him a clear and brilliant view of the setting sun. Rosy pinks, vivid orange and dusky blues shimmered above the ocean, the seat he was sitting in perfectly placed for the full effect.

  


_I should go find Yugi._ Yami didn't want to use the link, not wanting to flood Yugi with his worries and frustrations. So he only opened it enough to check where Yugi was. He quickly retreated when he realised that Yugi was asleep. 

  


Standing, Yami backtracked around the miniature jungle, finding his way back perfectly. He jumped down the stairs and made his way across the derelict balcony and back into the mansion. The narrow and extremely dark stairs only seeming to emphasize how trapped he felt in this whole situation. Even though he knew he was here as Kaiba's guest because of the youth's feeling towards his aibou did nothing to assuage the uncomfortable feeling that he was becoming indebted to Kaiba.

  


When he got into the main part of the mansion, Yami sped up. The faint twang of excitement uncurling in his belly as he neared his love.

  


Yami stopped when he reached the rooms he shared with Yugi.

  


The door was open and a handful of staff had crowded around the opening.

  


Yami stilled and listened.

  


"Do you think we should wake them?" One girl asked. Yami frowned. _Them?_

  


"Hush girl. Kaiba-sama hasn't been sleeping easily. I say we leave them." One of the older male staff members glared at her.

  


Another voice piped up. "But he has that meeting he has to go to tonight."

  


The man scowled at him. "Kaiba-sama has been working too hard. He's still just a boy. Ring his secretary and get her to re-schedule. It can't be that important if he hasn't been in the office all day."

  


"So do we leave them?" The girl asked again.

  


This time it was an older woman. She had known the Kaiba boys since they had been brought home by Gozaburo Kaiba. "Leave them. Those two boys have done wonders since they've been here. I haven't seen Seto-san this happy for years. We'll let them be." 

  


She stared meaningfully at each of the other members, including those who hadn't spoken. "I don't want to hear anything more. Back to work."

  


There were a few sighs as they broke up. Soon only the four who had spoken were left.

  


The girl giggled. "They do look cute like that, don't they?"

  


The two men rolled their eyes.

  


"Women."

  


After that they walked off.

  


Once they were out of sight, Yami crept up to the door. Opening it as quietly as he was able Yami stepped inside.

  


The lights had been turned off and a few small lamps were switched on instead, bathing the room with a soft glow. Cautiously, Yami stepped up to the bed and froze.

  


Yami's mind blanked. 

  


He looked again.

  


Still the same.

  


Yami blinked and stalked over to the bed. The two figures tangled up in the bedsheets and each other's arms didn't move. He noted with a kind of detached relief that both Kaiba and Yugi were still dressed, but still....seeing Yugi wrapped in Kaiba's arms was still unsettling.

  


Yami walked over to Yugi's side of the bed and pulled off the boy's sneakers, dropping them on the floor with a muted thud. Glancing at his rival, Yami shrugged and did the same for him. Yami was relieved, and slightly disappointed that the only response he got was Kaiba groaning slightly and pulling Yugi tighter towards him.

  


Leaving Kaiba's shoes on the floor by the bed, Yami sat down beside his aibou and took off his own boots before sliding up next to Yugi. 

  


Within moments he was asleep.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi was the first one to wake up. Sitting up slightly he pushed off the arms holding him close. Yugi blinked. _Arms?_

  


He looked down.

  


Four sets of arms were cradled in his lap, slipped down from where he sat up. Yugi looked to his left. _Seto? _He glanced quickly to the body on the right. _Yami?_ Yugi grinned. Not a small grin. This one was so large it threatened to split his face. Covering his mouth he let out a long string of gasping giggles.

  


Crawling off the bed he watched in amusement as both Kaiba and Yami gravitated to the center of the mattress and wound their arms around each other, still deeply asleep.

  


_Oh my. I have _got _to get a picture of this. _Creeping out the room, Yugi made his way down the hallway. He stopped one of the ever-present staff and requested a camera. He received a lifted brow from the man he'd stopped before following him to a study where the man rooted around in a large cupboard before handing him a compact digital camera. Yugi smiled and thanked him before making his way back rapidly to the bedroom.

  


_Please be asleep. Please, please still be sleeping. _Yugi repeated to himself like a mantra. He sighed in relief when he neared the room and heard no shouting or accusations. Entering silently he switched the camera on, glad that he knew how to use one since helping his grampa catalogue their stock the previous autumn for their online store.

  


A few clicks, beeps and minutes later the camera was ready. 

  


Yugi carefully recorded everything, getting a few close-ups and some good pictures before setting it up on a nearby coffee table near the bed. Checking the angle and view. 

  


_This'll catch _everything _when they wake up. _Yugi bounced lightly with glee. He rubbed his hands together excitedly before leaving. _This'll be better if I'm not in the room._

Making his way to the kitchen, Yugi thought about his two loves. He shook his head. _If I could just get them to see that they don't hate each other. _Yugi frowned. _Stubborn bakas._

  


Yugi pushed open the tall cream door to the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

  


"Konban wa Yugi." 

  


Yugi looked up. "Konban wa Tameo-tachi." Yugi yawned.

  


The chef shook his head at the youth. "Sleeping all day and still tired?" He asked with a smile.

  


"Yeah. I'm not quite awake yet."

  


Tameo snorted. "Want some hot chocolate?"

  


Yugi perked up. "With those little marshmallows?" He asked hopefully.

  


"If you like."

  


Yugi nodded rapidly. "Hai. Definitely."

  


Tameo pulled out a large high cup from a cupboard and started to heat up some milk. "So where's Kaiba-sama?"

  


Yugi smirked. "In bed. With Yami."

  


Tameo gaped. "Nani?? They'd kill each other first."

  


Yugi shook his head. "Not if they fell asleep with me in the middle first." Yugi stated dryly.

  


"You mean...." Tameo trailed off as he realised what must have happened. "Oh man. I have got to see this."

  


"I'm recording it. I'll make you a copy if you like."

  


Tameo snickered. "Yeah, except that Kaiba-sama would kill us." He thought for a second. "Well, maybe not you. But he'd kill me."

  


A gleam entered Yugi's violet eyes, making them shine mischeviously. "Only if he finds out."

  


Tameo's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

  


Yugi waggled his brows. "Yup."

  


"Okay."

  


Yugi smirked.

  


"Done." Tameo whisked the milk up with some chocolate and poured it into the cup, dropping a few pink and white marshmallows on the top before passing it to Yugi. 

  


Yugi took a sip and sighed with pleasure. "You have got to teach me how to make these."

  


Tameo rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well how to make them."

  


"But yours taste better." He whined, hiding his grin.

  


Shaking his head at the youth Tameo poured himself a tall glass of orange and sat opposite Yugi. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

  


Yugi glanced up to the wall clock. 11:32pm. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink.

  


"Have you ever wanted to just bang a few heads together, if only to knock some sense into them?" Yugi asked Tameo finally.

  


Tameo gave Yugi a knowing look. "Aa."

  


"Exactly! They're like two little kids sometimes. They fight so much that they can't see how attracted they are to each other."

  


Tameo didn't pretend not to understand. He gave a small sigh. "Maybe they just need some time? They are both Alpha males, so giving in to the other is going to be a very difficult choice for them to make."

  


"But they don't have to give _anything_ up." Yugi said. "They both want me. I want both of them. They are attracted to each other." He paused, drooping his head. "I don't see what the problem is. Neither one of them would lose anything. They'd gain a lot, but they won't even try."

  


"I don't really know how to help Yugi-chan." Tameo said helplessly.

  


"It's okay. I'm glad I could just talk."

  


"Finding it hard to talk to your friends?"

  


Yugi nodded again. "Yeah. They have their own problems, and Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu aren't all that keen on Seto. They don't trust him. I can't really blame them though. Seto does like to bait Jou. So Honda and Anzu feel like they have to stick up for him."

  


"Aa. Yes, I can imagine."

  


"I's pretty funny sometimes. Especially now that Ryou has been seeing Jounouchi. All it takes is a look or a word from Ryou and Jou melts." Yugi smiled. "They're cute together."_ Although I sometimes wonder how Bakura takes all this._

  


They sat for a little while drinking their drinks. After about half an hour or so there was an almighty crash from upstairs the the muted sounds of shouting could be heard faintly.

  


Yugi and Tameo exchanged glances and Yugi rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He stated.

  


Tameo snorted and stood. He rinsed his cup out and put in the dishdrainer. "I'll see you in the morning." He drawled. "If you're still alive."

  


Yugi snickered. "Wish me luck."

  


"Luck."

  


Yugi was still grinning when Tameo left. He took another sip of his cooling chocolate and waited for the inevitable confrontation. It wasn't long in coming.

  


"YUGI!!"

  


"AIBOU!!"

  


Yugi gave a little forlorn sigh as he looked at his drink. He pushed it away and stood, making his way back to the door. "IN HERE!!" He yelled.

  


Two sets of footsteps were heard marching down the corridor to the kitchen. Yugi sat on the table, crosslegged (for the extra height) and waited.

  


Kaiba slammed the door open first, Yami a few seconds behind him. 

  


_I guess Seto made good use of those longer legs of his._

  


When Yugi had finished looking at those long legs his gaze led upwards. Right into beautiful deep blue.....er, furious, eyes. Yugi gulped.

  


"Er...."

  


"Damare!!" Kaiba spat at him.

  


"Kaiba!!" Yami barked out.

  


Kaiba glared at them.

  


"Why didn't you wake me up?" He growled at Yugi.

  


Yami turned, waiting for Yugi's answer.

  


"Er...."

  


"I'm waiting."

  


Yugi looked to Yami for reprieve. Seeing the sparks in his dark half's eyes Yugi blushed and ducked his head.

  


Yugi started rubbing the wood grain on the table, avoiding looking at both Kaiba and Yami. "I didn't mean to upset you both. You just seemed so er, kawaii like that. And you were both so tired, so I figured you wouldn't mind the extra sleep."

  


"We are _not_ cute." Yami ground out.

  


Kaiba glanced at Yami. When Yami caught his glance Kaiba's cheeks pinked slightly.

  


"What?" Yami asked.

  


"Er..."

  


Yugi giggled. Kaiba seemed to be lacking words.

  


"Aaargh!" Yami threw his hands up in defeat and stalked out of the kitchen. "I'll be in the lounge if anyone wants to talk." He added, giving Yugi a pointed look before leaving.

  


Yugi hid a smirk. When Yami had left Kaiba spoke up.

  


"Why did you leave us like that?" He asked.

  


Yugi opened up his link with Yami before answering.

  


"Because I know that you happen to like Yami almost as much as you like me. And don't scowl like that Se-chan," Yugi added as he saw the look on Kaiba's face, "you know perfectly well that you can't fool me. I've seen the looks you've given him."

  


Kaiba glared at him. "I. Do. Not. Like. Yami."

  


"Yes you do. Maybe not so much as a friend, but that's because you haven't given him a chance. But I do know that you like him physically. Try and deny it Seto."

  


Kaiba ran a hand through his hair, barely making a difference in the sleep-mussed mass. "I....I can't." Kaiba pulled out a chair and spun it around before sitting. He rested his arms on the backrest.

  


"So why don't you tell him?" Yugi asked gently. He could feel the tension strumming down the link.

  


"Because he hates me." Kaiba looked at the floor. "And it's not right to you."

  


Yugi let out a huff. "Honestly Seto. Don't you ever listen to anything I say. I told you before that I don't mind. I prefer it actually. Yami and I are two halves of the same soul. So If you love me I can also see you loving him. Maybe not now, but one day. But only if you give him the chance."

  


I highly doubt Yami would hang around long enough to give me that chance." Kaiba stated bitterly.

  


Yugi thought for a moment.

  


"Yami is scared of something. Something which happened a long time ago." Yugi could feel the shock and horror filter down the bond. "I don't know quite what happened, but I know it has something to do with the way he feels for you. I know he's attracted to you. I can feel it thrum through my bones. But there's not much I can do. He needs to talk to you."

  


Kaiba snorted. "Yeah right. He'd probably tell me to shut up. Or run away. I can't figure out which yet."

  


Yugi clenched his fists in frustration. _This is getting nowhere._

  


Letting everything out with a sigh, Yugi sent a pulse of reassurance down the bond to Yami and shut the link. "I'm going back to bed." He glanced up to the clock. The numbers were on 1:47am. "I'm tired again."

  


Kaiba jumped up, concern written across his face. "Do you want any help?" He asked.

  


"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Yugi cast a quick look over the table. "Would you wash out that cup for me Seto?" Yugi asked tiredly.

  


Kaiba nodded. "Sure." He picked up the cup."

  


"'Night Se-chan.""

  


Kaiba turned. His eyes softened. "Goodnight Yugi."

  


Yugi left quietly, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't surprised to find Yami waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the still unmade bed.

  


"Yami."

  


Yami tilted his head slightly and gave Yugi an unreadable look.

  


Yugi sighed and made his way to the bathroom, stripping and getting into the shower gratefully. He let the steam and warm water soothe him.

  


When he got out, wrapped in a towel so large it swamped him, Yami was still sitting on the bed. He hadn't moved. Yugi dried himself off and remade the bed, sliding under the sheets. He felt the bed move as Yami stood up.

  


"Are you getting in?" Yugi asked, not looking at Yami.

  


There was a rustle of clothing and Yugi felt the spirit slide in next to him, still wearing his boxers.

  


Yugi cuddled up to Yami, glad when Yami pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest.

  


They fell asleep.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Please read and review. I need the encouragement.

  


~Shi-koi~


	7. Rivaled Love Chapter Seven

  
  


Authoresses notes: Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've had a bit of a dilemma with this chapter. I wanted to have a showdown of sorts between Kaiba and Yami, But I didn't really know how far I wanted to take things. I'm going to have some lime, but you'll only be able to read the lemon in the equivalent chapter at mediaminer.org. I don't want to lose this fic, and since ff.net can be a bit touchy about things I'm not going to risk it.

Yes, Yami and Seto will be having sex, and Yami will be the uke, but will probably be on top. Confused? Hah! ::grins and winks:: Nah, you probably know exactly what I mean. ^_~

Read my livejournal for why it's taking so long for me to write/update. I'm really trying to keep on top of things but....gah!

Anyhoo, thanks for being nice about it, and please...REVIEW!!! I mean it, I'm a complete review whore. Oh, and don't worry about the long notes, I'm going to make sure the actual chapter is proportional regarding word count and length, 'kay?

Random Notes: Tameo is just friends with Yugi, nothing more will _ever_ develop. He's a character I created to help move things along, unfortunately *sigh* he quickly developed a mind and personality of his own. *scowl* See! This is why I stay away from creating characters. *pout* They just go off and do what they like. 

Tameo: ::making chibi eyes::

For those interested, I kinda developed his looks and personality on Watari from 'Yami no Matsuei', Yohji from 'Weiss Kreuz' and a teensy bit of Shuichi and Ryuichi from 'Gravitation'. As well as a mix of Duo and Quatre from 'Gundam Wing' and Oryia from 'Yami no Matsuei'. 

In other words, a mixture of intellect, big heart, a desire for comfort – both with relationships and life, blatant flirting with anything on two legs.....male or female, tonnes of charm and is thoroughly infuriating. He also tends to swing between moods. He can also be a tad possessive, although he'd never admit it, but he just wants someone to love him.

I have found that Tameo has quite a sharp tongue when he wishes it and has a sardonic sense of humor. I really don't know _how _he came about. Since Tameo is a bit vain, I'd better describe him to you. 

Tameo: ::striking pose::

Right, well, when his hair is down, it reaches mid-back, but he tends to keep it in a high ponytail. It's a bit on the messy side, but that's because his bangs fall down to his neck at the front, and he has a very long fringe. 

Tameo: ::blows hair out from his eyes::

Shi-koi: Do you _have_ to keep doing that?

Tameo:_ *blinks innocently* _Nani?

Shi-koi: ::bangs head against keyboard:: I didn't create him. I didn't create him. I didn't create him. ::looks at Tameo, smiling widely:: Oh ye Gods. I created him. *_whimper_* ::eyes tear up:: I'm a masochist.

Tameo: _*batting eyes*_ Demo....you love me anyway.

Shi-koi: ::ignoring Tameo:: Anyway, His hair is a really dark golden blonde, think Watari or Mr K, but not as dark as Yohji's. His eyes are a pale amber, like when the sun shines through it. Not as dark as whiskey, and they _gleam._ *_shudder* _Tameo is about 5ft 10, and has long slender fingers. (_*whispers*_ And if you ask me, he manicures them). 

Tameo: ::trying to eavesdrop::

Shi-koi: ::hiding grin:: He's also got pretty pale skin, hardly tanned at all, but I don't really know what kind of shape he's in, 'cos although he tends to wear tight clothes, they're all either long-sleeved or long-legged. But I think he's most likely in perfect condition. 

Tameo: I knew you liked me.

Shi-koi: _*rolls eyes*_ Baka. I'm actually trying to describe you here. Unless you'd prefer I edit you out of the fic. This _is _a Yami x Yugi x Seto piece, yanno?

Tameo: _*wails*_ Hidoi!! You wouldn't do that to me? _*looks worried* _Would you?

Shi-koi: You never know. I don't think my readers want me to keep writing about _you!_

Tameo: _*gasps* _Hidoi! You really _are _cruel!

Shi-koi: _*looks affronted*_ Am not! _*pout*_ You're only in this fic to give Yugi the support he needs to get those darn _bakas_ together with him.

Tameo: _*sighing* _Fine, as long as it's for Yugi-chan.

Shi-koi: ::breathes out in relief:: Finally. On with the fic...

  
  


_**Chapter Seven**_

  
  


The next morning, Yugi woke first. After yawning, stretching and stumbling into the shower, Yugi dressed silently. Yami was still asleep, curled up around the place where Yugi had slept. As Yugi watched, Yami stirred, one lightly tanned hand snaking out to the empty spot where Yugi had so recently vacated. A small frown flitted across the spirit's face as Yugi's heat dispersed, but the spirit just sighed sleepily before pulling Yugi's pillow towards him and falling back asleep properly, face burrowed into the soft fabric.

Breathing out a relieved sigh, Yugi retrieved the camera. He found it still filming, and he was mildly surprised to realise that both Yami and Seto had missed it's presence on the table. Although, upon reflection, and with a little grin, Yugi realised they were probably so horrified to find themselves cuddling that they simply hadn't noticed the small device. And Yami had had too much on his mind to notice when they'd been alone in here together.

Still feeling slightly strange at having woken up with company, mainly because Yami tended to sleep in the Puzzle, and even though he'd been the one to offer, Yugi shook his head to clear the slightly surreal feeling and wandered over to Seto's study. Since the teen only really used it at night, preferring to make use to it after school and simply spend a few extra hours at work in the early morning before school, Yugi knew it would be the best place for him to make a few copies of the film......for posterity, of course, before replacing the camera.

Yugi had to suppress a few giggles at that thought.

As he'd expected, the brunette was no-where to be seen and Yugi had full run of the computer. A short while later and Yugi had downloaded the data film from the camera, saved it to the hard drive and copied the entire content of the camera onto four disks. One for himself, one for Tameo and two for safe-keeping. This time Yugi allowed himself a short giggle, it echoed loudly in the office. Maybe he'd even send Yami and Seto a copy each....as an anonymous present.

Yugi snorted. _As if they wouldn't guess who made it._

Disks safely stowed away inside his backpack in his room (and that had been a nerve-wracking few minutes), Yugi carried the one he'd promised Tameo downstairs with him. The smell of freshly brewed coffee flowed enticingly from the large kitchen. 

"Ohayo, Tameo-kun." Yugi yawned, sitting down at the table. He spared a glance to the blonde-haired chef. His long hair up in it's usual pony-tail.

Tameo eyed Yugi over briefly, his amber eyes amused. "Ohayo, Yugi-chan, still in one piece I see." He grinned.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Hai," he drawled, "disappointed?"

Tameo laughed, a rich, bubbling sound. "Hai." Tameo waggled his brows. "I was hoping for a little mayhem, blood, gore, you know, something I could sell to the tabloids." He imparted, mock-secretly.

Yugi snorted. "I'll try my best next time." It came out a little flat.

Sighing, Tameo pulled out another one of his large mugs, this one a pale cream with a little chibi character from one of the cartoons Mokuba had liked when he was younger. He filled it with the freshly brewed coffee, adding eight large spoonfuls of sugar in deference to Yugi's sweet-tooth, and a big dollop of freshly whipped cream, sliding the whole concoction in front of Yugi.

"Anything happen?" Tameo asked seriously, concerned.

"I wish." Yugi took a sip, sighing in bliss. "_Damn_, Tame-kun, this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it. I thought you could use something extra than chocolate."

Yugi nodded, pleased at Tameo's thoughtful gesture. He lent back in the chair. "Sometimes I feel like I'm making great progress, then everything seems to come crashing down." Yugi murmured, loud enough for Tameo to hear.

"Listen, Yugi," Tameo poured himself a black coffee, placing it on the table and swinging a chair around to sit opposite the disheartened youth, "sometimes, when things are _really_ important, or precious, they take longer, or are harder to maintain or create." He paused, both taking another sip. Blowing lightly on the dark surface, Tameo continued, his piercing eyes intent on the smaller youth, "Yugi, what you and Yami-san and Kaiba-san have is very, very special. It may take a while for those two...._bakas_, to understand exactly what they have, but eventually they will realise that all that bluster and anger towards each other covers something far larger than they both imagine."

"I just want them to......" Yugi gave out a large, defeated sigh, his whole body slumping, "why can't they just try? I'm _sick_ of being caught in the middle!" Yugi cried out. Jerking to his feet. The chair tipped over. "Gomen." It came out very quiet.

"Oh, Yugi." Tameo's eyes were sad.

Yugi shrugged, picking up the chair and righting it back in it's place. He sat down and picked up his coffee, his outburst put aside.

The kitchen door swung open. Both Yugi and Tameo turned to look.

It was Sugoroku.

"Ohayo, Yugi, Tameo-san." Sugoroku greeted, still stretching a few kinks out of his back.

Tameo turned a huge grin towards him, directing his attention away from Yugi, who was desperately trying to put his usual smile firmly back into place.

"Ohayo! Sugoroku-san, want some coffee?" He asked, smiling for all the world as if he'd just won the lottery. "It's freshly brewed and guaranteed to wake up hibernating bears!"

Sugoroku mock-glared. "See here young man," he started, but the twinkling gleam in his lavender eyes took out the sting, "are you calling me a _bear_?"

Tameo just winked. "Well," he pretended to consider, "if the fur fits....."

"Grrrr...."

With an amused snort, Tameo filled another mug, this one slightly smaller, one of Sugoroku's favourite cups, and passed it to the older man. By the time Sugoroku settled in beside Yugi, the boy had his smile back in place.

"Ohayo, jii-chan." Yugi whispered, leaning in for a quick hug.

Sugoroku returned the hug, his eyes not missing the slight shadows around Yugi's face. Put there from worry, not because of missed sleep. Sugoroku hid his sigh and smiled gently at his grandson. "Had a good night's sleep?" He asked. "There was a bit of a commotion last night." Sugoroku said softly.

Yugi blushed. "Hai, it was nothing. Just a little....y'know, surprise which didn't go down too well. Nandemonai, jii-chan."

"Well.....okay." Knowing better than to push, Sugoroku just gave the clock a brief glance and gulped down the coffee. "Kus-er, darn?" He finished weakly.

Yugi smothered a grin.

"I've got to go. There's another shipment of those games due in today, and I need to sort them out."

Yugi frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sugoroku nodded. "Don't worry, young Kaiba has provided an escort for me. I'll be perfectly alright."

Still looking unconvinced, Yugi nodded. "Take care?"

Giving Yugi another hug, Sugoroku agreed. "Hai, always." He gave them both a short wave before dashing out the door, his speed belying his age. "Sayonara!"

Tameo and Yugi waved back. "Sayonara!"

Once Sugoroku had left, Tameo turned back to Yugi, who'd allowed the bright mask to drop. Wisely choosing not to draw attention to his observation, Tameo turned the conversation to lighter matters.

"Ne, Yugi, when do you return to school?"

"Uh, Monday morning, three days. Why?"

"Hmmn." Tameo tapped his chin. A twinkling gleam entered his honey eyes.

"Tameo...." Yugi warned.

Tameo blinked. A small grin curled across his face. "Yugi....." he started.

"Hai.....?" 

Tameo moved his cup out of the way and leant over the table, his face inches away from Yugi's.

Yugi blinked. "Uh..."

"Let's go shopping!"

Yugi blinked again. "Er..."

"Come on." Tameo pushed Yugi's mug out of the way and dragged the unresisting youth out into the hall.

"T-tameo....! We can't just vanish. What about Yami....and Seto....and Jii-chan?" Yugi gasped out, yanking his hand out of Tameo's.

"Pffft." Tameo shrugged. "Leave'em a note. In the kitchen, by the coffee maker. They won't be able to miss it." Tameo knelt down, catching Yugi's eyes carefully. "Yugi-chan, you need to relax, unwind. It won't hurt to have a few hours of downtime. We could pick up a few books, some clothes for you, I do have Kaiba-san's household expense card," Tameo whispered confidentially, "I'm sure he won't object. We could have _fun."_

Yugi wavered. "Demo..."

"Nuh-uh, give me _one _good reason why you shouldn't enjoy yourself." Tameo used his secret weapon. "We could also use the time to pick up a few gifts....maybe a little 'Thank You' for Kaiba-san, or a little something to make Yami-san feel appreciated. Maybe something for your grampa to relax to....hmmmn? Whaddaya say?"

Yugi sighed. "Okay, okay, you've convinced me."

A beauteous smile lit up Tameo's face, making Yugi smile brilliantly in return.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


_**Noon.**_

  
  


Yami groaned as he woke up. Pushing himself upright, his crimson eyes swept blearily across the room. He frowned. Something was missing.

Stumbling into the shower and pulling on some tight black jeans, Yami pulled out a red silk shirt from the clothes Kaiba's people had brought from Yugi's wardrobe. Pulling on his boots, Yami made his way downstairs, yawning widely.

Yami pushed the large wooden doors open, blinking in confusion when there was no sign of Yugi. Walking over to the coffee pot, Yami switched it on to re-heat when he caught sight of a thick white envelope. Yugi's distinctive neat scrawl across the front. With a little crease of puzzlement across his forehead, Yami opened the envelope.

  
  


_Dear Yami,_

_Tameo's taking me shopping. We don't know how long we're going to be, but I've taken a phone and Tameo's got the one Seto insists all his employees have. _

_P.s. Tameo's just rolled his eyes at that. I think it's funny. I wonder if he has to take it to bed.....Uh-oh, Tameo wants to know why I'm giggling._

_Anyway, we should be back tonight. Don't worry and don't even _think_ of following us. I'm present hunting as well. Oh, and jii-chan had to go back to the Turtle Game Shop, something about a shipment. Seto wasn't around when I got up, so I don't know what he's doing._

_Take care Yami-chan._

_Yugi._

  
  


Yami turned the letter over, then back again and read it twice over. _Shopping...?_

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


_**Late afternoon**_

  
  


"Tame-kun?" Yugi called out, sitting down. "Matte!"

"Yugi?" Tameo turned around, he spotted Yugi and sat down beside him. "Ne...?"

"My feet hurt." Yugi whined piteously.

Tameo rolled his eyes, Yugi was fast learning that it was one of the blonde's favourite gestures. And it seemed to be catching. "Aa, come on Yugi-chan. I didn't peg you for a quitter."

"Ne...Tame-kun," Yugi glanced at his watch, the face read at ten past five, "it's been SEVEN HOURS!!"

Tameo stifled a giggle at the incredulous look across Yugi's face. "Hai."

Yugi was doing a fair representation of a grounded fish. He gaped. "Kami..." He breathed out. "I didn't know we'd been here that long." The petite boy suddenly blanched. "The deliveries!!"

"Eh..?"

"We have to get back! What if Yami or Seto decide to go looking in all the bags we bought?"

Tameo shook his head. "Won't happen. I requested that they be delivered around the back, they'll be kept in the staff quarters. Kaiba-san _never_ goes down there." Tameo tapped Yugi on the nose. "Stop worrying."

"Demo..."

"I also wrote a short note. The others won't touch anything either."

All his protests blasted away, Yugi gave a little sigh and allowed himself to relax on the bench. Giving his feet a wiggle, Yugi stood. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Why don't we stop for a coffee?"

Yugi gave a small woop of joy at the prospect. "Caffeine!!"

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Kaiba glared at his desk clock. The dull red numbers didn't seem to want to change.

There was a knock at the office door.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba roared, taking out his frustrations on the unfortunate person currently on the other side. _Probably cowering too...._

"G-gomen...Kaiba-sama." Came the small squeak from the other side of the door.

Kaiba ground his teeth together in frustration. "Enter!"

The door opened, Kaiba's extremely worried-looking secretary stepping quickly inside. "I'm sorry to bother you Kaiba-sama, but there's someone on the phone for you."

Kaiba frowned. "Who is it?"

The secretary swallowed convulsively. "I...I think...."

"Speak up!"

The secretary flinched at Kaiba's tone. "They said they were uh, the escorts for Mutou-san, the elder."

Kaiba blinked. "And...?"

"Andtheysaidtheylosthim." She said in a rush.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "What. Was. That?"

The secretary started to back towards the door. "They said they lost him." She whispered.

Kaiba slammed a hand down on his desk. "Kuso!! How?"

"Well.....um, Sir, Mutou-san saw a friend of his and wanted to talk."

"Let me guess, the escorts wouldn't let him?" Kaiba sighed, sitting back down.

The secretary nodded.

"Idiots. Mutou is the grandfather of the Game King, did they really think they could prevent him talking to a friend?"

The secretary knew better than to answer.

"Right. Get them in here. And I want my head of CS_ (A/N: Central Security, basically, Kaiba's private bodyguards. They're secretive and obey no-one except Kaiba, and he orders them directly.) _in here too."

His secretary nodded rapidly, leaving the office as fast as she possibly could. Dignity be damned.

_Idiotic simpletons. _Kaiba focused his glare at the door impatiently. 

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

The secretary pushed open the door nervously. "Kaiba-sama, Nakagawa Kano is here." _(A/N/: Introduced the Japanese way, so Kano is his first name.)_

"Sir." A man entered. Tall, broad-shouldered with longish black hair and brown eyes, he stopped in front of Kaiba's desk.

"Kano." Kaiba nodded to him. "You may go." He motioned to his secretary.

She bowed and left, shutting the door with a_ click_.

"I have a job for you and your team." Kaiba waved a hand to the seat opposite the desk.

Kano sat down, his long legs crossed in front of him. He tilted his head in acknowlegement, a slight gleam coming into his eyes. "Hai?"

"This is what I need you to do."

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Yami stalked through the Kaiba mansion. He couldn't seem to find _anyone_, and even Mokuba was conspicuously absent. The spirit growled at the empty halls.

_Where the hell is everyone? _Yami peered into halls and opened doors, exploring the mansion. He eventually made his way back to the kitchen. Then, he found treasure.

Yam's eyes widened comically. Had anyone been there he would probably have banished them to the Shadow Realm. Luckily, for them, there was no-one about.

The reason.....he'd found the massive chest freezer in the small room behind the kitchen, and it was full of chocolaty goodies.

The dark spirit spared a quick thought towards the advisability of consuming something which both he and Yugi knew from experience tended to react somewhat strangely to him, but shrugged and snagged an armful of chocolate ice cream bars, sneaking back the way he'd come until he was safely hidden back in his room.

Yami dropped his treasure onto the small coffee table beside the three low-slung chairs, unknowingly leaving the bars in the same spot that Yugi's camera had been laid.

With obvious impatience Yami locked the bedroom door, ripping off the packaging on one of the bars as he did so. The moment the chocolate hit his tongue, Yami groaned in pleasure, licking his lips. Since the Mutou's had forbidden him from so much as _looking_ at chocolate, his secret passion for the forbidden treat had simply grown.

He took another bite, sliding bonelessly down in his seat, the sticky-sweet gooey caramel in the center of the ice-cream bar his undoing.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Kaiba slammed the front door open angrily. There was simply no sign of the elder Mutou. Now he had to face telling Yugi that he'd lost his grandfather.

Dropping his coat over the arm of the hall chair, Kaiba felt a sudden unease settle over him. It was too quiet. 

"Mokuba? Yugi?" He called, a slight frown marring his forehead. When he got no answer, Kaiba made a quick beeline for the game room. 

It was empty.

Retrieving his cell phone from his suit pocket, Kaiba pressed the quick-dial to his housekeeper.

"Where are they?" Kaiba growled impatiently, dropping his briefcase beside his desk.

The housekeeper answered quickly, her voice stuttering slightly. _"Yugi-chan went out with Tameo-kun, he left a note for you. Mokuba-sama is at the Matsushita estate. Yami-sama was asleep the last time we checked. Kaiba-sama"_

"Fine. Did Mokuba say when he'd be back?"

_"H-hai, Kaiba-sama, he said he'd be back later tonight. He's going to a party. He said not to worry, Matsushita-san would be watching them."_

"Hmn. What about Yugi?"

_"Y-yugi-chan didn't say what time he would be back, K-kaiba-sama."_

"I see." There was a short pause. "Let me know when they get back if they want me."

_"Hai Kaiba-sama."_

"Good." He hung up.

Stalking back to his room, Kaiba picked up his robe, deciding to relax in the shower. He dressed afterwards in his usual black slacks and dark forest green shirt. A quick glance at the clock made him start in surprise, it was nearing 6pm. Slipping on his watch, Kaiba walked to Yugi and Yami's bedroom, his long legs striding easily down the extended corridors. He knocked loudly.

"Yami? Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Yami?" Kaiba tried calling louder, banging on the door.

_"J-just a m-minute!!"_

Kaiba froze, shocked. _Did Yami just _stutter_? _Kaiba shook his head. _Nah, I must have been imagining it, or the door distorted the sound. _The young CEO stared suspiciously at the wooden door.

"Uh....Yami? Are you going to open the door? Or am I going to have to stand here waiting?" Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently on the thickly carpeted floor.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


"Damndamndamn!" Yami hissed, trying to grab up all the empty wrappers discarded carelessly around his seat.

The spirit froze at Kaiba's next question. _"Uh....Yami? Are you going to open the door? Or am I going to have to stand here waiting?" _Came through loud and clear, the obvious impatience in Kaiba's voice making Yami trip over the small coffee table. He landed with a loud _thud._

_"Yami?"_

"Just a..._damn...ow....shit..._minute!" Yami called, hissing out expletives between breaths. He shoved the wrappers inside the wardrobe opposite the bed on the far side of the room, limping unsteadily to the door. Yanking open the door, Yami blinked innocently up at Kaiba, a wide grin plastered across his face.

Kaiba edged back slightly, a quick flitting look of bewilderment crossing his face before his tanned features settled back into it's usual mask. "Uh...Yami?"

Yami smiled wider, his eyes sparkling. "Hai?" He nodded his head emphatically.

Kaiba swallowed uncomfortably, peeking past the petite Pharaoh into the room, trying to see what could possibly have affected the spirit.

He turned his eyes back to Yami. "Are you okay?"

Yami nodded rapidly, his tri-coloured bangs waving erratically. "Yep...Hai...uh-huh!" Came the perky response.

Icy blue eyes narrowed speculatively. Pushing suddenly past the startled spirit, Kaiba made a quick sweep over the room, his sharp gaze quickly scanning the immaculate interior.

Yami cocked his head to one side, watching him curiously. "What'cha lookin' for Kaiba-kun?" The spirit asked, a slight lilt in his voice.

Kaiba pinned Yami with a narrowed stare. "You." He started. "You're acting funny." He said flatly, crossing his arms as he stood in the center of the large bedchamber.

"Nani?" Yami looked truly puzzled. "I not acting weirdly....." He trailed off, a gleam coming into his un-naturally bright ruby eyes. "Is weirdly a real word?"

Kaiba frowned. "Eh?"

Yami took the opportunity to literally skip up to the taller youth. "I said, is 'weirdly' a real word?"

One immaculately groomed dark brown brow lifted. "No."

Yami shrugged. "Oh well." The smaller boy looked up into Kaiba's eyes. "You have pretty eyes." Came the inane comment from Yami's pink lips. A slight flush creeping across his face as the chocolate and sugar started to flood his system. Yami giggled.

Kaiba took a step back, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Is pretty Blue-Eyes going to run away?" Yami chirped, a mischevious glint lighting up his expressive crimson eyes.

"Yami.....I'm going to...uh....go." Kaiba tried to brush past the small spirit.

"Nu-uh." Yami put his hand on Kaiba's chest, pushing the brunette teen backwards.

"Yami!"

The petite Pharaoh tilted his head, resting one hand on his hip. "I wanna play. I like Games......do you like games, Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba steadied himself, a brief flash of discomfort settling in his belly as he realised the preternatural strength Yami possessed. "Iie. I have work to do."

Yami tutted disapprovingly at Kaiba. "You're no fun. I want to play. Yugi's been out all day. I'm bored."

A small hissed expletive passed Kaiba's lips. "Yami. I have no time for this. Sugoroku is missing."

"Jii-chan is missing?" Came the suddenly small voice.

Kaiba blinked at the rapid change in Yami's countenance. The smaller male was twisting his hands in front of his chest. Ruby eyes wide and scared. Kaiba had the sudden horrible urge to comfort him. "Iie....not....missing, he just wandered off. I have men looking for him, he's going to be found."

"Oh." Yami grinned suddenly, worries forgotten with an ease which startled the young CEO. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Yami leapt forward, snatching Kaiba's hand. "Let's play!"

"Yami! NO!" Kaiba dug his heels into the carpet. "I am not playing." He growled. "And you're acting strangely. Not yourself."

Yami pouted. "Am so!"

"No Yami, you are not. You're acting......well....like Mokuba, on a bad day."

The disgruntled spirit took that the wrong way. A low rumble could be heard before Yami pounced, dragging Kaiba with a sudden ferocity to the bed. He pushed the teen back roughly, climbing on top of his lap and pinning Kaiba down.

"I. Am. NOT. A. Child!" Yami roared, his face mere millimeters from Kaiba's face. He was gratified to see a brief flash of fear flit across Kaiba's normally masked blue eyes.

"Yami." Kaiba tried, his voice wary and soft. "Let me up."

Yami smiled a dark, feral smile. "No."

"Yami."

"Yami." The spirit mocked.

Kaiba glared. He pushed up with all his strength, but Yami didn't move so much as an inch.

Yami lowered his head, whispering softly into Kaiba's ear. "If you can get me off you, you can go." 

Yami's warm breath caressed the sensitive skin beside Kaiba's neck. Yami was momentarily sidetracked at the minute shudder that shivered down Kaiba's prone body.

"But...." Yami paused, nuzzling the side of Kaiba's neck, he gave the tanned skin a delicate kittenish flick before continuing, "If I can undress you before that, you have to play here with me. Are you game?"

Kaiba stiffened.

"Well?"

"That would be rape." Kaiba said flatly.

"Nu-uh." Yami wiggled on Kaiba's lap, pressing his growing erection against the other youth, Yami smirked at the hardness he felt rubbing against his own. "You want this just as much as I do." He whispered seductively.

"I want Yugi, not you." Kaiba snarled, bucking against Yami, trying to push him off his waist.

"Really?" Yami looked genuinely interested at that. "Then how come you're responding to me?"

Kaiba looked trapped, a deer-in-the-headlights expression settling firmly on his face, his blue eyes wide. "I...."

Yami felt light-headed with victory. Even though he'd refused to accept it, Yami was simply fascinated by the reincarnation of his old lover....and rival.

With an obvious show of effort, Kaiba pulled himself back together, his iron-clad control coming directly to the fore. "This is not a game Yami," Kaiba spat out savagely, "I am not a toy, and neither is Yugi. Do you really want to hurt us like this.....by playing with our emotions?"

Crimson eyes blinked in slight confusement. "Kaiba....?"

Kaiba took the opportunity to push Yami up, rolling on top of the other male in a move mimicking the spirit's previous position. "Why Yami? You hate me. I've seen the way you look at me. I've seen the fire and contempt in your eyes whenever Yugi is with me. Why is now any different? "

Yami growled, a low deep sound. He shook his head, trying to clear the mess of emotions suddenly filling up his mind and heart. 

"Is a quick fuck all you want? Or are you trying to prove something....maybe to me....or Yugi?"

Yami opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. 

Kaiba leant down low, ice shards piercing Yami with the intensity of the emotion in Kaiba's diamond eyes. "Love is not something to be taken lightly. I love Yugi, and yes, I want to bed him. But I want it to be through love, not lust. You want me to prove your superiority Yami, and that simply isn't acceptable."

"You don't know anything about me Kaiba. You don't understand. You don't know what I want."

Kaiba snorted. "I know enough." He pushed himself off Yami, sitting beside him on the large bed. Yami stared at the ceiling. He could feel himself falling. His stomach churning, things blurred.

_"Set..." Yami ran out of the Palace rooms, unbridled glee apparent in his beautiful bright ruby eyes. He skidded to a halt at the end of the long golden-hued corridor, his white robes flying behind him like ribbons. "Set!"_

_Outside, in the gardens, a blue-eyed High Priest sighed. "Here Khep." He called out._

_A petite figure dashed out of the greenery in front of him, landing in an ungainly heap at Set's feet._

_Set fought to keep his face passive, inwardly snickering at the position the Pharaoh of Egypt was in._

_Khep stood, brushing his long tri-coloured spikes back, the fins of his golden crown lopsidedly hanging on one side._

_The High Priest stood, extending one tanned hand to the petite Pharaoh who took it gratefully and with a teasing grin. "Thank you Set."_

_Set rolled his eyes, reaching out to realign the crown on Khep's forehead. "What is it this time?" He asked gently, having become used to the small Pharaoh's quirks._

_Pharaoh Kheperty-Ra looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Isolyre wanted to teach me how to Summon a new creature..."_

_"And...?" Set prompted._

_"And...andhesaidIhadtostudy...."_

_"He said you had to study." Set sighed, a low slightly disappointed sound. "And what? You got bored?"_

_Khep glanced up into Set's amused blue eyes and blushed. "I missed you."_

_Set shook his head in reluctant amusement. "You do realise your Magician is only doing this to keep you safe?"_

_The small Pharaoh turned around, his back to the taller youth, twisting his hands awkwardly in front of him. _

_"Khep..." Set pulled the smaller male back to rest against his broad chest, numerous battles and confrontations chiseling his body into hard contours, having Khep rest against him was like holding a silken cloud against his skin."Isolyre is concerned about the civil war that's brewing. There are dark magics involved, and even I'm worried."_

_Khep spun around, his ruby eyes wide in denial. "But we can't lose. I have Isolyre, and you. And you control three, THREE Dragons Set! Even Jana only controls a single Fire-Eye Dragon, yet you command three pure Ice-Eye beasts."_

_Set smiled down at the Pharaoh. "There are more to battles than simply Summoning creatures, there are tactics, strategies and many, many nuances in a game of War." Set tilted Khep's head up. Placing a soft, chaste kiss on the small youth's pink lips. "You have an amazing mind my Pharaoh, and your people will be depending on you. There are only a few years left of peace, you need to be prepared."_

_Khep nodded determinedly. "Very well my Most Trusted High Priest." Khep smirked, the lines of his face settling into a far more seductive set. "We will just have to take advantage of what peace we have now." Came the teasing growl from the petite male before he pounced._

_(A/N: Go to mediaminer for the lemon!)_

_Sparkling laughter echoed through the Pharaoh's private gardens as Set proceeded to 'teach' Khep everything he knew about the benefits of peace._

"...ami! Yami! Wake up!" 

Yami blinked his eyes listlessly, the sudden thrum in his head turning into a deep pounding headache. "Set...?"

Strong arms encircled Yami's chest, he could feel his world tilt and sway as someone tried to sit him up.

"....kay....Yam....are you...?"

Yami let himself fall back against the warmth. 

Kaiba cursed as Yami's head hung limply against his chest. The small male had been acting strangely ever since Kaiba had knocked on the bedroom door. A sudden wave of worry overwhelmed him at Yami's breathing became ragged, small spasms of movement making his body tremble. Kaiba caught a few words which made no sense as Yami mumbled almost incoherently. Things like "Set, Dragons, war, games, Jana....." making Kaiba feel decidedly on edge, almost as if there were something about Yami's mumblings which he should understand.

There was a small pause as Yami's eyes opened slowly, their normally fiery depths dull and empty. Kaiba frowned. "Yami?"

Yami turned his head, a small spark of recognition flashing through his eyes before they turned curiously blank. "Set...Love you, Set."

A brief stab of worry and guilt settled in Kaiba's stomach and refused to let go. Seeing his rival reduced to this.....he shuddered. "Yami!" 

The dark spirit lifted his eyes, searching for something in Kaiba's face. Long-lashed eyes fluttered for a moment. Kaiba took the opportunity to wake him up. He shook Yami viciously, his eyes showing more worry that he would have admitted to.

One tanned hand came up, snaking into Kaiba's thick brown hair. A brief tug and Yami pushed himself up to kiss the startled youth. "Mine." Came the harsh whisper before the spirits eyes closed. His body worn out from the assault of his long-forgotten memories.

Kaiba sat back, his eyes wide in shock, on hand held to his still tingling lips. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Yugi staggered up the steps to the front door. "Oh Kami....I'm _never_ doing that again." Yugi whimpered, leaning against the front door.

Tameo rolled his eyes, stretching his muscles like a cats. "Aw c'mon, you enjoyed it." The blonde teased.

Pushing himself up with visible effort, Yugi shot the still smirking Tameo a dark look. "I'm going to find Yami." Yugi groaned, waving offhandedly to Tameo. "Then I'm taking the longest bath of my life."

Tameo helped pull Yugi upright. He winked at the smaller boy before opening the door. "Have fun." He called as Yugi half-limped, half-jogged up the stairs. He got a soft snort in return before the youth disappeared out of sight.

Giving a small snicker to the now empty hall, Tameo left to take care of the shopping waiting for him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Yugi pushed open the bedroom door. He could sense Yami's presence due to their close proximity, but didn't sense anything wrong, he was simply too worn out. "Tadaima!" He called out tiredly, pulling off his shoes and dropping them on the floor. Turning around Yugi froze at the sigh which greeted him.

"Y-yami? Seto?"

  
  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  
  


  
  


More Authoresses Notes: (Which I stuck at the end as a surprise.....heh...:evil grin:) In this story arc the characters Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Mazaki, Maximilian Pegasus, Pegasus's Yami (I will assume he has one due to his Millennium Eye), the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian and Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragon's counterparts in the past have been given their own names.

  


Seto : Amoset (Ah-mow-Set)

  


Mokuba : Rumak (Rew-mAHk)

  


Yami Yugi : Kheperty-Ra (Keff-Air-Tee - Ra)

  


Yami Bakura : Roban (Row-ban)

  


Jounouchi : Janaka (Ja-Na-ka)

  


Honda : Adamas (Ah-DAH-mas)

  


Anzu : Lazula (Lah-ZOO-lah)

  


Pegasus : Siolan (Show-LAH-n)

  


Yami Pegasus : Ammon (Ah-mon)

  


Dark Magician : Isolyre (Eye-so-leere)

  


Celtic Guardian : Caradell (Kerr-ah-dell)

  


Blue Eyes 1 : Kerok (Care-Rock)

  


Blue Eyes 2 : Dariz (Dar-eeze)

  


Blue Eyes 3 : Mircan (Meer-Kan)

  


_Caradell roughly means 'Beloved Bright Warrior' in Celtic. Kinda fitting huh?_

_Ammon is Egyptian for 'The Hidden'._


	8. Rivaled Love Chapter Eight

.

.

**A/N**: Okies...time for the dreaded authoresses notes. snicker As regarding the names for the characters in the past, I know they aren't the cannon names...the reason? Well I am currently writing a history piece for the characters using their real names...I tried giving them their proper names and I got so confused with the two storylines that I almost gave up, and the other fic is **HUGE**...really massive, a saga really, only it won't be posted until it's completed because there are a lot of thing that seem to change in it.

It's yaoi, and has all my fave pairings in it...but it's really cannon based with a few twists and covers everything from mystery (which is darn hard for me to write and I've even signed up to some riddle pages to test my brain because of it), action/adventure, scatterings of romance and mild angst.

But, because of this, I had to change the names _here_ so I could concentrate on **THIS** fic without getting sidetracked, and every time I hear the word 'Atemu' my brain fires off on tangents that I _really_ don't want to think about when I'm writing this.

As for Pegasus, I know full well he hasn't got a Yami...I was trying to say that I want the readers to assume that he has one for the purpose of the fic, since I rather like Pegasus and he would make a good baddie...unfortunately I like Pegasus too much to vilify him too far, hence the reason for the yami.

Okies? Great!

**A/N 2**: I chose the song lyrics because I was listening to them when this chapter hit. Read the words and you'll understand why. I highly recommend listening to the songs. They really, really seem to suit this chapter.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wasn't going to update, since I've been so sick. But my wonderful, wonderful partner has set up another computer up in the bedroom. It's one he's modding, so it's pretty much bare, but it works. I wouldn't have been able to write if it hadn't been for him. It's also taken me a while because I've had to type in tiny increments, otherwise I start to shake.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Death-Cry** and **Ryo-Chan**. I'll answer reviews when I get the chance, or in the next chapter. I'm thankful for each one of them. Really I am, but I didn't want to delay posting this part, since I don't know when I'll be well enough to get up again.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

[1]

Gravitation Song Lyrics – Sleepless Beauty

Performed in Gravitation by Nittle Grasper

By K.ITO & D.K

English Translation:

From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting.

Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast–off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.

(Without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact

(To the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits

You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone.

Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other.

(Hold me gently in order to break me)

Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen.

You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand.

(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so

(A banked flame) continues to smolder

Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.

Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.

(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)

To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.

Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.

Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.

Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.

(Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart)

[2]

English Translation:

Performed in Gravitation by Bad Luck

With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind.

Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow [or "the future?"], chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps.

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-- just decide to ignore it, then overtake it. Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society, for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.

If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties, you'll be snapped back by unfamiliar lies, and the unbearable times will adorn the rust-covered roads with agitation

(to me, moteamasu sounds more extreme and desperate than "lingering" - pushed to the brink of something...) ( I think we both misread warubirezu ni the first time... warubireru = fearless, calm, composed; then take it and turn that upside down with the -zu ni / "without doing" ending...)

Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins. We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams.

From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through as we still keep on searching. You just a new world

trying to keep with waves/water/tides image there, like being caught in an undertow, but not sure if that's the best way to phrase it...

I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street, warping the sound of those footsteps.

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-- just decide to ignore it, then overtake it. Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society, for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

I found the translations for the lytrics on the net, only I can't remember which sites I got them from. But they'll be one of these two:

http: millennial-fair.com /entertain/anime/gravi-lyrics.html

http:cloverpetals.com / addiction/lite/lyrics.php

Hugs,

Shi-koi

.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Chapter Eight

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

.

The weekend passed in a hazy daze, each member of the Kaiba household wordlessly avoiding each other. Kaiba and Yami due to their uncomfortable confrontation, Yugi because he didn't seem to know how to approach them, Sugoroku not wanting to cause any more tension by asking the wrong thing and Mokuba and Tameo because they figured this was something the three – Kaiba, Yami and Yugi – needed to sort out by themselves.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Kaiba stared at the unassuming tan manila envelope sitting on the desk before him, it's sides bulging due to the contents. At least three inches thick and large enough to almost pass as a parcel, Kaiba didn't quite know what to do next. The contents would change his relationship with Yami and therefore Yugi...he just didn't know if he was ready.

With a resigned sigh the brunette stood abruptly, scooping the large envelope in one arm and heading towards the gaming room, where he knew he would most likely find his long-time nemesis and sometime rival.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

For once, Yami was siting quietly, curled up in the corner of the large sofa in the gaming room, a well-worn book on battle strategies from Ancient Greece (around two thousand years ago, so still pretty modern compared to him), held in one hand, the other idly twining around a blond bang, his fingers combing through his hair absently as he read.

Yugi had on his headphones, his eyes firmly fixed on the computer screen in front of him as he played a game, one hand clicking away at the keyboard as the other manipulated the small optical mouse before him.

Mokuba was conspicuously absent.

Kaiba watched the almost calm scene for a moment until Yami suddenly blinked and looked up, Yugi twisting round to look at the door when he felt Yami's tiny spike of surprise filter down their link.

"Hello Seto." Yugi called, pulling off the headphones and placing them on the desk. He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen went blank.

"Yugi." Kaiba greeted. He glanced at Yami for a moment, inclining his head politely. "Yami."

"Kaiba." Yami intoned lifelessly, his eyes avoiding the other's.

Kaiba cleared his throat uncomfortably before striding to Yami's side and placing the manila envelope in the other's lap, ignoring the look of stunned surprise on Yami's face.

Yugi sat down beside his dark, looking curiously at the tan envelope. "What's that?"

"Open it and find out." Kaiba said, his tone softening a fraction as he answered Yugi, although his eyes flickered to Yami when he spoke.

Looking from his light to the brunette, Yami finally took the initiative, unwinding the odd string from the two round catches and then sliding a long, slender finger along the sealed end. He poured the heavy contents out into his lap, blinking when he didn't recognise half the items.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the electrical items, while Yami picked up a roll of paper, opening it out to read it.

Kaiba cleared his throat clarifying things when Yami's breath caught noticeably.

"That is a birth certificate for one Himitsu Yami. In the other roll is a set of papers detailing your schooling first at a small private school which, fortunately, was burnt down during the holidays over eight years ago, so no records remain, the second is to say you have been privately instructed since that date, and that you are now capable of attending a normal school – our school – as per your guardian's wishes."

Yami looked at the paper than back at Kaiba, his eyes unbelieving. "My guardian?"

Kaiba looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I made it so Gozaburo was listed as your guardian, and that that guardianship has passed onto me. That way if anything..._odd_ happens I can do damage control without your secret spreading."

Yami was shocked. "I..."

Kaiba shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was Yugi's request."

Yami turned to his other, his eyes wide.

Yugi grinned. "Well...you did say you wanted to go to school, didn't you? And this way you can still be near us and protect me like you wanted, right?"

Kaiba broke the silence that followed. "I've included a set of phones with all the numbers you'll need already pre-programmed into them. Yugi can teach you faster than I could on how to use them. They contain my home number, office, mobile, the Game Shop, Yugi's mobile on one and on the other will be Yami's number. There's also a quick dial for the hospital, doctors and ambulance."

Yugi picked up the tiny black, silver and red device, looking it over before handing it back to Yami, quickly choosing the grey, violet and blue one and tucking it into his pocket. Yami followed his movement and tucked the other phone into his trouser pocket, the slim-line metal virtually invisible.

"There are also a number of personal effects. Four credit cards, with an unlimited balance, two each for you and Yugi." Kaiba held up a hand to forestall Yugi's and Yami's protests. "These are for my own peace of mind." He said flatly, "I doubt you'd be able to watch over Yugi when I'm not there if you have no way of paying for things, and I take Yugi's protection _very_ seriously. You haven't had the chance to exist as a person in the 'real' world for a long time, so it's by no means your fault if you have no funds."

Yami nodded once. "Thank you." he said quietly, knowing that the gesture was not made to belittle his worth.

"In the small black box," Kaiba continued, "...is a set of rings. They have a tracking device in them so if anything happens I can find you. Mokuba and I wear ours in our necklaces so it's not to invade your privacy, they're for protection."

"I see." Yami frowned, but opened the box anyway, choosing one of the identical plain bluish-silver rings and passing it to Yugi, before sliding the other one on the middle finger of his left hand. Yugi copied him.

"I've already enrolled you at school, you start on Monday. I've ordered your uniform and it should arrive later tonight. Yugi should be able to help answer your questions, although you probably know what you need to already. I've also added a set of house keys for each of you. They're in the small white envelope. There is also a new set of ID cards with your picture and information."

"Picture?" Yugi asked curiously.

Kaiba shrugged. "I picked one out from our first Duel. It was recorded. After a few run-overs in the computer it looked like a photo."

Yugi looked impressed. "I didn't think about that." He tilted his head to one side, cradling his chin in one small hand as he thought for a moment. "Is everything here taped?" he asked.

"No. Just the outer halls and the Dueling room."

"Ah."

"I need to check on Mokuba." Kaiba said, looking slightly uncomfortable as he turned around to leave.

Yugi nodded in understanding before raising a brow and looked pointedly at his dark, before glancing at Kaiba's back. Yami got the hint.

"Kaiba, wait, please?" Yami called.

Kaiba paused, twisting to glance at Yami.

Yami dropped his gaze uncomfortably. "Thank you." he said, pointing to the gift that Kaiba had given him, the gift of freedom. "I am truly grateful."

Kaiba's lips curled into a tiny half-smile. "You're welcome." he murmured quietly, just loud enough for them to hear. Then he left.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

He hadn't been expecting this. Not after the argument he'd had with the other previously. Somehow Kaiba's earlier comment of "_Because you're not even human!"_ had struck him particularly deep, hurting him in a way he hadn't thought himself capable of feeling.

It wasn't as if he spent all his time debating on his humanity, or his status as a spirit.

Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if he'd been able to understand just _why_ the brunette could hurt him so much. If Yugi had said the same thing Yami knew he would probably have laughed it off or simply shrugged with fatalistic acceptance; but then Yugi had a way of _seeing_ things in a completely unique way which tended to make you open your eyes.

Kaiba had simply been blunt with his opinion. Even if it had been an accurate observation.

When he'd sacrificed himself a part of his _Ka_ had traversed to the _Amenta_, or the Other-world and been reborn as Yugi. But unlike in Western myths and further Middle-Eastern philosophies, wherein most believe that the the soul that is reborn holds all the knowledge and experience of it's previous lives, a person's _Ka_ contained only their essence. Their potential.

His _Ba, _his personality and traditions, his beliefs and behaviours had been locked away in his puzzle, leaving his future light to be molded into a new person without interference.

Pure.

_Life_ shaped who that person would become. Not their previous incarnations.

Which is why Yugi was so different from him. Why he held the same sort of physical characteristics but held virtually none of the peculiarities that made Yami who and thus what, he was. Even Kaiba could not escape. He was physically similar...maybe a few shades paler, in comparison to his first incarnation, but it was under the skin that they differed so much.

Set had been like a lake, beautiful, shimmering, clear, calm and sharp, unfailing in his constant unwavering confidence and steady assurances...whereas Seto was more like the ocean; everything hidden beneath a constantly shifting surface, glimmers of it's true nature only showing through in times of extreme stress, and, like the allusion, his nature could be just as contradictory. Calm and collected as a spring sail across the Mediterranean, or as black and thunderous as a ship-wrecking storm at midnight.

And who was Yami?

Was he the darkness he truly believed himself to be, or was he merely a shade of his former self? What claim did he have on life when he was so obviously of the dead?

There were penalties that came hand and kith with being an entity such as he was, and a tiny loss of freedom, needing to be in close quarters to the Puzzle and Yugi, seemed like a infinitesimal loss compared to the liberties he was allowed.

And yet...

Was his time truly over? Did he have any right to keep Yugi to himself like he wanted?

To preserve his memories of the past and leave them buried meant leaving Kaiba, meant abandoning everything he'd started to care for in this unfamiliar world.

Yugi was different, unsullied...his connection to his light other was untainted by any previous memories.

So why wasn't he happy?

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Yugi watched as a wash of emotions played across Yami's face. Confusion, despair, worry...all of them seemed to mix in a tumble of uncertainty sparked by Seto's actions.

"Yami?" he asked gently, placing a hand on his dark others' arm.

Yami blinked, his eyes shadowed. "Hmn?"

"You okay?"

Yami shrugged. "I will be."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Yami paused then. "Thank you, but I fear this is something I must figure out for myself."

"You know if you need to talk..." Yugi said, his face earnest, his eyes intent with his meaning.

Yami smiled then, once, softly. "I know." And he did know. But he also knew he didn't want to burden his precious light. Not with these worries.

Yugi nodded, standing. "I'll leave you be, to think." he clarified.

"Aibou?"

Yugi paused, turning on his heels, his hands hooked in his pockets. "Yes?"

"Maybe later?"

Yugi beamed. "Any time Yami." he gave a short abbreviated wave before leaving, the door shutting with a soft _click_ behind him.

Things would get better. They would. Only Yami didn't know who he was trying to persuade.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Lunch was a quiet, informal affair. Yami, Yugi and Mokuba ate together, Kaiba having been called out to an emergency at KaibaCorp. Tameo cooked and they ate together in the kitchen, a comfortable silence filling the air.

Yugi finished first and excused himself, declining the usually eagerly accepted offer of an after-meal mug of hot chocolate which both Mokuba and Yami accepted. Instead he took a trip upstairs to an empty room.

Like most of the Kaiba properties, the house was comprised of suites, not really individual rooms, and interspersed were small recreation rooms, some specifically for drinking together, some for reading, some for playing, although not as well founded as the much larger main room Seto had designed. The one he had in mind was a room Mokuba had shown him.

Light and airy, it was perfect to relax in and listen to music. It was set up so a music centre dominated one side of the far wall, around which a small seating area was set up, comfortable long, low, rounded chairs scattered for easy reach. Between the door and the seats was an open area, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet, the floor a gleaming honey wood colour.

The headphones, wireless and large, were already set up, and Yugi selected his favourite CD from Mokuba's collection. The fast-paced beat of 'Sleepless Beauty' blared out through the black headphones. [1]

Flopping down on a comfy chair, Yugi tapped his foot to the beat.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

The fourth time Mokuba caught Yami staring at him he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making the spirit blink and jump at the same time.

"Something wrong Yami-kun?"

Yami shook his head, looking decidedly embarrassed at being caught in his scrutiny of the younger male. "No. Sorry, my mind was just wandering."

"Ah." Mokuba said, nodding. "So, is it anything you want to talk about?"

"I..." Yami frowned, he trailed off, shaking his head in the negative. "No. It's nothing."

"You know," Mokuba started, looking thoughtful, "I'm not quite as blind or as young as people take me for, Yami. I can see that something is bothering you. You and nii-san are the same, you both get this dark crease on your foreheads, and you tense up and get fidgety."

Yami looked affronted. "I do _not_ get _fidgety_."

Mokuba stared pointedly at Yami's hand, the fingers of which were tapping the side of his mug in a sharp staccato, without the spirits' conscious notice.

Yami's cheeks darkened. Very carefully he drew his hand away, settling it in his lap. He stared at the half full mug, his gaze seeing beyond the dark liquid.

"Is this about Onii-san and Yugi?" Mokuba asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

"What?" Yami glanced up, slightly confused as he tried to banish his thoughts.

Mokuba sighed impatiently. "I said I wasn't blind. There's obviously something upsetting you and Nii-san, and I know that it's started to affect Yugi, because he's been down as well...and I don't just mean because he's recovering. Nii-san's been setting some stuff in motion, stuff he thinks I don't know about, and he's had extra guards placed _everywhere._" The brunette groaned plaintively, "Do you know how _hard_ it's been to sneak out?"

"Uh...no?"

"Exactly! It's been impossible! Onii-san must be taking this seriously to act like this, and I know it's not just because of Yugi. I already know all about _that_ obsession, but you've been growing on him as well, and I don't want either of you hurt, and I don't mean that just 'cos it'll hurt Yugi-chan!"

"I don't...I've never intended to hurt my aibou."

Mokuba leveled a stare at him that was worthy of man twice his age. "Maybe. Maybe not. But your stubbornness will hurt him. Both you and Nii-san are going to hurt Yugi-chan, and I don't want that. He's the first person besides Onii-san that I've respected and liked, and he's made me become a better person, simply by existing.

"I don't want you or Seto-onii-san to do something you'll both regret later, but you are both so set in your ways that it'll be a cold day in hell before you settle things without outside interference.

"Yugi is still innocent in many ways, Yami, and you know that as well as I. He sees the best in everyone, whether we're worthy of it or not." his lips twisted into a wry grin, a move that was worthy of his brother.

"Most of us aren't..." Came the soft murmur from Yami's lips.

"Mn. I know."

Yami sighed, then straightened, focusing his gaze at Mokuba. "Well then, Mokuba-san. Please, tell me about your Onii-sama."

Mokuba smiled brightly, looking for a moment his true age.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

By the time the second song started, the particularly addicting and heart-pounding bass of 'The Rage Beat', [2] Yugi had given up sitting still. Slipping off his house shoes/slippers, he skidded and slid across the smooth floor in his socks, a delighted tumble of laughs falling from his lips as he danced and played, the light streaming in from the gauze-lined windows illuminating his way with brilliant ferocity, warming the air.

Being as small as he was he could do moves that Anzu had shown him, only faster, his lithe body turning in smooth movements that hardened dancers would be envious of. He'd always been too shy and embarrassed at his lack of stature to let go while he was out, but here, with no prying eyes Yugi let himself go with complete abandon. For the first time since his bruises had healed, Yugi felt truly free.

His red tee-shirt stretched as he used his arms to balance for the more difficult moves, his dark black jeans thankfully worn in enough to make it easy for Yugi to stretch and dance freely.

Yugi was so engrossed in the music, he never noticed the door open, or shut quietly behind the intruder.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"I think, I think I need to understand why Yugi loves him." Yami said, hiding a small wince at the admission of Yugi's love. "I've been focusing too long on false perceptions, and I never really wanted to see anything else."

"I guess that your first meeting didn't help either, huh?"

"No."

"He changed after that encounter he had, after that first duel." Mokuba rested his elbows on the table, and laid his head on his arms. "He's always been my Onii-sama, but he's been _less_ as time went on. You know about the orphanage, don't you?"

"I...I think so. You were both adopted, weren't you?" Yami thought, trying to remember everything he'd gleaned over the months from Yugi.

Mokuba nodded once, sharply. "Did you know that Gozaburo only wanted Seto?"

"No."

"Seto-onii-san has always protected me. He promised when our parents died that he would always be there. When Gozaburo saw nii-san he was like a rabid dog after a bone. Nii-san refused to leave without me. Gozaburo offered him a chance, play a game of chess against him, and if Seto won he would adopt both of us, if Seto lost than he would never see me again."

"I take it Seto won?" Yami asked.

Mokuba sighed. "It wasn't easy. The game went on for the entire day. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason Gozaburo even allowed the game in the first place was because he wanted to know if I was worthy blackmail material for onii-san."

Yami paled, understanding what Mokuba was implying. "He didn't...?"

Mokuba turned his eyes away, staring at the dark varnished wood of the table. "He did." Mokuba said flatly. "Repeatedly."

"Oh Ra..."

"You have to understand Yami, Seto was a genius. I mean off the scale. Still is. But he was also a wonderful caring and warm boy. Gozaburo had no need for soft emotions, and he trained them out of onii-san. Sometimes Seto-onii-san would be away or out of sight for weeks, and every time I saw him afterwards there would be a little bit more ice in his eyes, and he would move like he was a lot older, and hurt." There was a note of angered despair in Mokuba's voice which Yami could understand.

"He never really got that warmth back until you dueled him, and when you did that...that strange thing, you took away all the walls that had been built up. You let Seto get free...but you also stole all his defences. Seto-onii-san was so used to thinking and acting in a certain way that he was shattered. He had no idea how to cope, how to live as a normal person with _feelings_."

"And I never bothered to wonder why there was so much darkness in him, and I never even tried to understand." Yami said softly.

"Onii-sama started to drink, he couldn't sleep. But when he started to get his paths crossed constantly with Yugi something changed. He found something which made all the turmoil and pain worth it. He's my brother, _dammit Yami! _He's my brother and I didn't know how to help him!" Mokuba hit the table with his fists, leaning forward so his hair hid his eyes from view, his voice choked as tears filled his vision.

"He was everything to me and I couldn't do _anything." _Mokuba said thickly. "Yugi is healing him."

"...Mokuba..." Yami held out a hand, but Mokuba flinched from the contact.

"Yugi is healing him, but he's never going to understand about the darkness that was a part of onii-san. He can't. Yugi may see it, may accept it...but he can't _understand._ You can Yami. You know the darkness. You and Onii-san and Yugi, you balance each other out. But you're all going to kill each other if you keep discarding your feelings. You and onii-san, both of you, you're allowing pride to stand in the way of happiness. I'm afraid..." Mokuba lifted his head, his bleak grey eyes full of sorrow and anger, making him appear older than his years. "I'm afraid Yami, that when you both fall, all three of you will fall together, and I'll lose all of you."

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Yugi gasped as a strong pair of arms suddenly enveloped him when he stopped to catch his breath, pulling him up against the others' chest as he tried to rest against his knees.

"Wha..?"

"Hello Yugi." The words, softly whispered against his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"Seto..." Yugi twisted around in Seto's hold, turning around to meet the warm blue gaze of the other.

Seto untucked an arm from where it was wound around Yugi's tiny waist, bringing it up to trail his fingers gently across Yugi's cheeks. Meeting Yugi's wide violet eyes, Seto slowly lowered his head until his lips met Yugi's in a soft kiss, his arm tightening it's hold as his other hand found itself buried inside the silky spikes adorning the top of Yugi's head.

"Yugi..." Seto whispered again, allowing a ghost of a breath tease across Yugi's slightly parted lips, followed by a mischievous dip of his tongue against Yugi's opened mouth. At Yugi's soft groan, Seto deepened his kiss, his hand sliding under the thin material of Yugi's tee-shirt.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

"Onii-san lost the darkness that Gozaburo made him build, but that void had to be filled with something. Yugi helped with that, he helped show Seto his concern and friendship. Seto loves Yugi as wonderfully as Yugi loves him...but you Yami, you can give him, can give both of them, the passion, the fire they need to be re-formed."

"I..." Yami swallowed suddenly, feeling exposed by Mokuba's piercing gaze. "I don't know if I can, if I can bear to allow myself to...to..."

"To love?" Mokuba questioned sadly.

"No." Yami shook his head. "To lose myself in them."

"Then don't. Love isn't just about giving. Take what Yugi has offered you and _share _it."

"You don't, you don't understand."

"Do you love Yugi?"

Yami smiled softly. "Yes."

Mokuba pushed back his hair, leveling his darkest stare at the male opposite. "Do you love Seto?"

The smile became slightly strained. "I don't know."

"Are you willing to find out? To make the sacrifice to your pride and follow your instinct?"

Yami closed his eyes, hugging his arms around his chest protectively.

"Will you try?"

Yami nodded once, a tiny incline that spoke more than any words could. "I will."

Mokuba sat back in the chair as a silence fell over the room. Staring at the ceiling, Mokuba began talking as if to himself, just loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Did you ever lose someone you loved?"

Yami didn't look up.

"Ever felt so helpless as they fell that your heart stopped, your breath wouldn't fill your lungs and your eyes only saw in crimson?"

"...Yes..." Yami whispered.

"Did that feeling ever go away?"

"...No..."

"Do you regret falling in love?"

"No."

"Why?"

Yami looked up, starting slightly when he realised that at some point Mokuba had moved and was staring directly at him. "Because...if I had never loved, I would not be here now."

"And you would never have met Yugi."

Yami nodded fractionally. "Yes."

"Strange how things work."

"Yes."

Yami froze suddenly, his eyes widening with shock.

"Yami?"

"Yugi..." Yami gasped.

"Yami!" Mokuba tried to place a hand on Yami's arm, falling forward with a yelp when his hand went straight through the other. "Yami! What's going on? What's wrong?!"

Yami moaned, a sudden spike of desire lancing through him. It felt like Yugi, but it was too intense for simple arousal. A shudder shook his body when he felt the ghostly trail of hands smooth it's way over his...their body, he could feel him...them writhe on the cool wooden floor, feel his...their body arch up into the teasing, stroking touch.

Yami shut his eyes and fell backwards, disappearing from Mokuba's view.

"YAMI!"

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Yugi was floating in a sea of physical ecstasy. He could feel Seto above him, his lips at his neck, at his chest, always moving, his tongue tasting, leaving cool trails that made him shiver. The pure feelings were overwhelming, he'd never felt this way before. It was too much.

Then it changed, slowly, he could feel his body's responses, but they were shared. He wasn't alone, he...they, could feel Seto's hands lift him, cup him, feel Seto's strong arms hold him close. He...they both felt the discomfort of Seto's fingers stretching him, and the sharp pain when he was slowly filled. He...they could both feel the softly building _need_ fill them as Seto's hands stroked him in time with his thrusts, his...their hands reaching up to twine in Seto's thick, soft hair, he wanted, they wanted to nip, bite, suck, he was...they were too shy...no, too bold...

Everywhere, they were everywhere...they were one.

When they felt their climax build they found themselves crying out, their screams muffled by soft, supple lips, as their release crashed upon them..

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Tbc...

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

.


End file.
